<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>@god please send help by aobajousai (italicsbold)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130422">@god please send help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/italicsbold/pseuds/aobajousai'>aobajousai (italicsbold)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+ iizusaku lol, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aobajousai, Bromance, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Dirty Jokes, Fukuroudani, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Karasuno, M/M, Memes, Nekoma, No Plot/Plotless, Pretty Setter Squad, Rated T for Talking Shit, Romance, Sexual Humor, Shiratorizawa, Swearing, Vines, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, as of chap.6: iizuna tsukasa appears!!, chap.6: Captain Squad, dont do it tho ull die, god i hope this isnt ooc tho, groupchat, i just wanna laugh ok, no beta we die like daichi, so much salt could kill demons, some romance here and there, take a shot every time someone swears, theres more memes and friendship than romance ig??, why is that a tag lol, wtf why is there aobajousai lose tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/italicsbold/pseuds/aobajousai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> MY ASS MAY BE FLAT BUT ITS AS FLAT AS THE EARTH</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> The Earth is flat, though?<br/> <br/><strong>aliens hmu <em>left the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong></p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> this is why u failed the shiratorizawa entrance exam<br/>—<br/>your dose of memes and dumb shit from your local setters (and others), please call God because it needs to be purified ASAP.<br/>—<br/>discontinued, sorry everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. let 'em rip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So another generic chatfic lol :")<br/>please keep in mind that this is full blown humor and some romance, no plots at all<br/>i strongly hope i did their characterization correctly<br/>-<br/>guide names:<br/>oikawa tooru: <strong>aliens hmu</strong><br/>yahaba shigeru: <strong>certified dog trainer</strong><br/>sugawara koushi: <strong>wine aunt</strong><br/>(look i strongly refuse that he is a WORRIER mom bcz he LITERALLY praises hinata when he snucked in shiratorizawa okay)<br/>kageyama tobio: <strong>swageyama tobiyolo</strong><br/>moniwa kaname: <strong>tired man</strong><br/>koganegawa kanji: <strong>yellow angry bird</strong><br/>miya atsumu: <strong>walmart version miya</strong><br/>akaashi keiji: <strong>the babysitter</strong><br/>kozume kenma: <strong>kodzuken</strong><br/>semi eita: <strong>semisemi in ur area</strong><br/>shirabu kenjirou: <strong>semisucks lol</strong></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>mothers n fuckers alike</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>i welcome you all </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>to the beautidul, extraordinary, perfect, never been done before, setter squads ;) ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>aliens hmu <em>has added</em> </strong> <strong>certified dog trainer, swageyama tobiyolo, wine aunt, tired man, yellow angry bird <em>to a groupchat</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu <em>named the chat</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ da setter squadz yo ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>mothers n fuckers alike</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>i welcome you all </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>to the beautidul, extraordinary, perfect, never been done before, setter squads ;) ;)</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>no need to thank me</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo: </strong>*beautiful</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>HOLY SHT TOBIO-CHAN U WANNA FIGHT</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>hey now,</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>no need to be so angry at my son :)</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo: </strong>I was just trying to correct you, Oikawa-san...</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo: </strong>I'm sorry if I offend you in some way.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ur existence itself has alr offend me but go off ig </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>hello, what is this?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>sum shit oikawa made cuz he lacks attention.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>EXCUSE U ;-;</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ahh, sounds about right</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>MONIWA U TOO :(((((???</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer: </strong>where is the lie tho lol</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>et tu brute??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>i came here to hv a good time and</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>you aint finishing tht meme on my watch lol.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>im honestly feeling so attacked rn</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong> goDDAMIT MR. REFRESHING</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> wHY U DOIN THIS TO ME</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> destroying ur life is my main point to be alive now tbh lol</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> love that shit</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer:</strong> lmao suxx</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> I don't do that to Oikawa-san.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> THATS CUZ URE ALREADY DO IT U FUNKY MILK BOY</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> hey now :)</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> what u say abt my son u furry fucker</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> U HEARD ME U ALCOHOLIC AUNT </p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> i aint a radio to repeat shit all over again</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> loving the fact that Oikawa doesn't deny the furry fucker.</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer:</strong> oikawa being a furry fucker?? men this day could never</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> yahaba, my dear kouhai, i Will end u</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer:</strong> damn okay :/// my 5 pics of u staring at ********-san's bara bara arms says otherwise lol</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>go on sweetie</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>uncensor the name</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> eye-</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> yahaba being mean to his senpai? my kouhai could never.</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> Yahaba-san, I don't want to be the one who pointed this out but...</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> We all know who's the real furry here.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ in THIS house WE hate OIKAWA ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>LMAOOO YAHABA IS A FURRY</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer: </strong>STFU OIKAWA-SAN</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack:</strong> oh honeyyy</p><p><strong>Mattsun cuz i brighten up ur day: </strong>sis being called out??</p><p><strong>watHOEri: </strong>WE BEEN KNEW</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AYEEEEE</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ da setter squadz yo ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>certified dog trainer: </strong>
</p><p><strong>certified do trainer:</strong> I CAN EXPLAIN</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> LMAO FURRY FUCKER </p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> i mean i do see that coming</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer:</strong> IM NOT A FURRY</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> yeah UR A FURRY FUCKER </p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> IM WHE E ZIN G </p><p><strong>certified dog owner:</strong> IM NOT A FURRY FUCKER U BITCH</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> it's okay, Certified Dog Trainer! we still accept you!</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> Not really.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> i mean i guess since ur my kouhai and all :///</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> the fact tht moniwa has 0 idea who he is makes it better lmaooo</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> the chats in this gc is ASTRONOMICAL</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer:</strong> i</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer:</strong> i dont deserve this fucking slander</p><p>
  <strong>certified dog trainer <em>left the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> YAHABA NOOOO</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> LOOK WHAT U DID TO MY SON</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu <em>added</em> certified dog trainer<em> to the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> oh, hey Koganegawa!</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> SENPAI!!!111!!!11!</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> @certified dog trainer this could be us but u playin</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer:</strong> what was that? i couldnt hear it through the voice of BETRAYAL</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> WAITS ITS NOT MY FUALT!</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> bruh u join w/ us??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> @swageyama tobiyolo TIHS IS UR FAULT</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> Why is this my fault? I'm merely ponting out that Yahaba-san has a furry-like username.</p><p><strong>certified dog trainer <em>changed</em> <em>their</em> <em>username to</em> fuck u</strong> </p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> i can see why Oikawa-san hates u</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> Oikawa-san doesn't hate me.</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> oh honey.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> wtf is this fake news</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> its okay, ur better senpai is here :)</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> Thank you, Suga-san.</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> but in all honesty, what is this groupchat for?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> IS THIS FOR US SETTERS TO TALK ABT THINGS LIKE VOLLEYBALL??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> omg yellow angry bird how could u tell</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> THE FACT THT U HV NO IDEA WHO YELLOW ANGRY BIRD IS BUT STILL ADD HIM IN THIS GC IS STUPID IM</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> okay, u know what</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> im taking control of this gc</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> wait why</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> cuz ur a flat bitch</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> LMAOO GET REKT OIKAWA-SAN</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> MY ASS MAY BE FLAT BUT ITS AS FLAT AS THE EARTH</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> The Earth is flat, though?</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu <em>left the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> this is why u failed the shiratorizawa entrance exam</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt <em>added</em> aliens hmu<em> to the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> KAGEYAMA U ABSOLUTE FOOL</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> EARTH IS NOT FLAT WHERE HAVE U BEEN AT SCIENCE CLASS</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> How dare you assume I listened to my science teacher.</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> THIS IS WHY OIKAWA DOESNT FUCKING LOVE YOU</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> dammit, not another flat earth people.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> FUTAKUCHI-SAN ALSO SAID THAT BUT THERE'S PICTURES OF EARTH FROM OUTER SPACE AND IT'S NOT FLAT!!</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> That's what they want you to believe. </p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> That's what the governments want you all to think.</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> E A T TH E RI CH</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> but i cant do cananibalesms guys!!</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>fuck u:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> i don't know if we're surprised with the fact that Koganegawa can't spell cannibalism or the fact that he is, in fact, rich.</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> both, tbh</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> WE'RE GETTING OUT OF TOPIC AAA</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> let's introduce each other first!! cuz apparently SOME PEOPLE DONT KNOW EACH OTHER HERE</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> @ me next time bitj</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> perish</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> My name is Kageyama Tobio. I'm Karasuno setter. I'm a first year and I love milk and volleyball. I was born at December 22nd, 1996 which makes me a Capricorn. I have a sister who's name is Kageyama Miwa. My jersey number is #9. I aspire to be a setter that's able to think and toss the ball in a way so that it won't get blocked like a control tower.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> wow okay, wikipedia, thanks a lot for the information THAT IS TOTALLY UNECESSARY</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> oikawa im bout to smack u to the ground if u continue to interrupt</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> damn okay :"(</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> my name is oikawa tooru, third year, #1 @ aoba johsai. dont touch #4 tho, he's mine lmao ;) ;)</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> wtf thats too much information</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> literally everyone knows you have a crush on Iwaizumi, Oikawa.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> SHHH MONIWA SHHHH</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> my name is Moniwa Kaname, ex-setter of Dateko, third year. hopefully everything starts well here! :)</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> pure</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> perfect</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> lovin it</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> i'm sorry, Oikawa, i'm not into flat ass men.</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> GET REKT OIKAWA LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> THIS IS GOLD</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> hearts been broken so many times</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> CONTINUE ON</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> im sugawara koushi, third yr setter, #2 and i also HOPE THAT THIS WOULD END WELL</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> HI MY NAME IS KOGANEGAWA KANJI FROM DATEKO, FIRST YEAR SETTER, #7!! PLEASANT TO MEET U ALL I HOPE I CAN BECOME A BETTER SETTER</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before, unafraid to reference or not reference, put it in a blender, shit on it, vomit on it, eat it, give birth to it.</p><p><strong>fuck u:</strong> @aliens hmu this could be us but u playin</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> FUCK U YAHABA N INTRODUCE URSELF U LOW QUALITY JIGGLYPUFF</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt <em>changed</em> fuck u's <em>name to</em> low quality jigglypuff</strong>
</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> i came out to have a good time </p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> BLOCKED LMAO</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> and honestly im feelinGODDAMINT SUGAWARA-SAN STOP IT</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> just introduce yourself, low quality jigglypuff.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> YEAH ITS WAY TOO LONG FOR ME TO CALL U THT</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> yahaba shigeru, setter cuz everyone here ARE SO IDK WHY YALL SAYIN THAT UR A SETTER, #6 from aoba johsai</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> yahaba the salt is too high </p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> The salt level is taller than he is.</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> BITCH</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> why do you act so differently in real life?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> oh no, he's just salty today cuz mad dog-chan ignored him all day</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff: </strong> DO NOT SPEAK OF THT RABIES DOG NAME</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> He didn't?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> KAGEYAMA IS SO FUNNY AHAHAHHAHA</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> smh wtf is tht laugh</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> bitch dont u attack my beautiful, talented, perfect kouhai. &gt;:(</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> @GOD WHY CANT I HV A KOUHAI THATS SO PURE I'D PROTECT HIM</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> im literally right here</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> NO URE SALTY TODAY</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> then maybe u should've come to </p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> DONT U DARE</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> S H I R A T O R I Z A W A</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> LMAO</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> THIS IS SLANDER ON MY NAME</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> with all due respect that i don't have towards you, shut up, oikawa.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> eye-</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> now thats finished, why not tell us abt this gc oikawa-kun? :)</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> FIRST U TELL ME TO SHUT UP NOW U WANT ME TO SPEAK</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> why dont u run from me</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> what are you wondering</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> I'm wondering what this groupchat is specifically for, Suga-san.</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> what do you know?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> LMAO SWAGEYAMA STRIKES AGAIN</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> GODDAMIT SUGA TEACH UR SON MEMES OR SMTH I STG</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> [disapponted noises]</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> just answer his question oikawa-san</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> OKAY OKAY </p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> so ik yk tht we hv the captain gc thingie ryte</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> yeah...</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> obv?? yall show it off at snapchat all the time</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> who doesn't know about it?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> I DONT SENPAI!!!</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> You do?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> wtf hv u been teaching to ur kouhais</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> YES WE DO TOBIO-CHAN AND KOGANE MYBOY</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> koganegawa, it's the groupchat that made futakuchi's name into futanari, remember?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> OH YEAHHH LOL THAT WAS FUNNY</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> What's futanari?</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> ?</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> no one tell him.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> imma tell him lol</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> dont u dare u bitch</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC!!</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> n e ways, so i was thinking, hey if we hv captain gc.............</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> .....why not make a setter gc too</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> why not mak-- oh fuck u moniwa</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> again, not interested.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> 2-0 lol</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> that's actually a great idea! we can use this a gc to talk about strategies!</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> andddd ;) ;)</p><p><strong>swageyama tobiyolo:</strong> ... Asking for homework help?</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> kageyama u stupid fool</p><p>
  <strong>low quality jigglypuff <em>changes</em> swageyama tobiyolo's <em>name to</em> stupid fool</strong>
</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Honestly, I deserve that.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> GUYS!! </p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> yk yk~~</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> no, i don't think i do</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> TO GOSSIP!</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> I LOVE THIS BOY SM COME TO SEIJOH ANYTIME MY CHILD</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> NO THNKS I DONT WANT FUTAKUCHI-SAN TO KILL ME</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> damn</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> u know</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> this inviting some1 to a school</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> wait no</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> rlly reminds me of some1</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> oo ;) ik ik~~</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> I STG YAHABA DONT U DARE</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> "u shouldve come to shiratorizawa"</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> THATS IT IM OPENING A KICK STARTER TO PUT YAHABA DOWN</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> THE BENEFITS OF THIS IS I'D GET MOCKED LESS TO NONE</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> If this is a setter groupchat, can I add some more setters?</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> sure hoe</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> *HONEY</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> I MEAN HONEY FUK</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> KAGEYAMA ITS NOT WHAT U THINK</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> It's okay, Suga-san.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> eye-</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> WHY DID HE WASTE SUCH GREAT OPPORTUNITY</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> U absolute fool. KAGEYAMAAA</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> ?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> KAGEYAMA-KUN U SHOULDVE SAID "I WONT HESITATE BITCH"</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> But why?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> ITS A VINE KAGEYAMA LOLOLOL</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> What's vine?</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird <em>left the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong> rly close from smacking tobio-chan to next week</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff: </strong>honestly mood</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> my son!</p><p>
  <strong>tired man <em>added</em> yellow angry bird <em>to the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> I CANT LOOK AT HIM </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> HIS SMALL KNOWLEDGE ON VINE HURTS ME</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> tbh im disappointed but not surprised</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> tobio-chan lives under a rock after all</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> I live in a house, Oikawa-san.</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu <em>left the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> DOUBLE KILL LMAO</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> HOW CAN SOMEONE AS DUMB AS U BE SO GOOD AT VOLLEYBALL</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> its a phrase kageyama</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> not in a literal sense</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> on tht note im gonna teach u abt vines tmrw</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt <em>added</em> aliens hmu <em>to the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> in the name of daddy, ya boi, and the sweet ghosts i hope my lil ol' tobio-chan will be blessed w memes n vines</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> wtf did u just make me read.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> a fucking piece of art</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> AYEEE WHERE IS DAT BOI SETTER U TALKIN BOUT KAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> i hope theyre sane</p><p>
  <strong>stupid fool <em>added</em> the babysitter <em>and</em> walmart version miya <em>to the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> hola</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> soy dora </p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> i spoke too soon</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> it do be like dat sometimes bro</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> omg osamu??? that u bro??</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> stfu ya damn plastic</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> i like him already. :)</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> OMG SOMEONE ACTUALLY LIKES ME</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> ANYWAY WHT IS IS TOBIO-KUN</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> This is a setter groupchat.</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Obviously.</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> that's a big talk for someone who's name is stupid fool.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> LMAOO NICE KILL</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> HERE YEE HERE YEE SANGWOO N UHH</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> a babysitter?? wtf</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> stfu u fake ass plastic boi </p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> DONT CALL MY SENPAI PLASTIC</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> omg :") i know u care</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> why is kageyama's name stupid fool?</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> I don't get it.</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> ahh, i see.</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> introduce urselves! u can scroll up to kno who we r!!</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> name's miya atsumu, setter, second yr from inarizaki</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> omg kansai dialect ppl :00</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> sorry i dont speak trash</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> LMAO I CANT MIYA IS TOO FUNNY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> dont call me miya lol just call me atsumu</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> calling me miya feels weird cuz i hv a twin brother</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> a prettier twin brother too</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> ALL THESE HATERS</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> oh! you're osamu's twin!</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> WHY AM I ALWAYS RECOGNIZED AS HIS TWIN NOT AS ATSUMU</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> because you're not famous?</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> because he's prettier.</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> cuz he looks good unlike ur piss hair</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> osamu's more cool</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> IDK ANY OF U MIYAS LOL</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> cuz u sangwoo lolololol</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya <em>left the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>stupid fool <em>added</em> walmart version miya <em>to the</em> da setter squadz yo</strong>
</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Atsumu-san, I know you before I know Osamu-san.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> THANK U FINALLY</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> anyway i'm akaashi keiji, second yr setter of fukurodani, #5, the babysitter of bokuto koutarou.</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> not in the literal sense, kageyama, i see you typing.</p><p>
  <strong>stupid fool:</strong>
</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> THE CALL OUT LMAO</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> why do u need to babysit bokuto? isnt he like, the ace??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> ahh yes, bo-chan,,,, love tht bitch</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> his tea is piping hot</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> bokuto-san doesnt need a babysitter. it's just an inside joke in fukurodani because our ace sometimes get into dejected mode and we have to mke lots of scenario to make him come out of that mode</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> however, he's still our ace and I admire his strength and EQ.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> /sniff sniff/</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> ahh yes, is this what you could call</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Call what?</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> holy shit kageyama stfu</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> dare i say, akaashi, are you...</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> mayhaps have a...</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> crush on bokuto-san? yes, i do.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> WELL THAT WAS UNDERDRAMATIC</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> sorry? it's not like i'm hiding it or anything.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> BET TOBIO-CHAN HAS NO IDEA</p><p>
  <strong>stupid fool: </strong>
</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> You got me there.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> eye-</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> kageyama, i have a lot to teach u :)</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Please do.</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> i'm so glad i've stop volleyball. idk how i'd manage to handle futakuchi if i still continue.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> IS THAT WHY U GAVE THE CAPTAINCY TO FUTAKUCHI-SAN??</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> don't tell him</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> OIKAWA-SAN COULD NEVER</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> I COULD NEVER </p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> omg jinx</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> on an unrelated note,,,,,</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> furry fucker, one of us hv to change</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> IM NOT A FURRY FUCKER</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> sounds like what a furry fucker would say.</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Yahaba-san, he didn't even say your name.</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> LMAOOO SUXX</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> SHUT</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> our names are too alike, one of us hv to change</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> n it sure as hell aint me cuz me n 'samu r matching</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> dammit</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> wait no thats a good thing for me</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> ...where's oikawa??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> yoo-hoo~~</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu <em>added</em> semisemi in ur area <em>and</em> semisucks lol <em>to the</em> da setter squadz lol</strong>
</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> sorry, was picking up trash</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> How u gonna pick urself up </p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> i see ur a man of culture</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> stfu you all, i gotta go now be nice</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>cya~~</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> WTF IS THAT PROTACTOR HEAD DOING HERE</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> THATS IT</p><p><strong>low quality jigglypuff:</strong> YAHA-CHAN OUT</p><p>
  <strong>low quality jigglypuff <em>left the</em> da setter squadz lol</strong>
</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> Shirabu isnt even on but I can relate lol</p><p>
  <strong>tired man <em>added</em> low quality jigglypuff <em>to the</em> da setter squadz lol</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt <em>change</em> low quality jigglypuff's <em>name to</em> yahabitchy mode</strong>
</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> gee thanks sugawara</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> ure welc :)</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> can i also add another friend of mine?</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> not that i care of your answer i was just trying to be polite.</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> kids these days smh.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> STOP ACTING LIKE AN OLD MAN MONIWA-SENPAI</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> are u always screaming???</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> No, I just like to type like a madlad.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> OMG KING U DROP UR CROWN</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> I WISH I COULD BE AS CONFIDENT AS U</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Atsumu-san, I hate to break it to you but you are a madlad.</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> KAGEYAMA SLAYS YET AGAIN!!</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> AT LEAST I TAUGHT U SOMETHING WELL :"))))</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> I lied.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> :)</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> I don't hate it.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> SMH THE DISRESPECT I RECEIVE IN THIS GC </p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> WHAT IS THIS? HATE ATSUMU GC OR SMTH</p><p>
  <strong>tired man <em>changed</em> the group <em>name to</em> HATE ATSUMU GC OR SMTH</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter <em>added</em> kodzuken <em>to the</em> HATE ATSUMU GC OR SMTH</strong>
</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> honestly fuck yall</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Um ya wtf</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Kenma-san.</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Scary setter guy from karasuno</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> What the hell is this gc holy shit</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> WHAT HAPPENED?? I LEFT FOR LIEK 20 MINUTES N COME BACK TO THIS??</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> THS IS A GC FULL OF SETTERS AND WE R ASKING THE NEW PPL TO INTRODUCE THEMSELVES N TO SCROLL UP CUZ WERE TOO LAZY TO RE INTRODUCE OURSELVES</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> Im not a starter setter tho??</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> so am i and yet here i am</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> in hell?</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> worse than that.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> ... Did u lose it to ur kouhai?</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> omg yea</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> is ur kouhai mean looking and scary sometimes?</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> Yes?? Does ur kouhai have a straight hair and a fake-ass bowl cut?</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> YES!</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> URE JUST LIKE ME</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> IM JUST LIKE U</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Wtf u guys even look similar</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> YES??? WE SHOULD MEET UP ASAP I HV TO SHOW PPL ABT MY LONG LOST TWIN</p><p><strong>walmart version atsumu:</strong> i wish i lost my twin</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> JUST INTRODUCE URSELF ALREADY JFC</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Kozume kenma but call me kenma pls second yr no5 nekoma</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> kenma's too lazy for punctuation as u can see.</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Anyway i wanna play games so i gtg</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> Semi Eita, third yr shiratorizawa #3, setter n pinch server</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> The ugly bangs guy who's not active is shirabu kenjirou, an asshole</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> HISSS SHIRATORIZAWA</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> U NASTY PURPLE PPL</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> Why r u appearing out of nowhere wtf</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> ah yes, the description of a shirabu kenjirou is so on-point</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> WHY DO U GUYS HATE HIM SM THO??? HE HASNT EVEN TALKED HERE</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> u will know soon</p><p><strong>walmart version atsumu:</strong> but he cute ngl</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> He is quite short.</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> KAGEYAMA DONT CALL PPL SHORT</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> AT LEAST HE PASSED THE SHIRATORIZAWA ENTRANCE EXAM LMAO</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Too soon, Kogawa.</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> it's been months.</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> his name is koganegawa kanji, kageyama...</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> the fact that he even AT LEAST remember half of the ppl in this chat still amazes me lol</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> u mean hes always this bad at remembering names???</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> YES LMAO HE CALLED KINDAICHI KUNIMI WHEN THEYRE SO DIFFERENT</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> My name literally explains my reasoning.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> as Fun as it's been dont u guys hv smth to do</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> Running away from tendou </p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> treating my beautiful, kind, and more popular brother, Miya Osamu, onigiri</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> wtf sorry guys t'was 'samu </p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> tell him i say hi!</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> WHY DO PPL ALWAYS ASKED THT TO ME BUT NEVER THE VICE VERSA</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> he says hi back to u moniwa, he also asked if ure up to play again later</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> i am!</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> WTF U PLAYING WHAT</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> ... animal crossing?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ah... ok then</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> BITCH ADD ME THERE ILL SEND U MY CODE</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> ok!</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Why are you crossing the animals?</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> KAGEYAMA STAY WHERE U ARE IM GOING THERE TO TEACH U ALL ABT MEMES</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> oi koganegawa, wanna play fortnite</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> SURE!!</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ team cutting daichi's lifespan ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>MEMESTERS N VINERS ALIKE</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>n tiktokers too ig ://</p><p><strong>ALLTHESEGIRLSCALLMESENPAI: </strong>YES SUGA-SAN</p><p><strong>dat boi: </strong>HERE COMES DAT BOI</p><p><strong>kiNOSHITa: </strong>OH SHIT WADDUP</p><p><strong>NAHHHrita:</strong> LESGO BOYS LES FUCKING GO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>the fact that all of u come out at the same time right after i said tht is amazing, beautiful, spectacular</p><p><strong>ALLTHESEGIRLSCALLMESENPAI: </strong>ennoshita where u at homie</p><p><strong>enNOPEshita: </strong>I don't know any of you.</p><p><strong>kiNOSHITa: </strong>funny when ennoshita says he doesnt know me but when theres homework he came to me smh</p><p><strong>NAHHHrita: </strong>tfw ennoshita acts "Holier than thou" but he keeps on taking my milk</p><p><strong>dat boi: </strong>OOOO DRAG HIM</p><p><strong>ALLTHESEGIRLSCALLMESENPAI: </strong>LMAO</p><p><strong>enNOPEshita: </strong>Why am I getting dragged again now.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>OKAY EVERYONE</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> IM CALLING U ALL FOR ONE IMPORTANT JOB</p><p><strong>ALLTHESEGIRLSCALLMESENPAI: </strong>WHAT IS IT, SUGAWARA-SAN?</p><p><strong>kiNOSHITa: </strong>murder?</p><p><strong>NAHHHrita: </strong>drugdealing?</p><p><strong>dat boi: </strong>U CAN COUNT ON US</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> wtf no</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>but still cool ig</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I WANT YOU TO EDUCATE OUR KAGEYAMA TOBIO ON YOUR SUPREME KNOWLEDGE</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Hi.</p><p><strong>dat boi: </strong>we will not fail u, SUGAWARA-SANNNNN</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>I am in your care.</p><p><strong>so done with ur bs:</strong> what the fuck is this</p><p><strong>DADCHI: </strong>Suga wtf</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>it is for the best</p><p><strong>jesus but make it volleyball: </strong>No it's not ;-;??</p><p><strong>actual goddess:</strong> leave them be...</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ HATE ATSUMU GC OR SMTH ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>semisucks lol:</strong> what is this? </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong> OMG!!11!1! HELLO SHIRABU-SAN</p><p><strong>semisucks lol:</strong> who are you?</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>please don't tell me you're goshiki</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>NOOO LOL IM KOGANEGAWA FROM DATEKO</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>why do you know me though?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>omg its shirabu</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>hes alive!!</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Unfortunately</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>semi-san, please kindly 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>I will actually kill you :)</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>i mean, u could try, semi-san</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>the way he politely speaks is so passive aggresive holy shit iM </p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>what is this anyway?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>a gc for us setters to hv fun, talk shit, eat shit n whatevah</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>talk shit as in...?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IM GLAD U ASK</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YELLOW ANGRY BIRD, DRUMROLL</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>*drumrolls confusedly*</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>GIVE ME A V</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>V?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>NOW GIVE ME AN O</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>O</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>GIVE ME A R NOW</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>R?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>FINALLY GIMME AN E YALL</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i don't like where this is going.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>wtf did i just walked in on</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> im kinkshaming u oinkawa</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>KINKSHAMING IS MY KINK</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>ill make sure iwaizumi-san knows that, oikawa-san</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>pls dont lmao</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ in THIS house WE hate OIKAWA ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> <em>screenshot.jpg</em></p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DELETE THIS PHOTO NOW</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>eWwwwW UR KINK IS KINKSHAMING</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>U HV NO RIGHTS TO "EW" ME U KINKY PIECE OF SHIT</p><p><strong>iwaizumi 11 go: </strong>this is you all need jesus</p><p><strong>watHOEri: </strong>WELCOME TO BIBLE STUDY WE'RE ALL CHILDREN OF JESUS</p><p><strong>Mattsun cuz i brighten up ur day: </strong>KUMBAYAHHHHH</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>HATE THIS GC SMH</p><p><strong>maddog rabies: </strong>read the fucking gc name u dumbass</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WOW OKAY SEE YALL IN HELL</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ HATE ATSUMU GC OR SMTH ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> YAHABA WTF WHY DID U SEND HIM A SCREENSHOT OF THIS CONVO </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IM BEING KINKSHAMED BY MAKKI EYE-</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>HES KINKIER THAN ME WTF THIS IS WHY WE CANT HV NICE THINGS</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>yahaba, doing gods work everyday</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>the devil works fast but yahaba works faster</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>ew what is that expired creampuff boy doing here?</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>wait lemme put this on bullshit translator to understand this </p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>takes one to know one.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>at least im nice</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>at least i'm a regular setter.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>oh fuck u</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>can i have a waffle</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>at least im not a snotty bastard</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>at least i'm not a suckup towards my senpai</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>AT LEAST I DONT PUT MY SENPAIS NAME IN MY USERNAME</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>AT LEAST I DONT PUSH MY CRUSH AGAINST THE WALL IN THE COURT</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>AT LEAST IM TALLER</p><p><strong>semisucks lol:</strong> HEY FUCK U I MAY BE SHORTER THAN U BUT IM A BETTER SETTER THAN U ARE</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>While this has been very fun, im putting an intervention now</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Stop it the both of u</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>no.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Why</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>read my username.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area <em>kicks </em>semisucks lol <em>out of the </em></strong> <strong>HATE ATSUMU GC OR SMTH</strong></p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>the evil has been defeated</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>wait nooo </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>that shit talk was fun :(((</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt <em>adds </em>semisucks lol <em>to the </em>HATE ATSUMU GC OR SMTH</strong>
</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>surprise</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>bet you'd thought you've seen the last of me</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Fucker</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>What is vore?</p><p>
  <strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>semisucks lol:</strong>
</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>im too young for this</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>nothing important, kageyama! </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>dont mind dont mind</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>pft how innocent.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>/Coughs/ sure wishes my /coughs/ kouhai is as innocent as Kageyama /coughscoughs/</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Does Semi-san caught a cold?</p><p><strong>semisucks lol: </strong>the only thing he's catching is these hands.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Can u even reach my head tho lol</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>LMAO BURN</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>GET FUCKING REKT SHIRABU</p><p>
  <strong>yahabitchy mode <em>changes</em> semisucks lol's <em>name to </em>get rekt</strong>
</p><p><strong>get rekt: </strong>okay, furry fucker.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>LISTEN HERE</p><p><strong>get rekt:</strong> would love to listen but i don't understand "woof woof"</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>omg this is gold </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I WANT SHIRABU IN MY TEAM ASAP</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>You can hv him, we're giving discounts AND cashback</p><p><strong>get rekt: </strong>wtf</p><p><strong>get rekt: </strong>at least now i'll have a setter senpai that's worth my respect</p><p>
  <strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>LMAOOO SEMI JUST GOT TOLD OFF</p><p><strong>get rekt: </strong>i'm sorry semi-san,  do you need an ice for that burn?</p><p>
  <strong>semisemi in ur area <em>left </em><em>the </em>ATSUMU HATE GC OR SMTH</strong>
</p><p><strong>get rekt: </strong>good riddance</p><p>
  <strong>yahabitchy mode <em>added </em>semisemi in ur area <em>to the </em>ATSUMU HATE GC OR SMTH</strong>
</p><p><strong>get rekt: </strong>oh well, it was fun while it lasted</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>LOVIN THIS SALT SHAKER</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt <em>changes</em> get rekt's <em>name to </em>salt shaker</strong>
</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> He reminds me too much of Tsukishima.</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>I can see why Semi-san introduced him as an asshole now.</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>wow okay, thanks for that semi-san</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>feeling the love</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>I prefer tendou over you any day</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>now that's just a low blow</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I LOVE U GUYS LMAO</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>do you guys ever wonder what the first human thought of when they see a dick for the first time?</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What the fuck</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Its 1 am why r u thinking of that</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>the better question is:</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>why are YOU guys awake??</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>could ask u the same thing</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>studying for my test tmrw :)</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>... i should've ask u another thing</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Yea no shit</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Im playing games</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>Kenma, i suggest u sleep now</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Sleep is for the weak</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>sleep? idk her</p><p><strong>kodzuen:</strong> Offer is declined, blocked, reported</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>do not make me call your captains now :)</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>u wouldnt</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Why is kuro calling me</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Wtf why did u tell kuro on me</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>WTF HES CLIMBING UP MY WINDOW NKSXNXKA</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> omg he gottem</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Kuroo here, thank you for telling me Moniwa </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>no problem!!</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Kenma's going to sleep now press f for the fallen ones lol</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>F</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>he was a brave man</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>he's still alive tho</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>yeah, alive in our memories</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>atsumu go to sleep or i'm calling kita on you</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>PLS DONT</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HIS DISAPPOINTED FACE MAKES ME FEEL BAD :((</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>sleep</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>OK OK :(</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ what does the fox says ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>kita sasuke:</strong> @walmart version miya, please go to sleep.</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>and no, i never wonder what the first person would think of when they first saw a dick.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>nsknasksx HOW DO U KNOW I WAS ASKING THAT</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>the captain groupchat was talking about that because kuroo saw your text.</p><p><strong>target version miya: </strong>dick go worm wiggly</p><p><strong>aRAN AWAY: </strong>PLEASE STOP TALKING</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>go back to sleep and refrain yourself from thinking weird things.</p><p><strong>suna or later: </strong>kita-san out here killing atsumu lol</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>:(</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>sleep well.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>:")</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ HATE ATSUMU GC OR SMTH ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Fuck kuro</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>?? i mean sure??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>would love to be fucked by an emo boy</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>CMON FUCK ME EMO BOY</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> oh no...</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> not another one of Them.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ok wtf was tht supposed to mean</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> IT MEANS U SUCK LOL</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Look whos talking</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>drag him kenma!!</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>DRAG THE B I T C H</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHY ARE U GUYS AWAKE AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>tf did u mean ungodly hour</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>its liek, 6 am wtf</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>EXACTLY</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>ITS TIME FOR NORMAL PPL TO SLEEP ON THEIR WARM BED</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Oh to be able to sleep on my warm bed</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>oh to be able to sleep.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>lol ok u snowflake</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>NORMIES DONT INTERACT</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>IM SORRY IM NOT A QUIRKY SOFT BOI SO UWU RENEGADE SAVAGE CLASSIE</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>AAAA</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>koganegawa, go back to sleep already.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>wait i think hes onto smth</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>yeah.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>on drugs.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>What is Hogwarts?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>excuse me?</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>wait what</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu <em>left </em><em>the </em>ATSUMU HATE GC OR SMTH</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya <em>left </em><em>the </em>ATSUMU HATE GC OR SMTH</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yahabitchy mode <em>left </em><em>the </em>ATSUMU HATE GC OR SMTH</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>salt shaker <em>left </em><em>the </em>ATSUMU HATE GC OR SMTH</strong>
</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Nice kill</p><p><b>tired man: </b>the death caused by a Kageyama Tobio sure is increasing each day</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>THE ELUSIVE KAGEYAMA STRIKES AGAIN</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Was it something I said?</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>"Was it something I said?" Of course it is u stupid fuck how have u not heard that </p><p>
  <strong>tired man <em>changed</em> the group <em>name to</em> THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong>
</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area <em>added </em></strong> <strong>aliens hmu, </strong> <strong>walmart version miya, </strong> <strong>yahabitchy mode and </strong> <strong>salt shaker </strong> <strong><em>to the </em>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong></p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>tobio-chan u stupid fool</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>That's me.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>How could u not know that tho??</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> Read my username, please.</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>have you really never read that book</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>not every1 is as rich as u r shittyrabu</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>wtf you could read that shit on internet</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>uve been contaminated by iwa-chan, yahaba ;-;</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>I'm not paticoolerly good at reading.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>we could see that</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Really? What gave it away?</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>This is worse than lev</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>And hes lev</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>and you never heard of it?</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Am I supposed to?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>IM WHEEZI N G  H A HA HAA</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> WHAT ARE YOU</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Read my username.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HWO TF COULD U NOT KNWO ABT THT TOBIO-KUN</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>R E AD TH E U SER NAM E </p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> Slowly losing braincells from reading this</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>oh, you still have braincell semi-san?</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Not anymore now that i saw ur ugly 30° bangs</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> guys stop making fun of kageyama alr :(</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Thank you, Suga-san.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>i mean, he's like a kouhai to me yknow</p><p>
  <strong>stupid fool: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>salt shaker:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>
</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>I hate to be the one to remind you.</p><p><strong>stipid fool: </strong>But I am literally your kouhai, Suga-san.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>oh</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>oops lol</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken <em>left </em><em>the </em>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong>
</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>the betrayal...</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>how dare he leave me alone with this lunatics + moniwa-san</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter <em>added </em>kodzuken <em>to </em><em>the </em>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong>
</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>tf was tht supposed to mean </p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>exactly how it supposed to mean.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WHO TEACHES U ABT ANYTHING RLY?</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>MY MOMMY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>OMG HE MEMED</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>fuckin finally amirite</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> im sorry for anyone offended by kageyama's er... statement</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>he's kinda dumb but he's trying his best at the moment</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>I am trying my best right now.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>i know this, and i love u</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>damn wish i had a senpai like this</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IM RIGHT HERE FOR U</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>JUST L E T M E I N</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> L E T M E I N Y A H A B A</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>not until u take iwaizumi-san out</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>... as in, eating, killing, or asking out as a date?</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Keiji, take me out</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>semi-san, let me take you out.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area:</strong> I dont like this</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WAIT THIS AINT ABT ME </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WE NEED TO EDUCATE TOBIO-CHAN NOW</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ok so hogwarts is a school thats found in harry potter and it teaches u abt magics n stuff for witches n wizards alike. witches n wizards may vary from pureblood to half to no blood (as in their parents were both humans). squibs, witches ancestry but doesnt gain magic, and muggles, aka human, arent allowed to be in that school. so ull be there for 7 yrs n in tht school ur divided in 4 "houses" thats Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, n Slytherin.</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> our hero, everybody</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Im amazed that he read harry potter tbh</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>i stopped when i saw the slytherin hate lol :p </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>#slytherins4lyfe</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>YES! ANOTHER SLYTHERIN!!</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>dude ;-; </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>EVERYONE TELL US UR HOGWARTS HOUSE</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> slytherin all the wayYyYYYy</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE O</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Ravenclaw</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>ravenclaw as well.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>GRYFFINDOR YAY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>not surprised of that honestly.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>but in honesty, i'm gryffindor as well</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>:DDDDD</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>damn i'm the same house as yahabitch</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong> say sike rn bitch</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>i'm not lying, you ugly jigglypuff</p><p>
  <strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong>
</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>I OBJECT</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Thats not how it works tho...</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>damn :///</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>this is so sad alexa play despacito</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>hey siri what should i do when someone was being toxic to me</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>FUCKING RICH PPL</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Say "youre toxic"</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>yes.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>... im slipping underrr</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>No.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>suga-san i trusted you.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>bold of u to trust me lmaoo i aint a mom im a WINE AUNT</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>but my crackheadness cant defeat noya and tanaka lmaooo so i became a "mom"</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> TEAM MOM WHERE U AT</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>aye!</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>not you, you traitor.</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> aye.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Moniwa we alr hv a gc of tht</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>oh yeah lol.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WAIT A DAMN MINUTE</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ALL THESE PEOPLE</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>A L L THESE P E O P L E</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>stop being dramatic oikawa-san</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>you're the one to talk.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>if it werent for the laws of this land i wouldve slaughter u</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>honestly mood</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AND I STILL CANT HUFFLEPUFFS W ME??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WHAT IS THIS TREASON</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Oh u havent heard?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>??</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>owo whats this</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>can't believe semi-san still uses old meme.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Keep talking like that and the only thing thats dead isnt that meme</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SEMISEMI ARE U PERHARPS</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Dont fucking call me semisemi</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>OMG R U HUFFLEPUFF TOO</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>PLS SAY YES</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Yes</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>!!!!</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>uwu i found a hufflepuff daddy</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Please dont</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>s-stop u gonna make me c-c-commies</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>koganegawa, dont read this.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>?? OK SENPAI</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>wtf is wrong w my senpai omg</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>but u find this funny and still respects him tho</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>lol yea</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Why does this become so kinky</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>who even has daddy kink?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ME BITCH</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong> </p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>betrayed yet again.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Dont do it?? shit dont cum pls ??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>o- okay daddy</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>can't believe semi-san would do such inappropriate things in a groupchat</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>fratenizing with the enemy no less</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>sounds like jealousy to me idk ://</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Eat shit, shirabu</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>shut the fuck up, Mr. My Boyfriend Is A Dog</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>I DONT HV A BOYFRIEND NSKNSXKSXBJMCSJNCS</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ahhh~~ im cominggg</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>What kind of s&amp;m smutty wattpad fic is this </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WA IT DONT CU M OINKA WA </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>U HOE</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> ?? coming on hold</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ITS NO NUT  NOVE MBE R</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>waiT SHIT NO O O</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Can we get an f in the chat?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>F, he was so young</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>f, will continue on living his dreams</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>f he died horny as he should be</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>f, cant believe hes dead</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IM STILL HERE EYE</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>I did a test of "what hogwarts house are you?" and I got Hufflepuff. Is it a good thing?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu </strong> <em> <b>left the </b> </em> <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong></p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Kageyama killed him lmao</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>thats great sweetie!!</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>that's surprising in a way</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>eyo shitrabitch better venmo me my $5 lolll</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>he LOOKS like a gryffindor OKAY</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Serves u right</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>i wouldn't know, i am a setter not a pinch server.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Fucking bitch</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>HOES MAD AJKXJKJKDSKSA</p><p><strong>tired man </strong> <em> <b>added </b> </em> <strong>aliens hmu </strong> <em> <b>to the </b> </em> <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong></p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>brought him back to life guys.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>u sure? still bet he died from cardiac cuz tobio's a hufflepuff lol</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> :( IM STILL ALIVE GUYS PLS :(</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>sometimes i could still hear his voice :(</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>what a lovely day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i actually dont feel like posting it but SINCE (SPOILER ALERT) KUROO FINALLY MADE HIS APPEARANCE I GUESS I GOTTA CONTRIBUTE SMTH<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. back at it again —</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STOP ATTACKING MY KOUHAI</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Please attack my kouhai</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> DONT U DARE ATTACK MY KOUHAI</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> these are 3 kinds of people.<br/>—<br/>where the third yrs go out, rip koganegawa's phone, and kenma flexin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry if this isnt funny ;-;<br/>feelin a bit stressed cuz my school is starting in a day or two and boi do i hate e-learning so damn much like,,, what was the point of me going to dormschool if im studying at home ffs — enough ranting pls enjoy :")</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Hey, can I copy your homework?</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Wait, wrong groupchat, sorry.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>im concerned???</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>but im also proud so idk how to feel</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SILLY TOBIO-CHAN</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>U COPY PPL'S HOMEWORK??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ONLY BITCHES DID THAT</p><p>
  <strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong>
</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>well, continue on senpai</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>im bitches</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>bUT I DIDNT DO THT AT A GC SO HAH</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>imagine copying others' homework.</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Well im sure u dont hv to imagine shirabu :)</p><p>
  <strong>salt shaker <em>changed </em>semisemi in ur area <em>to </em>worst senpai ever</strong>
</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Wtf then what about tendou?</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>he doesn't personally attacked me.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>u kno why semi-san attacked u?</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>BECAUSE UR A BTICH</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>very cool, yahaBITCH</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>i hope u got struck by thunder</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Nice comeback genius</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>also thunder is the sound of lightning so you can't actually get struck by thunder.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>LET ME KILL HIM IN PEACE </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>so we just gonna ignore the fact tht tobio-chan is cheating??</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>are we going to ignore the fact that it is 10 pm and most of you are awake?</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>sorry, grandpa-senpai.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>why is there another futakuchi</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>STOP ATTACKING PPL </p><p><strong>salt shaker:</strong> how about no.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>kageyama, who did u ask for the hw?</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Um...</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ bOke bAKa uRusAi gOmeN kiYokO-sAn ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Can I copy your homework?</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl:</strong> WE HV HOMEWORK???///???</p><p><strong>stupid fool:</strong> BOKE HINATA BOKE</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>UR NO BETTER BAKAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>done with ur bs: </strong>read (10:26 PM)</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>ARE U LITERALLY WRITING READ BCZ U DONT WANNA HELP US TSUKISHIMA</p><p><strong>done with ur bs: </strong>read (10:26 PM)</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Hitoka-san?</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>YAMAGUCHI???</p><p><strong>done with ur bs: </strong>theyre alr asleep u fools</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>TSUKISHIMA HELP US P L E A S E</p><p><strong>done with ur bs: </strong>read (10:28 PM)</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>I WOULD DO ANYTHING PLS</p><p><strong>done with ur bs: </strong>anything?</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>AN YTH ING</p><p><strong>done with ur bs: </strong>then perish</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Fuck you Tsukishima.</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>Sorry, autocorrect, *Have a nice sleep.</p><p><strong>done with ur bs: </strong>i will end u</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>GET IN LINE LOSER</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>No one in particular.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>y'know what i feel bad</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>i'll help ya tobio-kun</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>It's English.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>never fuckin' mind</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>so long space cowboy</p><p><strong>stupid fool: </strong>WAIT PLEASE HELP ME!</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i'll try to help</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>im not that good at english, kageyama :')</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>noobio-chan there is this thing called google translate</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>LMAO NOOBIO-CHAN</p><p><strong>salt shaker </strong> <em> <b>changed </b> </em> <strong>stupid fool </strong> <em> <b>to </b> </em> <strong>noobio-chan</strong></p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>i don't want to help.</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>and even if i do, our studies are different because we uses different books.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>What he said</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>let's just see the questions first, maybe?</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>kageyama, why don't you send us the questions?</p><p><strong>noobio-kun: </strong> <em>english.jpg</em></p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>... Youre shitting me</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SWEARING??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IN MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER??</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>Oikawa, shut up</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>:(</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>excuse me??</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>ure excused, door's over there /points to the trash/</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>ew this hanako but make it brown haired boy is talking to me :///</p><p><strong>semisemi in ur area: </strong>Kageyama ur rlly living up to ur name</p><p><strong>noobio-kun: </strong>Thank you, Semi-san.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>JAKKAXJKXAKAKAKS THATS NOT A COMPLIMENT</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>thats one of the ugliest keysmash ive ever seen</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>:(</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>also kageyama, this question is easy</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>All the smart genes were given to my sister.</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yahabitchy mode:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Thats not how it works</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>ITS JUST "I AM/YOU ARE/WE ARE" QUESTIONS KAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>noobio-kun: </strong>Please assume I'm stupid.</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>look, i'm is i am.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>When he said that he's not gonna help but he suddenly helps ://</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>see this is why you're the worst senpai.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>y'all is you all</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>y'aint is you all are not</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>STOP TEACHING HIM THE WRONG ONES WTF</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i mean technically he's not wrong</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>We're is we are</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> All plural uses are</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>you're = you are</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>my fire = the one</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>i desire = believe</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>when = i say</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>i want it = that way</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>TELL ME WHY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> AINT NOTHIN' BUT A HEARTACHE</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>shut up oh my god.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>thank u for coming to our ted talk</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>what cursed did god bestowned upon me</p><p><strong>noobio-chan:</strong> Thank you, senpai.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>tobio aint actually gon' believe us yeah??</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Pretty sure he did</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>rip in pieces tobio's homework</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I got a 75 mark on my homework, thank you senpai.</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> what kind of fuckery is this.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>yea yea congrats tobio-chan whateva</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>cmon guysss its his first time getting a 75 mark from 80 points!!</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>It's actually the first time I got a 7 mark.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>wtf how sad is ur life</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>i feel pity now</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>didn't know you had it in you to feel pity.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>YOU HV LOST UR PENIS PRIVILEGE</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>wtf why?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> Then Shirabu wont hv any privilege</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Because he's a dick</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>fuck you guys.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>AS IF ANYONE WANNA FUCK U</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>at least i'm not a furry.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STOP ATTACKING MY KOUHAI</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Please attack my kouhai</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> DONT U DARE ATTACK MY KOUHAI</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> these are 3 kinds of people.</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Thank you, Suga-san.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>OFC MY SWEET BABY BOY</p><p><b>tired man: </b>please go back to your class.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>:(((</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>real mom appears :((</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>:)</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>btw where is koganegawa</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>his phone broke because aone step on it</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>imagine being stepped on by aone</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>but instead of aone its iwaizumi-san</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IM BEING CALLED OUT WTF</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> but thats kinda hot ngl</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>u know talking abt this makes me feel hungry</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>omg u horny fuck</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> NOT LIKE THAT U ASSHOLE</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> Where is the lie tho?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>SEMI STFU</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>imagine being in the middle of daichi's thigh</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>JAJXJSJA STOP</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Curiousity killed the cat but instead of curiousity, its daichi's thigh, and instead of the cat its suga.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>Y A L L</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SPILL THE FUCKING TEA</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>AT LEAST IM NOT IN LOVE W MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND IM NOT BRAVE ENOUGH TO CONFESS</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>i HATE this comment because there is ME in it smh</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Having a crush on your childhood friend but not being brave enough to confess?</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Cant relate</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Oikawa be trippin</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>U DROPPED UR CROWN KING</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>kenma out here flexing to oikawa is what i live for lmao</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WAIT GUYS IM HUNGRY</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> i thought u were japanese</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>hi hungry im dad</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Honestly mood</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> wtf guys </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>nah but im hungry too </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SAME</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>im so hungry i could EAT a wholeass door</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Tfw ure so hungry u started cannibalism</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NJJNSJNXI SPITTIN FACTS</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> we been knew</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>go on bby turn on ur location</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Hope u understand sign language cause all u seeing r my hands</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>LMAOO STOP I CNST</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>CANT BELIEBE SEMI UJST KILLED A MAN</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WAIT SINCE WERE HUNGRY </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>LETS MEET UP YALL OMG</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> i mean sure</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>LETS GOOO</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>go where u fool</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>lets meet at the new ramen place</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AIGHT LETS FUKIN GO</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WHY YALL AINT INVITIN ME</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>TOP 10 WORST ANIME BETRAYAL</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>IM ENDING OUR STREAK @aliens hmu</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>SAW YA HANGIN OUT WITHOUT ME</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ATSUMU I CAN EXPLAIN</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I WONT HESITATE BITCH</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SHIT NO </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WTF ATSUMU U RLY ENDED OUR STREAK</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>URE AT HYOGO PREFECTURE HOW TF SHOULD WE INV U</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>IDK MAYBE YA COULD OH I DONT KNOW</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>TELL ME BEFOREHAND??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IT WAS A SPONTANEOUS EVENT OKAY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>i thought ya were bae</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>w-wait bby</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>TURNS OUT YER JUST FAM</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SAD BRUH MOMENTS</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>why are you guys acting like you're about to have a breakup.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>as if i'd date a man built like a D O O R</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>URE LITERALLY A WATERED DOWN VERSION MIYA OSAMU BUT GO OFF IG</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>IM SORRY U 144PIXELED TRASHCAN</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DID U JUST CALLED ME A LOW QUALITY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> I DONT KNOW</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>DID I</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>well listen here u lil piece chicken nugget from kfc</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Wtf guys what were u even fighting about</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya: </strong>
</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WHY R WE FIGHTIN ANYWAY LMAO</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Adding a lmao doesnt hide ur antagonism</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YES IT DOES LMAOO</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Look just apologize already at the count of 3</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>1</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>2</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>3</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>See now im just disappointed at both of you</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>hey guys im already there</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>I SEE U MONIWA</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STAY WHERE U ARE OK</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>okAYHUSJA,UO</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Oikawa killed him</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>no, they will die when they see your outfit.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>LET ME DRESS HOW I WANT</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>he tackled me from behind</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong> <em>video.attach</em></p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>while u were being tackled, i studied the blade</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>LMAO THIS IS GOING TO MY IG STORY</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHERE ARE U SEMI</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Inside the ramen place, like a normal person should be</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>you're not legally allowed to said that wearing that clothes.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Kindly fuck off</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>okay, boomer.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>IM ONE YR OLDER THAN U</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> enough w the lovers quarrel alr ://</p><p><strong>salt shaker:</strong> he's not my lover ew.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>oh cmon, he cant be THAT bad</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>update on our status, oikawa's down</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> moniwa is heaving</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>the power a semi eita has cant be comprehend through words</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Stop being overdramatic, oikawa and moniwa are checking the menu</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>will i survive? who knows</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NOT CLICKBAIT CHECK MY UPDATES</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>suga-san, i'm sure it wasn't as bad as you made it seem.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong> <em>semi.jpg</em></p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>my crops? withering</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>my grades? failing</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>my skin? problematic</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>my vision? broken</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i am? suing</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>UPDATE: semi broke akaashi i repeat he BROKE AKAASHI</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Okay, so maybe in hindsight i should've asked for tendou and yamagata's approval</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>yea no shit. we all told you it was hideous.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>SO MAYBE it was kind of a mistake </p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>it's not a mistake, semi-san.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Thanks</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>it was a CRIME.</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>lmao get fucking rekt, semi-san. i hope you die of shame and regrets.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>This is absolutely not funny, delete this immediately or my lawyer will be in contact</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>let's do it baby i know the law.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>rivals to friends to lovers. rating goes up as i go. slowburn, 200k+, oblivious feelings, mutual pining. slow update.</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>hashtag hoax, hashtag never gonna happen</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>What the hell, akaashi</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>:) enjoy your ramen senpais.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> CANT FUCKING BELIEVE THE TRAGEDY THAT HAS JUST HAPPEN BEFORE MY BEUATIFUL EYES</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>*Beautiful</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STOP CORRECTING ME DAMMIT</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I'm sorry, Oikawa-san, I didn't know you can't take critism well.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>I HATE IT HERE</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>get that man kageyama. drag him.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ALSO honey talk to me when u can spell</p><p><strong>noobio-chan:</strong> That day will happen when you could beat me as a setter.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>LMAOOO KAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>END THIS BITCH'S CAREER</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>BRO U WANNA FUCKING GO</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Why are you fighting with each other through text when you both are literally next to each other??</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> so we wont hv to look at u lol</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>no print just faxx</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>^^^^^^^</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Gee thanks guys</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>but beside semis uglyass "clothes" </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>CANT BELIEVE HOW MUCH WE LOOK ALIKE</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>true</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>semi's like,,, suga but make it punky</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ENOUGH ABT SEMI WAT ABT ME</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>u look like a straight white boy aesthetic pleasing google result</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AYE-</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i mean, u look good.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DAMN STRAIHGT</p><p><strong>noobio-chan:</strong> Oikawa-san, you're straight?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DO I LOOK--</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>STOP BULLYING MY KOUHAI WTF </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I nominate shirabu for you to bully instead</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>im NOT touching that FUCKING SALT OF A BOY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>OKAY SO AFTER LONG LONG THINKING</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>we, oikawa + suga + moniwa, have decided ......</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>drumrolls</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>circuses coming out of nowhere and many ppl doing backflips</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>FIREWORKS APPEARING EVERYWHERE</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ONE DIRECTION SINGING IN THE BACKGROUND</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Stop the dramatics the fuck</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>shhh... </p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> semi we're going to buy you better clothes</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I like it the way it is, thanks</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>this isnt abt u??</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>THIS IS FOR PROTECTING EVERYONE FROM U </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>homies ive paid the food</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>get in loser, were going shopping</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>let's go gays let's go go</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>As long as i wont look like a straight white boy im fine with it i guess</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>FEELING ATTACKED</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Good</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>smh this is what i get after paying u all</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ TENDOU SHUT THE F UP ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>OMG!!!111!!1</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER:</strong> GUYS OMG OMG</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>LOOK WHO I FOUND </p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan:</strong> Tendou, I hope this is important.</p><p><strong>owohiwa:</strong> bet it isnt tho</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>IT IS WTF</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>ITS LEGIT IMPORTANT</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>I ALWAYS TELL THE IMPORTANT NEWS AND ONLY THAT</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>I MEAN WHEN HV I NEVER??</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>u want us to answer that, tendou-san?</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>NOT LIKE I CARE LOLOLOL</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Well, what is it?</p><p><strong>ha!!yato:</strong> WTF DID I JUST WITNESS</p><p><strong>ha!!yato: </strong>SEMI IS THAT U??</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I- Yes?</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>SO IM NOT DREAMING??</p><p><strong>owohiwa: </strong>okay guys srsly what r u talking abt??</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>im.......... intrigued...............</p><p><strong>ha!!yato: </strong>SEMI LEMME TAKE A PIC</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Why?</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>TO CELEBRATE THE DAY U LOOK NORMAL IN UR NORMAL CLOTHES</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Is that what the commotion downstair is about?</p><p><strong>ha!!yato: </strong>If u mean commotion as in Tendou taking selfies with Semi and him trying to run away from him, yeah lol</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>SEND PICS SEND PICS SEND PICS SEND PICS SE</p><p><strong>FUTURE ACE: </strong>SENPAI WHAT IS THIS ALL ABT?</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>read the chat before, goshiki, can't you read?</p><p><strong>FUTURE ACE: </strong>;-; SHIRABU-SANNN</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>did i stutter?</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>besides, he probably still look just as bad.</p><p><strong>owohiwa: </strong>yeah, what shirabu said</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Rude smh</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>WHERE IS THE PIC WHERE IS THE PIC WHERE IS THE PIC WHE</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>WAIT A DAMN MINUTE KAWANISHI</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>I NEED TO FIND THE ONE WHERE I DONT LOOK BAD OKAY</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>you would need plastic surgery, then, senpai.</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>WOW OKAY NEVER FUCKING MIND</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>NO SENPAI SEND IT SEN IT SE ND I T</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Why do you want it anyway?</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>I COULD GET GOOD MONEY FROM SELLING THIS TO PPL OKAY</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>IM A BROKE BITCH WITH HIGH WANTS</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>I could relate to that.</p><p><strong>ha!!yato:</strong> ushi ur rich af wtf</p><p><strong>FUTURE ACE:</strong> Oh!! Semi-senpai, you look GOOD!!!</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Thank you goshiki, u rly dont have to say that but i feel very happy that u say that. Do you want food, candies, chocolates?</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>the favoritism is STRONG here, folks.</p><p><strong>FUTURE ACE: </strong>NO NEED SENPAI :)</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>This is why ure my favorite</p><p><strong>ha!!yato: </strong>wow okay, guess im not even here</p><p><strong>owohiwa: </strong>3 yrs of friendship n he just threw us away damn</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>T E N D O U - S A N WHERE IS IT HHH</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>MY WALLET IS S T A R V I N G</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>OKAY WAIT JESUS FUCKING CHRIST</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong> <em>damnboislol.jpg</em></p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy:</strong> G IVE THANK</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>um wow okay semi-san u do look good here tf</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Thanks? I guess?</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>im bout to be sugar daddy now yall</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>anyone wanna be my sugar baby</p><p><strong>FUTURE ACE: </strong>ID LIKE TO BE A BABY KAWANISHI-SAN</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>wait hol up-</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Don't you dare, Kawanishi.</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>nice kill, goshiki.</p><p><strong>FUTURE ACE: </strong>?? OKAY SENPAI??</p><p><strong>ha!!yato: </strong>just 5 hours ago he looked like a trash </p><p><strong>ha!!yato: </strong>NOW HE LOOKS SO MAGNIFICENT I-</p><p><strong>ha!!yato: </strong>they grow up so fast :")</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Youre not my mom tho?</p><p><strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>IS THIS WHAT PARENTS FEEL LIKE WHEN THEY BRING THEIR CHILD TO SCHOOL? :"""")</p><p><strong>owohiwa: </strong>now u may have a chance to get a significant other :")</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Now ur just bullying me -_-</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan:</strong> Wait, isn't that Oikawa's jacket?</p><p>
  <strong>ha!!yato: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>GUESSMONSTER: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>owohiwa: </strong>
</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I can explain</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>so are we gonna ignore the fact that ushijima-san knows that it was oikawa-san's jacket or??</p><p><strong>kawaii bitchy: </strong>so we gonna ignore that u didnt insult semi-san?</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>touche.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Oikawa u fucker take ur goddamn jacket</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>woah woah woah what is the meaning of this</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>sus.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>jealousy is an ugly bitch u know</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>so is your face.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>damn fuck u too</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> oh worm?</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>i can explain</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>EXPLAIN THEN</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ure gonna give him UR jacket but not ME??</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>WAIT U GOT JACKETS?? I GOT A HAT FROM HIM</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>You guys are getting things from Oikawa-san?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>NO WTF I JUST LEND IT TO SEMI</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YAHABA SHIRABU WHY R GUYS SO TOXIC LMAO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>thats how they show their love</p><p><strong>salt shaker:</strong> um no.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>@salt shaker .... - - .--. ... ---... -..-. -..-. .-- .-- .-- .-.-.- -.-- --- ..- - ..- -... . .-.-.- -.-. --- -- -..-. .-- .- - -.-. .... ..--.. ...- -...- -.. --.- .-- ....- .-- ----. .-- --. -..- -.-. --.-</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>and what is this supposed to be?</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>remorse code :(</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>honestly fuck you.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>go on, dont be a pussy</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>translate them </p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>okay?</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>wait i don't understand morse code.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i hv a bad feeling abt this tbh</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>just use google??</p><p><strong>salt shaker:</strong> oh yeah.</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>wait why is a link?</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>just continue</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>right...</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>FUCK U</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>FUCK U N UR WHOLE ASS FAMILY</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>FUCKIG BITCHASS BITCH MOHTERFUCKING </p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>I have fucked no mother.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>sure hopes Yahaba is wearing condom as he fucks with Shirabu's life.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>WE GO R A W LIKE A MAN</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>S HUT THE FUC K U P U DOUBLE JOINTED PU S S Y</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>why am i always left with the two of you?</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>thats life i guess lol</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i miss koganegawa </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>attractive people sucks cuz all the good things went ta their physical appearance but not their personality</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>I FEEL ATTACKED</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>you shouldn't.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LMAOOOOO</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>I CANT FIND WHETHER THIS IS A COMPLIMENT OR AN INSULT</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> away, you three inch fool.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> AKAASHIS DONE W OIKAWAS BS LMAO CANT BREATHE</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>die then, atsumu.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>damn </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>lmao dedass</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ya would not believe yer eyes </p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I COULD SWALLOW MEDPILLS DRY</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>as they try to teach me how to dance~~</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>wait that aint the damn lyrics</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>kageyama, how do you know this?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KAGEYAMA U DIDNT</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I swallowed medpills.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>LMAO NAIS</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WAIT NO</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>when u a wine aunt but also the designated mom team</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>why did you do that?</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Because I have a flu.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHY DID U S W A L LO W IT DRY KAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DRY</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Am I not supposed to do that?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>tobio-chan you stupid bitch</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>but i mean, mad respect that he didnt die</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>how has he stay alive all this time?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>URE SUPPOSED TO POP IT IN UR MOUTH, AND DRINK A WATER TO SWALLOW THE PILL</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Huh.</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I'll remember that next time. Thank you for the suggestion, Suga-san.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ITS NOT A SUGGESTION KLAMSLZ,AZLS</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I CANT BE A WINE AUNT AND ALSO A MOM AT THE SAME TIME</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> multitask bitch</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>Kageyama, it was an instruction not a suggestion.</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I will keep that in mind, Akaashi-san.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>UR A HAZARD FOR THE SOCIETY I LOVE IT</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>lol o he swallows?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ohohoho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>NOWS NOT THE T I M E FOR UR HORNYASS ATSUMU</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>BULLSHIT</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>everytime IS horny time DONT DENY IT</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>and everytime we kissed i swear i could fly.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>why did i say that.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AKAASHI WELCOME TO THE TEAM</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i REFUSE to be a part of you people.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ikr :///</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>suga-san, YOU are one of them.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>u got me there lol</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ya cant spell final without anal</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>............Yes u can</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What is with u and ur weird philosophy and 12 AM?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>idk man but do u ever think if a necromancer could bring back someone who's dead inside?</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Okay that was good</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>like wat if they could bring back our will to live and be imaginative yknow</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Wake me up insideee</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>S A V E M EEE E E</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> What if were living in a simulation and we die when our free trial ended</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>omg</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>what if we got sick bcz of the virus infecting our system</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Holy shit</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> GO TO SLEEP WTF</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>No</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>nevah</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i swear death is coming to u early</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Yeah in my ass</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LMAO</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Bye bye bye</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>BYE BYE</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> god regret creating u</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>get rid of me then</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>january february march april may june JASON DERULOO~~</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Mmmm watcha sayyyy</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>hi hello wtf is going on &lt;3??</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ITS CLLED PILLOW TALK AYEEE</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> oh u of plentiful lack of wits</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Be careful making wishes in the</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>DARK DARK</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>You know fall out boy?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>i like ppl who looked like emos :")</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>honestly same</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>cmon fuck me emo boy</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>Emo boys where yall at</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> another day of being friendzoned by bokuto-san.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>friendship still going strong.</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I have a solution.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>that's a first.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>S H U T</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Confess your love.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>denied.</p><p><strong>noobo-chan: </strong>Find another crush.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>it's not that easy.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>bokuto-san is like a star. with a star before my eyes, all there is left for me to do is to "play as I have always done" and deliver. if playing as I have always done is what's required, then I can do it. bokuto is the kind of person that compels you to give it your all, because you know he's giving it his all. no matter what people may say, we are the protagonist of the world.</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> OKAY U ARE 100% WHIPPED</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Then die single, I guess.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHY DID U WRITE THAT SOF AST THO</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i have it written at my notes so all i did was copy and paste it.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ah okay</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>no thoughts head empty JUST PINING OVER UR CAPTAINS AMIRITE PEOPLE</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I HEARD PINING AFTER UR CAPTAINS N I CAME HERE AS FAST AS I CAN</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> the pining over ur captains sure is popular</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Pining over your captain?</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Cant fucking relate</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I smell singles here</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>HELLO 911 I WOULD LIKE TO REPORT A MURDER HERE</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>KENMA RLY JUST SLAUGHTERED THEM ALL</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>can i join the pining over ur captain squad</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NO FUCK OFF</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>LEMME LOVE MYSELF TOO DAMN</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>wait yer a captain aint'cha</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>yea??</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>do you know if bokuto-san ever talked about me?</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Desperate much keiji?</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>let me live.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>we talked abt everyone tbh LMAO</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>LIKE WHEN OSAMU AND ATSUMU TRIED TO MAKE KITA LAUGH BUT FAIL</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HOW AR WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW HIS SENSE OF HUMOR IS HEY JOHNNY</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>or when suga started a riot at the vball practice one day</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> still proud abt it tbh</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>and me?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>OKAY SO BOKUTO ALWAYS COMPLIMENT U AND ALL LIKE A FUCKING GAY BUT HE DOESNT FIND IT ROMANTIC AT ALL LIKE</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong> <em>screenshot.jpg</em></p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>"akaashi is so kind and calm with me. he always try his best to help me and it makes me happy and heart beats fast and my hands got sweaty. like i can feel my face becoming warm and some bugs in my stomach. hes cute and handsome too and i love looking at his cerulean blue eyes that just makes me go crazy. his voice is so husky and i love it when he called my name. so yeah, i guess he's my best friend"</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What the fuck did i just read</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HE GOT US IN THE FIRST HALF NGL</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ewWwWw GaYYyyY</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>okay? look who's talking.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>A single</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>FUKCING STOP</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>friendzone at the finest</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>why is he like this. is that a confession or a rejection.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i can't deal with this shit.</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>But isn't that how best friends think?</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>young man who have u friendzoned</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHO</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>feeling bad for the guy he liked tbh</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I hv a feeling i know who</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I feel like that towards Hinata as well. That's a normal friendship.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>THAT AINT FRIENDSHIP</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>YA KNO WHAT FRIENDSHIP IS</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>TWAS' LIKE BABE BUT PLATONICALLY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>BASTARD BUT PARTNERLY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LIKING SOMEONE IS LIKE</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: TWAS</strong> THE ONE WHERE YA JUST GO BRO BUT ROMANTICALLY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>SWEETHEART BUT RIVALRY</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>tag urself im bastard but partnerly</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Babe but platonically</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Oh wait-</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>STOP F L E X I N G</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IF GOD DIDNT NERFED ME ID BE GETTIN BOYFRIEND</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What are you, satan?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>son ur not that important for him to care lmao</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>So you're telling me I like Hinata?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>yes???</p><p><strong>nooobio-chan: </strong>That's stupid.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Tobio shouyou literally said that he had butterflies in his stomach whenever he sees u</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Why would he eat butterflies?</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Is he that hungry?</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>That boke.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>U RLY LIVIN UP TO UR NAME TOBIO IM SO FUCKING MAD AT U BUT THIS IS SO FUNNY</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Thank you, Atsumu.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>are you stupid or dumb?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>MY IQ IS DYING </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>a- are u sure kageyama?</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I appreciate the gesture, Suga-san, but I really think we're friends.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>This is so fucking stupid</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>This is why all of u r singles smh</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>shut up kenma not all of us have requited crush.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I rest my case</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I don't have a crush on Hinata.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>?? no one fucking asked but okay??</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>shut up, semi-san.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Im not even talking what the fuck</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>you're breathing.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>What do u want me to do?? Not breathe??</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>you finally get the hint.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>As i said this is why all of u are single</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>But I don't have a crush on Hinata.</p><p><strong>salt shaker:</strong> literally no one brought that up anymore, kageyama.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>hes just be a tsundere like u</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>who you calling tsundere fuckface.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>pretty sure i made it clear i was talking about you but i guess i gotta repeat it cuz ur head is too thick</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>and yet i am a starting setter.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Suck a dick</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>i kno whos dick he wanna succ </p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>go suck kyoutani's dick.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>I DONT LIKE HIM WTF</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Ah yes, the tsundere trinity, kageyama, shitrabu, and yahaba</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>you made it so easy to hate you.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>And yet u hang out with me most out of all the third years</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>shut up.</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>STOP FLIRTING AT MAIN WTF</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> yall</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>any of ya have twitter?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>literally everyone has it :///</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>why do you ask though?</p><p><strong>yahabitchy mode: </strong>smh accept my request shitrabu</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>i just fucking did, shithead.</p><p><strong>salt shaker </strong> <em> <b>changed </b> </em> <strong>yahabitchy mode </strong> <em> <b>to </b> </em> <strong>shithead</strong></p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fuck off</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Pretty sure everyone here has it</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>yea</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>OBVIOUSLY WHERE WE GONNA GET THE TEA SIS</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I'm surprised I understood what Suga-san typed.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>Tanaka, Narita, Noya and Kinoshita taught you good yesterday</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>so proud my bby finally understand gen-z bullshits</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Whats it for tho</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>i just asked that, semi-san.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Well im allowed to ask too, arent i</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> cut the crap you two.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>let me guess, you want us to follow each other and read each others' twit?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LETS FOLLOW EACH OTHER IN TWITTER </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>DAMN AKAASHI</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>THATS A GOOD SHIT [ @thegrandking ]</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>COME GET YALL JUICE [ @diehatecry ]</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>sure, its actually not a bad idea [ @moniwakaname ]</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i mean, what could go wrong lol [ also koganegawa's is @Birdboy ]</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>you jinxed it. [ @SKenjirou ]</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Im just here for the drama tbh </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Lemme read all your fuckery [ @Kodzuken ]</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>everytime i'm sad, i read all of pre-relationship kenma's twits and suddenly i didn't feel so sad. [ @Notaghashee ]</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Exposed</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>This is mine [ @LactoseTolerant ]</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>And I don't have a crush on Hinata.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>THATS WHAT SOMEONE WHOS IN DENIAL WILL SAY</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>NO ONE FUCKING ASKED TOBIO-CHAN</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>De Nile isnt just a river in Egypt [ @SemiSemi ]</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Nile is a river?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> aint he that one direction guy ://</p><p><strong>salt shaker:</strong> how are you this stupid but one of the best setter in japan.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>god gave him dumbassness or else he wouldve fight hand-to-hand combat with god at 12 at the parking lot and win</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>twitter :</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p><p>moniwa kaname / third yr daketo</p><p> </p><p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p><p>#1 SEIJOU</p><p>USHIWAKA DONT INTERACT </p><p> </p><p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p><p>i dont know a tendou satori</p><p> </p><p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p><p>baby hotline pLEASE HOLD ME CLSOE T O Y O U</p><p> </p><p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p><p>fukurodani's setter</p><p> </p><p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p><p>gamer by day, gamer also by night</p><p> </p><p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p><p>OSAMU WISHES HE WAS ME</p><p> </p><p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p><p>dont follow me</p><p> </p><p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p><p>i have broken gaydar im sorry</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p><p>milk</p><p> </p><p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p><p>KOGANEGAWA KANJI AT YO SERVICE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HUGE REMINDER FOR YALL TO TRANSLATE THE MORSE CODE AND SEARCH IT UP!!<br/>yes i ship atsukita :"<br/>yes only kuroken are established :"<br/>get ready for twitter styled for the next chapter :)<br/>comments and kudos are appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. look at all those chickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>atsumu but grey </strong>@SAMU<br/>YA FUCKIN KNOW WHAT<br/><em>@TSUMU </em>YER THE REASON WHY THERE IS U IN STUPID 🖕🖕🖕</p><p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU<br/>guess what genius<br/>THERE IS AN I IN STUPID TOO 🤡💀<br/>—<br/>KUROKEN WORLD DOMINATION  AND MORE MEMES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>before you guys beat me up for the long update I CAN EXPLAIN<br/>so my school finally started this monday and I AM STRESSED.<br/>not only did i got into a fight with a classmate i dislike (that i won lmao) there are SO MANY WORKS SO IM RLLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE MY SCHOOL IS EXTREMELY STRICT AND STUFF<br/>I ALSO GOT MAJORLY SPOILED FOR THE CHP.402 AND I CANT STRESS ENOUGH HOW MUCH I HATE BEING SPOILED AT THE LAST CHAPTER OF HAIKYUU BUT BOY WAS THE CHAPTER GOOD (STILL MAD THO CUZ I WANNA READ IT DURING OIKS BDAY)</p><p>BUT I MANAGED MAKING A 5k TWITTER CHAPTER</p><p>and so without further ado, enjoy!</p><p>WARNING: there will be KNIVES OUT spoilers! so if you want to watch it but didn't want to spoil yourself you can skip the part where Atsumu said "out here living the best of my life" to the next twit post "who run the world"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p><p>moniwa kaname / third yr daketo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p><p>cant believe I finally won’t have to deal with futakuchi #blessed 😌</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>eboy nation rise </strong>@FUTAkuchi</p>
  <p>WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN AJNAJNSNX</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>you know exactly what</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p><p>#1 SEIJOU</p><p>USHIWAKA DONT INTERACT ❌❌</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p><p>[ a selfie of oikawa, makki and mattsun looking sad and dramatic with hangers at the background ]</p><p><em>@LOVEGODZILLA </em>all these hangers but u dont wanna hangout w us 🥺😭</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flat earther enthusiast </strong>@mattSUN</p>
  <p>opening forms for anyone who wanna be our new best friends 🤧😢</p>
  <p><strong>i wear sunblock </strong>@HANAMAKI</p>
  <p>[ a selfie of makki making a peace sign while oikawa and mattsun are looking at a pack of trays tearfully]</p>
  <p>cant believe he betrayed us 😤😭</p>
  <p><strong>theres GOD in GODZILLA </strong>@LOVEGODZILLA</p>
  <p>i was taking my exam guys wtf -_-</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Wakachan </strong>@Ushiwaka</p>
  <p>This wouldn’t happen if you have joined ✨ Shiratorizawa ✨</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>FUCK OFF GET OUT OF MY TURF 🖕🖕🖕🖕</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p><p>i dont know a tendou satori</p><p> </p><p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p><p>When u want someone to treat u like spotify premium but u only found ppl who acts like free spotify 😔😔</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yamaGodta </strong>@HEYato</p>
  <p>Is this because I took your last pocki 👁️👄👁️</p>
  <p><strong>eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>No but fuck u nonetheless</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>guess MOnSTAA </strong>@SHATori</p>
  <p>lololololol is it bcz i leak ur middle school pics 2 kawanishi 🤠</p>
  <p><strong>eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>WHAT THE FUCK TENDOU</p>
  <p><strong>living not thriving </strong>@reonoohira</p>
  <p>RIP SEMI 5EVAH IG</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p><p>baby hotline pLEASE HOLD ME CLSOE T O Y O U</p><p> </p><p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p><p>cant sleep due to homosexual thoughts 😇😇</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Dad not dead </strong>@Daichi</p>
  <p>What?</p>
  <p><strong>KIYOKO-SAN PLS NOTICE ME </strong>@ryuuBRO</p>
  <p>no thoughts head empty just kiyoko-san</p>
  <p><strong>NOYA </strong>@rollinTHUNDA</p>
  <p>honestly mood</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemal </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>THIS ISNT ABT HER BUT SAEM 😭😭😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p><p>fukurodani's setter</p><p> </p><p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p><p>day 129 of flirting with bokuto-san and him not realizing. 😌</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>The leaf village </strong>@akiNORI</p>
  <p>How’s life in simp land?</p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>i’m fucking starving. 😊</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>update: he smiled at me and i’m about to go to the hospital. 🙂✌️</p>
  <p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p>
  <p>/cries in oblivious fuckers/</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p><p>gamer by day, gamer also by night</p><p> </p><p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p><p>Buy me applepie and i’ll love u unconditionally</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>KEEP SPIRIT UP </strong>@TAKETORA</p>
  <p>Sneaky bastard :///</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>i lev u uwu </strong>@haibalev</p>
  <p>ILL BUY U APPLEPIE KENMA-SAN 😆😆😆😆</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>No not u</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>ILL BUY U SOME 😆😆</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Ur hand in marriage sir 💍</p>
  <p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p>
  <p>lets not get too hasty 🤩🤩</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p><p>OSAMU WISHES HE WAS ME</p><p> </p><p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p><p>in da future ya get immediate answers to yer hypothetical questions ya get me? 😔</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>suna </strong>@momotaro</p>
  <p>no I don’t?? wtf</p>
  <p><strong>atsumu but grey </strong>@SAMU</p>
  <p>t’was getting later earlier now ain’t it? 😕</p>
  <p><strong>IDK ANY MIYA </strong>@aranojiro</p>
  <p>PLEASE SHUT YER TRAP 😭😭😭</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p><p>dont follow me</p><p>               </p><p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p><p>don’t you just hate it when you thought you have a friend but they doesn’t think that? 🤡🤡🤡</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Wakachan </strong>@Ushiwaka</p>
  <p>No, I don’t. But if you want to talk about it, I am here to listen.</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>thank you, senpai.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>haters gon hate </strong>@kawanishiTAICHI</p>
  <p>STOP BEIGN DRAMATIC IT WSA JUST A BOOK 🤧🤧</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>you sound like a friend i used to have. too bad he betrayed me. he looked like this --&gt; 🤡</p>
  <p><strong>haters gon hate </strong>@kawanishiTAICHI</p>
  <p>WIAT I HV SMTH FOR U SO PLS FORGIV E ME 🥴</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>i’m waiting.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p><p>i have broken gaydar im sorry</p><p> </p><p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p><p>WHO FUCKING GIVES ME LOVE LETTER FROM “”””KYOUTANI”””” AS A PRANK HUH</p><p>U WANNA FUCKING FIGHT ME?? 😤😤😤</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>kyoutani </strong>@MADDOGCHAN</p>
  <p>maybe u should fucking die -_-</p>
  <p><strong>so fucking tired </strong>@nimikun</p>
  <p>stop with the flirting smh </p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>WE ARENT FLIRTING 😤</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>LIBERO RIGHTS </strong>@WHATari</p>
  <p>OMG <em>@MADDOGCHAN </em>U DUMBASS LMAO 🤣🤣🤣</p>
  <p><strong>kyoutani </strong>@MADDOGCHAN</p>
  <p>I HATE IT HERE</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p><p>milk</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p><p>Cries in quadritc formula.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Green is the new black </strong>@tadashibutvb</p>
  <p>D- Don’t you mean quadratic formula?</p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>Cries in spelling. 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>HAH BAKAGEYAMA</p>
  <p><strong>Azumane Asahi </strong>@NotYourGod</p>
  <p>Stop the both of you are just the same 🙂</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p><p>KOGANEGAWA KANJI AT YO SERVICE</p><p> </p><p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p><p>PILLOWS NEVER PLEAD THEIR OWN CASE 😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Daketo </strong>@Aone</p>
  <p>Are they supposed to?</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>MAYBE 😭😭??</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NEXT ACE!! </strong>@BowlcutBoy</p>
  <p>Why should they???</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>wAIT U HV A POINT </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>futakuchi deserves no rights </strong>@yaSUSHI</p>
  <p>YOUVE YEED UR LAST HAW 🤠 PARDNER 🤠</p>
  <p><strong>eboy nation rise </strong>@FUTAkuchi</p>
  <p>wack shit 🤪🤪</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>flirting?? In front of my salad??</p>
  <p><strong>eboy nation rise </strong>@FUTAkuchi</p>
  <p>SJSJAJXNJSNSJKAK</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p><p>[ a selfie of oikawa, suga, moniwa, and semi at a ramen shop. oikawa had a peace sign and put his tongue out, suga was looking at the menu with semi, oblivious to what oikawa was doing, and moniwa gave a smile at the camera ]</p><p>just pretty setters being pretty #thirdyrsonly #miyagionlys 🥰😍</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>WHY DIDN’T U TELL US U WERE TAKING A PIC SMH 😤😤</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>why are you guys like this -_-</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Dad not dead </strong>@Daichi</p>
  <p>Why is there TWO Sugawara? 😳</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>I have a name 🤡</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p><p>[ a selfie of suga making a peace sign and semi smirking at the camera ]</p><p>LOOK WHO I FOUND EVERYBODY 🤩🤯🥳</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>a piece of trash? i hope you throw him out, suga-san. 👍</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>Fucking brat 👋</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>You guys actually do look alike wtf</p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>at least one of them didn’t betray the mom team 😔</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>LET IT GO ALREADY 😭😭</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>KIYOKO-SAN PLS NOTICE ME </strong>@ryuuBRO</p>
  <p>SUGA-SAN WHY R U W THEM PURPLE HOES 😡😡😡</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>because i can :)</p>
  <p><strong>KIYOKO-SAN PLS NOTICE ME </strong>@ryuuBRO</p>
  <p>understandable hv a nice day</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p><p>THEY SEE ME ROLLIN 🤪🤪</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>THEY HATINNNNNNNNNN 😎😎</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>eboy nation rise </strong>@FUTAkuchi</p>
  <p>PRACTICE UR DAMN SETS BIRD BRAIN</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>SIR YES SIR</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>i feel so happy to see you suffer being a captain 🤩🤩</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p><p>Why pass grades when you could just pass away? 🤗😩</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p><em>@rollinTHUNDA </em>Did I do it right?</p>
  <p><strong>NOYA </strong>@rollinTHUNDA</p>
  <p>kinoshita n I taught u well my disciple 😌👌</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Dad not dead </strong>@Daichi</p>
  <p>Mood 😔✌️</p>
  <p><strong>Dad not dead </strong>@Daichi</p>
  <p>Wait, no. You have to study! </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Green is the new black </strong>@tadashibutvb</p>
  <p>Well maybe if you studied for your math exam you wouldn’t have to tweet this 🙂</p>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>OOOOOOOO</p>
  <p><strong>Green is the new black </strong>@tadashibutvb</p>
  <p>You’re no better 🤡</p>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>k then :((((</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p><p>when ur telling ppl abt ur sad n tragic backstory but they laugh at u instead 🤡🤡🤡</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>LIBERO RIGHTS </strong>@WHATari</p>
  <p>I THOUGHT U WERE JOKING KAKXNNKLSAL</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>I WAS TALKING ABT MY LIFE THATS NOT FUNNY WTF</p>
  <p><strong>LIBERO RIGHTS </strong>@WHATari</p>
  <p>YEA IT WAS PEAK COMEDY LMAOO 🤪🤪</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>kyoutani </strong>@MADDOGCHAN</p>
  <p>ur mom made a funnier joke tho 😆</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>?? HOW DO U KNOW MY MOM?? AND WHAT JOKE DID SHE MAKE??</p>
  <p><strong>kyoutani </strong>@MADDOGCHAN</p>
  <p>you 💀🙏</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p><p>cutting off the negativities in my life</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>slowly but surely im getting better</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>kyoutani </strong>@MADDOGCHAN</p><p>FUCKING UNBLOCK ME YAHABA</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>so fucking tired </strong>@nimikun</p>
  <p>trouble in paradise i see</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p><p>[ a selfie of Atsumu in a place that looks eerily like a kitchen. Atsumu is eating a chocolate cake with blankets around him and a laptop from behind playing “Knives Out”, Osamu is at the background holding 2 bottle cans that looks strange ]</p><p>out here livin the best of my life 🤩✨💫</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>IDK ANY MIYA </strong>@aranojiro</p>
  <p>………..is that osamu mixing red bull and coffee???</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>THIS AINT ABOUT HIM SMH 😭😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>suna </strong>@momotaro</p>
  <p>damn no invite?</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>and have ya n my bro makin heart eyes?? N E V ER AGA I N 💀💀💀</p>
</blockquote><p>               </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>SPOILER ALERT: THE GIRL WAS NOT THE KILLER 😤😤</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi              </p>
  <p>STOP SPOLING IT I HAVENT WATCH IT</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>SPOILER ALERT: IT WAS A SUICIDE 😤😤</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>FUCK U FOR SPOILING IT FOR ME</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>spoil semi-san please.</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>Eat shit 💩💩</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p><p>WHO RUN THE WO RL D👺👺</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>atsumu but grey </strong>@SAMU</p>
  <p>WoOOo meNNnnNn 😈</p>
  <p><strong>suna </strong>@momotaro</p>
  <p>skidipapapapapppppppp</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>IDK ANY MIYA </strong>@aranojiro</p>
  <p>It takes a lot of heart to be this stupid 😬😭</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>LMAO ARAN YER SO FUNNY I C A N T 😋😋</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>IDK ANY MIYA </strong>@aranojiro</p><p>WHERE IS THE MIYA CONTROL CENTRE 😭😭😭😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p><p>thanos didn’t die for this 😔😔</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>WHATS WRONG SENPAI 🧐</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>it’s nothing important to you, koganegawa, it’s alright :)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>eboy nation rise </strong>@FUTAkuchi</p>
  <p>I SAID I WAS SORRY 😭😭 </p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>well sorry doesn’t bring back my coffee, does it? 🙃🙃</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>thanos isn’t real, though? 🤨</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>YES HE IS ALIENS ARE OUT THERE 😠😤🤬</p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>ah shit, here we go again.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p><p>"what a beautiful wedding." a bridesmaid said to the waiter. said waiter looks at the couple solemnly, "yes, but what a shame," the bridesmaid looks confused, eyes asking the waiter to continue, "what a shame the poor groom’s bride is a whore."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>You listen to p!atd?</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>what is that?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>I CHIME IN WITH A HAVENT YA PPL HAVENT HEARD OF</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR NO</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>haters gon hate </strong>@kawanishiTAICHI</p>
  <p>thought u hate rock songs 🤔</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>it’s not that bad</p>
  <p><strong>haters gon hate </strong>@kawanishiTAICHI</p>
  <p>sureeeeeee JAN 🥴</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Wakachan </strong>@Ushiwaka</p>
  <p>Isn’t this the song that Semi sang yesterday?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p><p>HINATA IS LIKE THE SUN 😩👊</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Best tweet ever deserved an award 👍👏</p>
  <p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p>
  <p>damn thought we hv smth 🤡</p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>fucking couple.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>THAS MY BOY DAS RITE 🙌</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>he looked like elmo to me idk why tho </p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>hi how can i unsee this? 👁️👄👁️</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>die i guess lmao 💀💀💀</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>yeah chibi-chan is like the sun but have ANY OF YOU SEE iwachan 😌</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>so, akaashi but with angry.</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>SHIT U RITE LMAO</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>Too bad I wore sunblock. 😌</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>STA PH D ENY I N G JJKAKJASJSJ 💀</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p><p>i walk a lonely road 🥺</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>THE ONLY ROAD THAT I HAVE EVER KNOWN 😩</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS ARE THE SHIT 😤</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>if only iwa-chan would accompany me 😥😢</p>
  <p><strong>i wear sunblock </strong>@HANAMAKI</p>
  <p>damn bitch cant believe the audacity</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Cuz ure single and pining for daichi-san?</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>DON’T KNOW WHERE TO STOP BUT ITS ONLY ME AND I WALK ALONE</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>What song is this?</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>you don’t need to know.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Azumane Asahi </strong>@NotYourGod</p>
  <p>Maybe if you confess u wouldn’t walk alone 😥</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>LIKE U CAN TALK B I T C H 🤬🤬</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p><p>on the scale of bob ross to the cats movie, how much of a mistake are you?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>the bee movie 😛</p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>It’s not that bad?</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>IM DISOWNING U 😤</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Wattpad search of jesus x judas : A Tale of a Traitor (smut) 🥺😩</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>this is awfully specific</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>what the hell, it’s real? 🤢🤢💀</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>SLOWLY FEELING UNCOMFORTABLE</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p><p>bitches be like i know a place and take u to 🧚♀️💀✨ SHIRATORI FUCKING ZAWA ✨💀🧚♀️</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>Do you want ur jacket or not smh :///</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flat earther enthusiast </strong>@mattSUN</p>
  <p>YOO USHIWAKA FINALLY KIDNAP U?? 😩✋</p>
  <p><strong>i wear sunblock </strong>@HANAMAKI</p>
  <p>DID HE FINALLY SUCCEED?? 👁️👄👁️</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>“finally”….??</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>theres GOD in GODZILLA </strong>@LOVEGODZILLA</p>
  <p>don’t come back 👋👋</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>MEAN IWACHAN</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Wakachan </strong>@Ushiwaka</p>
  <p>Are you lost babygirl? 💅🚶♀️🧚♀️</p>
  <p><strong>guess MOnSTAA </strong>@SHATori</p>
  <p>BAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p><p>just saw ushiwaka comment @ my tweet</p><p>never again 🙇💁♂️</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>Murderer</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>NO WTF</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>i wear sunblock </strong>@HANAMAKI</p>
  <p>this doesn’t spark joy 😔🙏</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>can’t believe ushijima-san would lose to a twink :///</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>IM A TWUNK 😤😤😤</p>
  <p><strong>guess MOnSTAA </strong>@SHATori</p>
  <p>BAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA NO REGRETS MAKING TWITTER 🤩🤩</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>Wakachan </strong>@Ushiwaka</p><p>Yes, Oikawa may have blocked me. But he had read all my comments and engraved it in his head so really, who’s winning between us?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>UNBLOCKED</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>FUCKING BITCH 😇🖕</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flat earther enthusiast </strong>@mattSUN</p>
  <p>DAS MY CAP’N A FUCKING LOSER 🤩🤩</p>
  <p><strong>i wear sunblock </strong>@HANAMAKI</p>
  <p>THIS ONE SPARKS JOY ✨✨</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yamaGodta </strong>@HEYato</p>
  <p>HE RLY MADE OIKAWA RAGE UNBLOCKED HIM LMAOO 😂🤣🤣</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p><p>have you ever seen someone so pretty, you started crying? 🙂</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Sniff sniff smells like singles here 👁️👄👁️</p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>you were one of us.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>yeah everytime I looked at the mirror 😌✨</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>no bcz ive never met an alien b4 😕🥺</p>
  <p>]<strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>your obsession over them really gets unhealthy sometimes</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>wait wb iwaizumi-san?</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>id die for him hes so perfect 😤🥴</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>staring outside of the window dramatically as tears falls down my face I whispered, “daichi,” 🤪🤪</p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>Suga-san, you liked Daichi-san? </p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>WH- WAS IT NOT OBVIOUS WTF JESUS HOLY MOTHER 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>AJAJXJSJJAJSA DUMBASS MOMENTS</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p><p>I respect the single nations</p><p>But it aint me 😌👋</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>KEEP SPIRIT UP </strong>@TAKETORA</p>
  <p>and then the fire nation attacked</p>
  <p><strong>Kai </strong>@dontkillanyone</p>
  <p>That makes 0 sense :-)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>THIS IS A CALLOUT POST AND I HATE IT 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Do I look like I care</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>WHY YE GOTTA TREAT ME LIKE THAT 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>KENMA U MAY HV WON NOW BUT IWACHAN WILL SOON FSLL FOR MW</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Learn how to type first, thanks</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>BEING SINGLE IS A CHOICE </p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Is that your choice?</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>DAMMIT 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>ITS MY CHOICE SO HAH</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>I DON’T SIMP SORRY XOXO 😌👋</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>I’m single because no one interests me. 😒</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>why ya lyin’</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>JSJJSJKSDKJSDJKAKAKSKJ   </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>imagine simping over someone. 😒</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p><em>@SemiSemi </em>STOP LYING</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p><em>@MADDOGCHAN </em>bitch.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p>
  <p>Loving this thread sm :”)    </p>
</blockquote><p>                          </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>stop attacking me on main.</p>
  <p><strong>The leaf village </strong>@akiNORI</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>you shut up.</p>
  <p><strong>The leaf village </strong>@akiNORI</p>
  <p>IM THE ONLY ONE AT THE TEAM WHO HSA TWITTER I GOTTA PROTECT U</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>KENAM WYH WULOD U OUT ME LIKE DAT AJASJJJSKAAJSASK 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>Boke, what are you doing here?</p>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>BCZ IM BEING CALLED OUT BAKAGEYAMA OBV 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>… Huh.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p><p>why is the #akaashislivesmatter a tag now stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>#akaashislivesmatter</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>The leaf village </strong>@akiNORI</p>
  <p>Because u matter no matter what</p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>see this is why you’re single.</p>
  <p><strong>The leaf village </strong>@akiNORI</p>
  <p>im sorry im supposed to hear that from a SINGLE TOO</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Drag him</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p><p>tsunderes are overrated. 😌👋</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>SENPAI ARE U TALKING ABT F-SENPAI</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>yes I am talking about futakuchi.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>eboy nation rise </strong>@FUTAkuchi</p>
  <p>@ me next time :)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>whats wrong with tsunderes??? theyre pretty cool!!</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>I mean I guess theyre neat</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>WELL OBV UD SAID THAT 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p><p>KAGEYAMA MY BOY IS UR EYESIGHT OKAY OR R U JUST SO DAMN OBLIVIOUS</p><p>still love u ofc u beautiful potato 😩😩</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>My eyes are just fine, Suga-san. Thank you for worrying. I am not a potato though, I thik you should be the one who needs to check your eyesight</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>WHY MUST U SASS ME 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NOYA </strong>@rollinTHUNDA</p>
  <p>Lmaooooo crackheads</p>
  <p><strong>Green is the new black </strong>@tadashibutvb</p>
  <p>Noya-san you have exactly 0 rights to talk</p>
  <p><strong>NOYA </strong>@rollinTHUNDA</p>
  <p>U HV BEEN CONTAMINATED BY THAT SALTY FRENCH FRY DINOSAUR-FCUKER 😭😭</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p><strong>atsumu but grey </strong>@SAMU</p><p>YA FUCKIN KNOW WHAT</p><p><em>@TSUMU </em>YER THE REASON WHY THERE IS U IN STUPID 🖕🖕🖕</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>guess what genius</p>
  <p>THERE IS AN I IN STUPID TOO 🤡💀</p>
  <p><strong>atsumu but grey </strong>@SAMU</p>
  <p>YA DINGUS GIMME BACK MY PUDDIN</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>I WILL ONCE ITS FINISHED DIGESTED</p>
  <p>SO THAT IT WOULD LOOK LIKE YA 💩</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>IDK ANY MIYA </strong>@aranojiro</p>
  <p>WHERE IS KITA???</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>he blocked us for a week :( said that were too noisy BUT HE WILL UNBLOCKED US TOMORROW</p>
  <p><strong>atsumu but grey </strong>@SAMU</p>
  <p>by we kita-san meant atsumu</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>now listen here u little shit</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Everyday I thank god for not giving me siblings</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>AS 👏 YOU 👏 SHOULD 👏</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p><p>kageyama @ obvious things : hit or miss I guess the always miss huh 👋👋</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>I don’t.</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>ALL MEN DO IS LIE 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>hit or miss, oikawa’s a bitch huh 🤩</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>STOP BULLYING ME U DAMNED KOUHAI 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>Meh,</p>
  <p>Ive had worse :/</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>U got a boyfriend o wait thats a damn lie 😴😴</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>ARE YA HAVIN’ FUN HURTIN’ MY FEELINGS 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>MWAHHH 💋💋</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>that shit hurted.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p><p>Cant believe keiji actually blocked me lol</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>tbh it surprised me that he took that long to block u</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p><p>blocking kenma for clear skin. 🌝✨</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>sis is that why ur skin so shining shimmering splendid 🥺💅✨</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>u wont kno til u tried lololol</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p><p>oikawa 🤩 tooru’s 🚪 favorite ✨ food 🥘 is 😩 milk 🥛 bread 🍞 and 🤪 his 🤡 personal 🌚 motto 🙊 is 👉 if 🙋♂️ you’re ❤️ gonna 💣 hit 😫 it 🏐, hit 💅 it ⚡ till 🙇 it 😜breaks 💥</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>AJAJSKJJASJK STOP 🤪🤪🤪</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>“y’cant hear texts!!111!11”</p>
  <p>the text:</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>LIKE URE ONE TO TALK MR PUT YO HANDS UP GO SILENT 🤡🤡🤡 </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>There is nothing to be ashamed of. Milk is great. 💯</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>GET OUTTA MY WAY U MILKBOY</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>oiKawA tOorU’s fAvoRitE fO0d iS m1lk br3Ad 😩💦</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>aNd hiS pErsONaL m0tto iSsSSssS 😫🥺</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>IF U gONna hiT ITttttTTt 🤪🔫</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>H1T IT TILL IT B R EA K S 😜🔪</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>DELETE THIS NOW AJASJKAJS</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flat earther enthusiast </strong>@mattSUN</p>
  <p>O BOI ITS BULLYING OIKAWA HOUR ALREADY???</p>
  <p><strong>i wear sunblock </strong>@HANAMAKI</p>
  <p>LETS FUCKING GOOOOO</p>
  <p><strong>theres GOD in GODZILLA </strong>@LOVEGODZILLA</p>
  <p>and where did u think youre going</p>
  <p><strong>i wear sunblock </strong>@HANAMAKI</p>
  <p>outside OUTSIDE OUTSIDE EVERYBODY OUTSIDE 🐠🐠🐠</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p><p>i’m a simple man with simple needs.</p><p>i see bokuto koutarou, i click. 🙂🙂</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>ewwwwwwww simpin loser</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Its like looking at the mirror isnt it</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>S T O P 😭😭</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>I SEE DAICHI I CLICK I LICK I SMELL I HUG I KISS I LOVE I LET HIM SMOTHER ME IN HIS THIGHS 😍🥰🥵</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>TOO MUCH INFORMATION STFU 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>If only theres someone who did that for me :///</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>pretty sure someone will if you’d stop being a bitch.</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>tsunderes b like:</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p><p>i just took a DNA test turns out im 100 percent ………</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>A FURRY 🐶</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>ALIEN FUCKER 👽</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>A TSUNDERE 🤩</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>im not??????????????? IM NOT 🖕</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>an oblivious fuck. ✨</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>wHO ASKED U U UGLY ANGLE BANGS ❌❌❌</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>ugly bitch. 👁️👄👁️</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>okay simp 🤩</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>kyoutani </strong>@MADDOGCHAN</p>
  <p>a piece of shit :)</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>MAYBE U SHOULF sHut tHe fUCk uPPpp</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>THAT B I T C H 💀💀💀</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>THANK YOU SENPAI</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>HE AINT SHIT THO LMAO</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>LIBERO RIGHTS </strong>@WHATari</p>
  <p>I LOVE THIS THREAD</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p><p>if i ate soap i didnt eat it because i did. no i didnt. ❤️</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>getting ready to church means preparing to meet jesus 💖💘</p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>before was was was, was was is ❤️</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>if is was was, is was something else before is was was. so was is is then what was is before is 💞</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>STOP TALKING OMG STOP 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>My brain can’t handle this much logic.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>atsumu but grey </strong>@SAMU</p>
  <p>YER RADICALLY RITE AND THAT AINT TUBULAR MY DUDE 💔</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>miya twins shares one braincell, sometimes they lose it 🧠👋</p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>Call them out lol</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>IDK ANY MIYA </strong>@aranojiro</p>
  <p>SHINSUKE PLEASE UNBLOCK THEM ALREADY 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>suna </strong>@momotaro</p>
  <p>losing braincells each day</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p><p>I FORGOT TO DO MY MATH HOMEWORK 😭😭</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>rip lmao 💀💀</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>That’s rough, buddy.</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>how dare u zuko’d him</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>IS THAT ALL U GONNA SAY 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>same :”)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>pro tip: take ur friend’s hw and copy it but only the last 2 steps and change the color and placements</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>THANK U SUGA-SAN</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>SUGA STOP TEACHING WEIRD SHIT TO MY SON 💀</p>
</blockquote><p>               </p><p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p><p>[ a picture of Semi crouching down on the floor in his school uniform, looking tired and disheveled. His cheeks are red and sweats trinkle down his face ]</p><p>you go outside and see this hideous monster, what would you do?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>stop being a scaredy cat duh 🤠🤠</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>i don’t take critics from a furry, sorry.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>THROW POKEBALL AT HIM</p>
  <p>GOTTA CATCH EM ALL 🤑</p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>I KNOW ITS MY DESTINYYYYY 😈</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>FUCK YOU </p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>yeah fuck him semi-san lmao 🤡</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p><em>@MADDOGCHAN </em>control your boyfriend.</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>WERE NOT DATING</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p><p>When Noya-san said, “To infinity and beyond,” and Tanaka-san replied, “Soulja boy tell ‘em,” I felt that. 😔✌️</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>w- what 🤧</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NOYA </strong>@rollinTHUNDA</p>
  <p>FUCK YEA 🥴🥴🥴🥴</p>
  <p>TO INFINITY AND BEYOND ✨✨</p>
  <p><strong>KIYOKO-SAN PLS NOTICE ME </strong>@ryuuBRO</p>
  <p>SOULJA BOY TELL ‘EM 😤😤😤😤</p>
  <p><strong>Green is the new black </strong>@tadashibutvb</p>
  <p> I can see now why tsukki and ennoshita-san doesn’t want a twitter</p>
  <p><strong>Dad not dead </strong>@Daichi</p>
  <p>NOYA TANAKA STOP IT</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>WHAT ARE U SUPPOSED TO FEEL FROM THAT </p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>Death. 😇</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Azumane Asahi </strong>@NotYourGod</p>
  <p>Mom pick me up im scared 🥺😭</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>and I thought futakuchi’s bad</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p><p>U CAN DO ANYTHING U WANT WHEN U SEXYYYYYY 🥴🥴</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>cheers ill drink to that my fren ;))))))))))</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>faxx doe 🥺🥺🥺</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>good thing you’re not sexy.</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>IM SEXY WTF 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>atsumu but grey </strong>@SAMU</p>
  <p>YAINT SEXY</p>
  <p>YA GOT UGLY FACE</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>I-</p>
  <p>WE HV THE SAME FACE SO GTFO 😭😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>kita shinsuke </strong>@shinsukita</p>
  <p>don’t do anythin stupid, atsumu.</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>NEVERMIND GUYS PARTYS OVER KITA-SAN'S BACK</p>
  <p><strong>IDK ANY MIYA </strong>@aranojiro</p>
  <p>FUCKIN FINALLY 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p><p>would you rather eat moldy bread or a matter baby?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>i lev u uwu </strong>@haibalev</p>
  <p>whats a matter baby kuroo-san? 😆😆</p>
  <p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p>
  <p>No not you u dumbass</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>What’s a matter baby?</p>
  <p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p>
  <p>Nothing much sweetheart, what’s up with you ;)</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Shut the fuck up</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>IM DOING FINE THANKS 😆😆</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>i hate it here.</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>jealousy is an ugly bitch, akaashi.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>kita shinsuke </strong>@shinsukita</p>
  <p>that’s actually smooth</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>COUPLES DIGSUSTS ME 🤢🤢</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>U wish u were us 🤚</p>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>THIS IS HA TE S P E E C H </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Dad not dead </strong>@Daichi</p>
  <p> STOP SHOWING OFF KUROO</p>
  <p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p>
  <p>I WILL ONCE U ASKED HIM OUT LMAO 🤙🤙</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p><p>what’s the scoop?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>haters gon hate </strong>@kawanishiTAICHI</p>
  <p>p E n i S</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>i hate you so much it amazes me.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>NEXT ACE!! </strong>@BowlcutBoy</p>
  <p>Ice cream! Duh!</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>go away.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Wakachan </strong>@Ushiwaka</p>
  <p>Penis?</p>
  <p><strong>yamaGodta </strong>@HEYato</p>
  <p> WHO TAUGHT U THAT</p>
  <p><strong>living not thriving </strong>@reonoohira</p>
  <p>LMAOOOOOO</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>yamaGodta </strong>@HEYato</p><p>NOW HIRING: A KILLER TO KILL TENDOU SATORI</p><p>DON’T CARE HOW BUT JUST KILL HIM 😋😋</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>guess MOnSTAA </strong>@SHATori</p>
  <p>WHAT DID I DO WRONG NOW 😱😱    </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>This is what I lived for</p>
  <p>I’m applying</p>
  <p><strong>guess MOnSTAA </strong>@SHATori</p>
  <p>WTF SEMISEMI U BETRAYED ME 😱😱</p>
  <p><strong>haters gon hate </strong>@kawanishiTAICHI</p>
  <p>NOT IF I APPLIED FIRST</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>NEXT ACE!! </strong>@BowlcutBoy</p>
  <p>Why are we killing tendou-san????</p>
  <p><strong>Wakachan </strong>@Ushiwaka</p>
  <p>I am confused as well. 🤷♂️</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p><p>[ a picture of Kageyama sitting on the floor, chest-naked, while Tsukishima poured milk down his chest, looking extremely disgusted ]</p><p>So I was sitting there</p><p>Milk all over my tiddies</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>STOP WASTING MILKS FFS 😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>LMAOOO DO IT FOR THE VINE 💅💅💅</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>youre doing great sweetie 💁♂️</p>
  <p><strong>Dad not dead </strong>@Daichi</p>
  <p>S U G A</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Dad not dead </strong>@Daichi</p>
  <p>YOU GUYS BETTER CLEAN IT</p>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>Of course, Daichi-san. Wouldn’t want people to cry over spoiled milk. 😌</p>
  <p><strong>Green is the new black </strong>@tadashibutvb</p>
  <p>THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS KAGEYAMAAAA 😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NEXT LITTLE GIANT </strong>@shouchan</p>
  <p>AJJKAKAJSJKDSJKJLSD 🤪✨🥺</p>
  <p><strong>Green is the new black </strong>@tadashibutvb</p>
  <p>hmmmMmmmMMMmm</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>The sounds of the gay single pining boy sure is strong here</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>KIYOKO-SAN PLS NOTICE ME </strong>@ryuuBRO</p>
  <p>NOYA WE DID IT 🥺🥺🥺</p>
  <p><strong>NOYA </strong>@rollinTHUNDA</p>
  <p>RYUU OUR BABY HAS GROWN UP 😭😭😭😭😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>Azumane Asahi </strong>@NotYourGod</p>
  <p>Please stop talking</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p><p>eyo~ </p><p>boyfriend check~~ 🥴✨</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>oh wait</p>
  <p>I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND 😍🤡</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p><p>IF ONLY IWA-CHAN WOULD ACCEPT MY LOVE FOR HIM 🥰🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>theres GOD in GODZILLA </strong>@LOVEGODZILLA</p>
  <p>no 😘</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>IWA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 😭😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>flat earther enthusiast </strong>@mattSUN</p>
  <p>S H O T S  F IR E D LMAO 🤪🤪🤪</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>i wear sunblock </strong>@HANAMAKI</p>
  <p>ROMEO N JULIET COULD NEVER 😌😌</p>
  <p><strong>theres GOD in GODZILLA </strong>@LOVEGODZILLA</p>
  <p>shut the fuck up</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>why would u lay it thick???</p>
  <p><strong>so fucking tired </strong>@nimikun</p>
  <p>So that it wouldn’t happen like you n maddog-san 👁️👄👁️</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>KINDAICHI CONTROL UR BF 🤠🤠🤠</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>LIBERO RIGHTS </strong>@WHATari</p>
  <p>SIS SNAPPED 🤪🤪🤪</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p>
  <p>on another episode of: REJECTED BY IWA-CHAN we have oika-kun getting rejected yet again 🙏</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>NO U SHUT THE FUCK UP 😭😭😭</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p><p>twinkle twinkle little star</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Eita </strong>@SemiSemi</p>
  <p>How I wonder what you are</p>
  <p><strong>osamu but yellow </strong>@TSUMU</p>
  <p>we can do it in the car ;)</p>
  <p><strong>my call of the wild went to voicemail </strong>@diehatecry</p>
  <p>U P ABO VE T HE WOR L D SO H IGH</p>
  <p><strong>yahah u suck </strong>@shitgeru</p>
  <p>LIKE A DIAOMOND IN THE SKY</p>
  <p><strong>YEA BOI </strong>@Birdboy</p>
  <p>SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND</p>
  <p><strong>hate kawanishi fanclub </strong>@SKenjirou</p>
  <p>DIAMONDS DON’T SHINE.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Intolerant to your bs </strong>@LactoseTolerant</p>
  <p>I will kill you in the car.</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Why.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>the star is like bokuto-san. 😢✨🥺</p>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Is it already the simping season 😌</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>FUKURO #4 ACE </strong>@BokUTO</p><p>HELLO TWITTER!!! IM NEW HERE AND I HOPE I CAN SEE LOTS OF FUN THINGS HERE!! KUROO, OIKAWA, MONIWA, FUTANARI, DAICHI, USHIWAKA, AND KITA SAID IT WAS FUN SO I GOTTA SEE IT FOR MYSELF!! 😁😁🤩😤😜</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>eboy nation rise </strong>@FUTAkuchi</p>
  <p>ITS FUTAKUCHI WTF IS WRONG W ALL OF U 😭😭😭</p>
  <p><strong>im finally free </strong>@moniwakaname</p>
  <p>welcome to the hell hole bokuto :)))))))</p>
  <p><strong>flirting to raise charisma level </strong>@thegrandking</p>
  <p>ITS FINALLY HAPPENING!!11!1! BO-CHANNNNN 🤡🤡🤡</p>
  <p><strong>Dad not dead </strong>@Daichi</p>
  <p>I never said that.</p>
  <p>You’ll regret it, trust me.</p>
  <p><strong>NEKOMA #1 </strong>@tetsukuroo</p>
  <p>DON’T LISTEN TO HIM BO 🥴🤩</p>
  <p><strong>kita shinsuke </strong>@shinsukita</p>
  <p>happy to see ya suffer w us 😊😊</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>The leaf village </strong>@akiNORI</p>
  <p><em>@Notaghashee</em> GOODLUCK AKAASHI      </p>
  <p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p>
  <p>oh no.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>akaashi keiji </strong>@Notaghashee</p><p>due to personal reasons, I’ll be deleting most of my past tweets.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Meowmeow </strong>@Kodzuken</p>
  <p>Lol</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>writing this was a pain but i hope everyone like it! i was thinking of changing my username but im afraid that you won't notice the change so i don't know if i should... comment if i should change it or not?</p><p>anyway, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. according to all known laws of aviation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not a chapter update im so gomen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>today i give you nothing<br/>tomorrow who knows</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello, avid readers of my groupchat fic that has weirdass humors. </p><p>i am in need of ur help :")</p><p>i planned for the next chapter to be a gamefic, yknow, where the setters will play stuff like truth or dare <strike> and fuck kill marry </strike>, etc.</p><p>BUT I MISCALCULATED </p><p>I HAVE 0 IDEA WHAT TO GIVE FOR TRUTH OR DARE AND NEVER HAVE I EVER BECAUSE I SUCK AT THAT GAME</p><p>and so to my readers out there,,, please hit the comments button how many times you'd like and send me ToD ideas because IM DESPERATE so please dont be shy and just write any ideas you want <strike>FMK if u like lololol</strike></p><p>rules are pretty simple: nothing too crazy, stay realistic, and if you wanna put ur otp there just put it lol</p><p>stuff NOT to comment:</p><p>"i dare oikawa to jump off a building" nO PLEASELMAO I CNT ITS NOT REALISTIC </p><p>"i wanna dare shirabu to kiss moniwa" SURE BUT IT CANT RLY HAPPEN BCZ THEYRE NOT NEARBY</p><p>"i dare kags and koganegawa to f*ck" boi pls dont</p><p>"truth: kenma would you do bdsm with kuroo?" no :) just no :)</p><p>stuff you COULD comment:</p><p>"i dare semi to asked out tendou" S U RE WHY NOT</p><p>"truth: atsumu, do you think osamu is the better twin?" YEA WHY TF NOT</p><p>"truth: is yahaba a furry?" LETS UNCOVER IT SHALL WE</p><p>"akaashi just ask bokuto out smh" CAN AKAASHI DO IT THO</p><p>"SUGA OPINIONS ON DAICHI'S THIGH" call him out guys </p><p> </p><p>CHARACTERS:</p><p>kags</p><p>oiks</p><p>suga</p><p>osamu but yellow</p><p>yahabitch</p><p>salt</p><p>punk suga</p><p>moniwa my bby boi</p><p>angry bird</p><p>aGHaSheeE</p><p>kodzuken </p><p> </p><p>okay!! so i'll be waiting for all of your ideas :)))!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CLOSED </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTION!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THERE ARE 42 TOD SO IMMA TRY MY BEST :")))</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will update the next chapter in a week!<br/>please pray for my school not to be an ass to me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. this could be us but ya playin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>talk chemistry to me, you ugly fluorine uranium carbon potassium</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>hang on lemme take my periodic table<br/>—<br/>in which they play truth or dare and oikawa can't spell kageyama's name</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY SO I ACTUALLY GOT UHHH 43 TODs BUT I CANT FIT ALL OF TI AND SO I ONLY PUT 28 PF IT IM SORRY IF U WERE EXPECTING URS TO APPEAR BUT UNDERCLASSMEN ARE BEING A PIECE OF SHIT AND ANNOYING THE FUCK OUTTA ME SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS SO FUCKING BAD AND I HAVE TESTS AND WORKS LIEK ABT 17+ THIS WEEK SO IM RLY SORRY THAT IT BECOMES MORE BORING AT THE END ;-;<br/>anyway enjoy this 14k+ trainwreck no beta we die like daichi so sorry if i did smth wrong or it has different format w the chapter before</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>just lie down on the sidewalk with yer tongue against da concrete 'til da whole worl' dissolves like an uncoated pill</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>honestly are you okay atsumu</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>one day ya'll be face te face with whtvr saw fit to let ya exist in da universe and ya'll hafta justfy da space ye filled</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>what the hell</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Wise words atsumu</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>no its not?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>do i need to call osamu?? kita?? aran??</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ya can call my mama </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>shes yknow</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>mama miya ;)))))</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>H ERE I GO AGA I N</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>THATS ACTUALLY A GOOD PUN THO :((((</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>it was shitty, just like yahaba's hair.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>OUR HAIR COLOR IS THE SAME DIPSHIT</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>I DONT TAKE HAIR COMMENTS FROM YOU 30 DEGREE BANGS</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>it was 40 so shut the fuck up.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>BOTH OF UR HAIR ARE UGLY THO</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>salt shaker:</strong>
</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>you have 0 rights to talk, koganegawa</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHAT WHY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ya measured yer bangs??? weird flex</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>thanks, it's called i do whatever i want.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>damn what got u so salty, saltman :(</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>your non-existent ass.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Wakatoshi spilled tea on his uniform lol</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>shut the fuck up.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Thats it??</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>NO THATS NOT JUST IT</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>WE LIVE IN A DORMSCHOOL</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>SO NATURALLY WE WASHED OUR OWN CLOTHES</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Ah i see now</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>lemme guess you wanna throw a fit but bcz its ushijima-san u cant do that LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AKJSJNSSJ IS THAT WHY USHIWAKA WAS ASKING ABT HOW TO APOLOGIZE TO UNDERCLASSMAN </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AND THE "kind, quiet, polite however is very mean to people that annoyed him and seemed to be annoyed with a friend of mine" IS THIS SHITTY BOI</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>am i right to assume that "a friend of mine" is semi-san?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>probs</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Totally</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Yes lol</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>would be right if the "annoyed" was changed to "in love" but u do u bro </p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>USHIJIMA-SAN TALKED ABT ME??</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>AKJAMSSMKSI I CAN DIE HAPPY</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>would choose taichi and yahaba to lay me on the grave so that they can let me down for the last time</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>DAMN OKAY </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>cant believe i actually give him a good advice to apologize to Y O U</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>AND I THOUGHT IT WAS GOSHIKI</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>what's that supposed to mean.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>IT MEANS YOURE SALTY AND DESERVED 0 APOLOGY</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>feeling the love.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>bet ud love his love ;(</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>go walk your dog.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>MADDOG-CHAN IS NOT A DOG S T A P H</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Tf</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i think i popped a vein reading this</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Good</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Die</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>STOP KILLING OTHERS AJKASJKS</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>OMG GOYS</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>GIYS</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>GYUS</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>
</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>go on, honey</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>take your time</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>GAYS</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WTF AUTOCORRECT STOP CORRECTING ME YOURE NOT EVEN CORRECTING IT PROPERLY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>imagine still usin' autocorrect</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Sounds about right tho</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WHAT IS IT KOGANEGAWA</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>why are you all yelling</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>stop using capital letters.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WE DO WHAT WE WANT</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>ITS CALLED GAY RIGHTS BECAUSE IM ALWAYS RIGHT</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>i will slaughter you.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>STOP FIGHTING</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC SMH</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KOGANEGAWA</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STEP THE FUCK UP KOGANEGAWA</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>its the first time most of us are active and talking rn :"))))))</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>all that hype for this?</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>damn.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Why dont you just stfu damn brat</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>how about No.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>C E L E B R A T I O N  P A R T Y WOO HOO YEEE</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>what  genius move. so proud of you, to think that when i first met you, you were such a young, happy, ambitious child. now look at you. doing god's work, working even faster than the devil. good job :")</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>a true mom, indeed</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>ya wtf moniwa-san</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>YA JUST WANNA PLAY SUM GAME AINTCHA</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What atsumu said</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>MAYBE I DO</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHATCHU GON DO ABT TAHT</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>PLAYIN ALONG OBVIOUSLY LMAO WHY WOULDNT WE</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Not what atsumu said</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>wtf 100 notifications?? under 10 minutes??</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Only phone could give me a 100.</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Good afternoon.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STOP ACTING FORMAL U UGLY BLUEBERRY</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I'm not ugly. </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HES NOT UGLY HES OUR PRIDE AND JOY MAYBE HE LOOKED LIKE A DEMON AND HE HAD ONE FUCKING MESSED UP AHEGAO FACE BUT ITS OK BECAUSE KAGEYAMA IS DIFFERENT AND WE MUST RESPECT TAHT</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Tobio has a 3 fake dollar money smile tho</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ooo id use this line the next time i see futakuchi</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>id dress as tobio's grade for haloween for how horrid it is</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>i would love to kill tobio and paid $1M for that.</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>:(</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STOP BULLYING KAGS</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>HE DOESNT DESERVE THIS ATTENTION</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>:(</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>well yes but no</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WH ARE U TRYIN TO SAVE HIS ASS OR ARE YOU TRYING TO BULLY HIM TOO</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>its not trying if you succeed ;)</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>AND WERE FINALLY TOGETHER</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>YAY</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>LETS PLAY A GAME TO REMEMBER THIS DAY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>anything for you, sweetie</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>what did he even say??</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Lets just roll with it</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>as you all should</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>What game?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>for once u made a good question</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>STOP BULLYING MY BOY U BUILD-A-DOOR HOOMAN</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>STOP BULLYING MY SENPAI </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Wish i have a kouhai to do this to me</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>why be good when you could be not good?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LETS PLAY KISS FUCK MARRY</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>No</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>What about Never Have I Ever?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>OMG ARE ALL OF YOU ON BOARD WITH THIS??</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>of course!! </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Anything other than taking care of hayato with reon :)</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>why not?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>i</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>im</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>THANK YOU SENPAI</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>AWW OFC HUNNY ANYTHING FOR U</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>NOT YOU SENPAI BUT I GUESS</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>eat shit</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>die in a ditch</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WHY YALL FIGHTIN LMAO</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>i need a senpai like this.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Im right here??</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>read your username.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>From the bottom of my hear let me say: fuck you</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SOMEONE JUST SAY THE GAME ALR</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WHY R YALL SO MESSY LOL</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>not this again</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>OKAY</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>YEAAA</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>ALRIGHT NOICE</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>KOGANEGAWA TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Wait but we havent agreed</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>UMMM TRUTH</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>oh no someone already started the game</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>guess we have no choice but to start kenma</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Is this because of the #akaashislivesmatter trending tag?</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>have a guess</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>No?</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>take another guess</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LMAO CSNT BLIEVE IT OGT 103 POSTS ABT IT</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>shut it piss osamu</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>STOP ATTACKING PPL WTF</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YALL STFU</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NO U</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>STOP BEING AN ENABLER SUGA</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Is this game supposed to be played like this?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>KAGEYAMA WTF LOL</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>HEY GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>KOGANEGAWA</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>TRUTH: WHOS THE PRETTIEST PERSON HERE</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>um what</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>you heard me :)</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>wiat but</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ITS ME RIGHT </p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Sure, Oikawa-san.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>now ur just making fun of me tobiyolo</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>NOT STFU ITS ME</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>SIS PLS IM HERE</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>simple question :/ obv not shirabu tho lol</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>finally found the reason why god created my middle finger and it's for you.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Fuck you too</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>bitches step aside im here</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>As if lol</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>MUST U HURT ME</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>now now no need to fight</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>ITS AKAASHI-SAN</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>wait what</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Happy win, senpai.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>im not happy wtf</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>UGH SURE</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>BUT ONLY BCZ U LOOK LIKE IWACHAN</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>thank you? but i dont have barabara arms</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>semi-san has it lol.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Stop bringing my name in the middle of a battlefield you asshat</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ah, even you, akaashi?</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>yes...?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>you rly bring the tray here</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>what tray?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>beTRAYal</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>COME ABOARD TO THE BETRAYAL CLUB AKAASHI</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WELCOMING U WITH OPEN ARMS</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>POPULATION: 2</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>no</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>OKAY BUT HES RLY PRETTY I AINT BLIND</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>thanks i guess</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Im liking this game</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i hate you</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>lol no regrets</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>fuck you</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>OKAY MY TURN</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>I VOTE OIKAWA</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>bitch</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>TRUTH OR DARE MONIWA-SAN</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>wait what</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>TASTE UR FUCKING MEDICINE</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>I DARE YOU TO</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>please not something embarrassing</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KILL HIM</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>BRING HIM TO SHAME</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>thats just too far but i agree as well :)</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>I KNEW YOU TWO WERE BETRAYERS</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>CAPTAINS WOULD NEVER TO THIS LOLOLOL</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>IM PART OF THAT FUCKING GC DUMBASS</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>i dare you to compliment futakuchi :)!!</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>KOGANEGAWA NICE KILL</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>w H y Y y m U s T u Do tHi s tO M e</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Some people just want to see the world burn</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>GO ON </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>COMPLIMENT FUTACOOCHIE</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>HAHAHA FUTACOOCHIE</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>how are we going to know if he actually do it?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>oo wise words</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YES CONTINUE ME N USHIWAKA'S LEGACY</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>SEND SCREENSHOT OF THE CONVO</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>make it quickkkkk</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>yes yes CHAMOMILE TEA</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i think he means calmate</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>honestly wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | tired man &gt;&gt;&gt; foot fetish-kuchi ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>futakuchi</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>footakuchi</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>futacoochie</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>futanari</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>oi foot fetish boy</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>WADDYA WANT :((((</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>LOOK IT WASNT ME OKAY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>WHAT DID YOU DO NOW</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>oh u havent heard</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>heard what</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>nothing</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>wassup moniwa-san</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>...... look i need to do this and im gonna do this once so</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>better listen and look</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>??? ok???</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>futakuchi, i find you as an annoyance sometimes and troublesome usually. you have been a thorn by my side when you were a first year and is still as impolite as ever. you have a weird way to make friendship and you love to roast ppl and annoy them. you also find it extremely amusing to scare and intimidate people and i find it really strange but it is what makes you, you.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>but ure not just that. u are, in fact, more than that. ure protective and u care about your friends and what your friends feel. youre not good at showing kindness but u show it in ur own way. u were the first person in your grade to talk to aone and became his friend and you never make him feel down or ignore him. youre a good leader too, you try to help koganegawa even tho u kno hes still not that good and you hate training ppl but u still do it anyway bcz u care not only about the team and the school's legacy, but also koganegawa himself. u try ur best and doesnt give up, always persisting. i believe one day youll bring our team to victory and be a great leader. i am proud of you.</p><p>
  <strong>foot fetish-kuchi:</strong>
</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>oh wow</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>whats wrong?</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>IM UGLY SOBBING</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>MONIWA-SANNNNN UR SO KIND I CANT</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>I HOPE I CAN MAKE YOU PROUD TOO AKKLSakjka</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>futakuchi</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>you already have.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>so is no one gonna stop him??</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DONT U D A R E</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Why would we stop him?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>oh cauliflower tomato,,,,</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>AKSKJKS CAULIFLOWER</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>u fucking stupidass hoe</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Why am I one now?</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Tobio i pity u</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>moniwa-san didnt actually choose truth or dare</p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>and he doesn't realize it. </p><p><strong>salt shaker: </strong>and i thought yahabitch was bad.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>oi u NaCl fok</p><p><strong>shithead <em>changed </em></strong> <strong>saltshaker <em>to </em></strong> <strong>sodium chloride</strong></p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>talk chemistry to me, you ugly fluorine uranium carbon potassium</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>this is one cheMYSTERY</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Heres one of a good reasons why the word disappointed exist</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>bitch dafuq</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>wot the fok</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>hang on lemme take my periodic table</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>d u m b a s s m o m e n t s</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>I SAID HANG ON FUCKASS</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Yahaba its ...... easy</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>its literally  F * C K</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>FUN FACT: IF YOU CENS*R ANY LETTER YOU R LEG*LLY REQUIRED TO PUT ALL THE VOW*LS AT THE END AS A FOOTNOTE (*OAE)</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>w*ll *f you'r* sure abt th*s</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>old mcd*nald had a farm</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>*eieio</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>i will End you</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>TOO BAD U NEED PERMISSION FROM IWA-CHAN</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>HE BOOKED TO BE MY KILLER FIRST ISNT IT ROMANTIC</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>YES </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Not really, no</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>sure if ya into that</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>No</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> wouldn't mind dying in bokuto-san's arms</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>no, what the hell is wrong with you?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>PRETTY SURE THATS FCKED UP</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>YESYESYES DYING BETWEEN DAICHI'S THIGH IS MY ONE AND ONLY DREAM</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>You can have your own opinion, Oikawa-san.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>honestly fuck u</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>im back</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong> <em>screenshot.jpg</em></p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>yo wtf that be cute tho</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>IMAGINE HAVING THAT KIND OF KOUHAI HMMM</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>SURE WOULD BE NICE HMMM</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you can have taichi.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I SAID A NICE KOUHAI WTF</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>why the fuck is there 42 notifications</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>haha 420 </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>BLAZE IT</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Moniwa-san said it's 42 not 420.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>D Y I N G LMAO </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SHUT THE FUCK UP  TOBIO WAN KENOBI</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>Moniwa-san?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>oh boy oh boyyyyyy tea sis?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>u tricked me</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>mayhaps</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>KOGANEGAWA WHY </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>yassss telenova shits going downnnn</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>alls fair in love and war:(</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>YOU WERE SO PURE SO KIND</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>He was?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>TF U IMPLYING KAGEYAMA AHKSAKASJ</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>THIS GC HAS CONTAMINATE U</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>SENPAI IM SO SORRY BUT I JUST LOVE U N FUTAKUCHI-SAN BEING LIKE THIS ;-;</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ALL MEN DO IS L I E</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>FUCK IT KENMA TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Um ya wtf</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>THANK GOD IT AINT ME LOL</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>youre next</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>f u ck </p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>kill the bitch</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Truth</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>THATS NOT FUN</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>dammit i have no questions</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>ask abt his most embarrassing moments</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>just ask something already...</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>uhhhhh </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>oOO WHY DO U ALWAYS BULLY THE SINGLES</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>SPECIFICALLY AKAASHI</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>That's a dumb question.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>like u could do better</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>no its not u kagayama totoro </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>STOP W THE NAMES ALR</p><p>
  <strong>shithead: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Ah i see you singles wanting some justice</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>Not really</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Deadass wasnt talking abt u but ok</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Well for one: it's extremely fun and funny</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fuck you.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>EAT THE COUPLES</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Another thing is to motivate you all to ask out ur respective love ones alr bcz even if they dont feel the same way you could still be friends</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WISE WORDS COMING FROM A POKEMON TRAINER </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I DONT EVEN THINK HE SEES ME AS A FRIEND KSMKAMDKS</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Sometimes u gotta get out of ur comfort zone to get the best feeling ever</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Cant believe kenma just got possessed by uncle iroh</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>shittyrabu i think u need to read this :)</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>too bad i'm jared, 19.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>also u hv no right COUGHS kyoutani COUGHS</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WERE JUST FRIENDS</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>yeah you need glasses and a new gaydar</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>what if the OTHER GUY is giving weird signals :(</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Idk man do i look like a love counsellor</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Anyway keiji truth or dare</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>uh dare i guess</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>wrong choice there buddy</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>rest in peace, akaashi.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I dare you to text bokuto one of ur deleted twits abt him</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>MURDER THERES BEEN A M U R D E R</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>murder?? on this gc??</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>MORE LIKELY THAN U THINK</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>wait a minute</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WOOO GO GET UR MAN SENPAI</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>but isnt that a bit</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>As the dare said, Akaashi-san. You should do it.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>well i mean yeah but</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Best of luck to you</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>stop making it as if im about to be sent on a war</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>that has nothing to do with the dare ajjskjak</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>die</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>thanks for the love</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Keiji, you need to step out of ur comfort zone :)</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>youll pay for this my vengeance will kill you</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Boy i sure hope it will</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SEND PICTURES HERE AS PROOF!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | the babysitter &gt;&gt;&gt; BROKUTO HOOT ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>hello bokuto-san</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>AKAASHI WASSUP</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>SORRY THAT I TYPE ALL CAPS MY LAPTOP KEYBOARD IS KINDA BROKEN RN LOL</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>its fine bokuto-san</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>OKOK SO WASSUP?</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>uh</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>:D??</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>im really happy to have you in my life</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>ME TOO!!</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>why?</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>BECAUSE URE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME EVEN WHEN IM BEING MOODY</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>AND DONT WORRY AKAASHI IM TRYING TO STOP MYSELF FROM GOING EMO MODE NOW :)</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>thats good bokuto-san. im happy for you and also proud</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>THANKS AKAASHI WBU?? </p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>what about me?</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>WHY ARE U HAPPY TO HAVE ME IN UR LIFE?</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>ah</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>its nice to have someone who can make you smile. even when theyre not there.</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>AAAA AKAASHIIIIII</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>THATS SO CUTE IM SCREECHING AAAA </p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>AAA GTG THE REPAIR'S HERE BYE AKAASHI THANKSSSS</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>you too, bokuto-san.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Why is it so long?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>well tomioka giyu but volleyball,</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IF U ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND AKAASHIS TWTS U WOULD KNOW WHY</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>JUST CALL HIM NORMALLY PLASTIC BITCH</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ID RATHER D I E</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>he needs ta filter his twts lmaooo</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong> <em>screenshot.jpg</em></p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Well look what the cat drag in</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i will kill you in your sleep</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What a way to die</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>HAHAHAH SIMP</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>CANT BELIEVE BOKUTO-SAN DINDT SEE HIS OBVOSU ROMATNCIS ADAVNECS</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>wtf did he typed</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>and you're the one to talk, yahapathetic.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>AM I A MIRROR NOW</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>BUT BOTH OF U ARE JUST THE SAME????</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>no we're not.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>NO WERE NOT</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>i rest my case :-)</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>How cheesy of u keiji</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>no you shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IF I USED THAT LINE ON IWA-CHAN WOULD HE FINALLY NOTICE ME</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I HOPE HE MURDER U </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ahahahhhahahahhahahaha nais</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>what</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Oikawa wtf is wrong w u</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Akaashi-san, that is a great compliment. I also think that way about Hinata.</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Of course we're only friends.</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>bitch i swear to the deity up there</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>did yer mom dropped ya in the head or smth when ya were young</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>KAGEYAMAS BRAINCELLS SAY WHATTTT</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>May god bless shouyou</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>and i thought yahaba was bad.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>speaking of which, yahaba truth or dare?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>DARE</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>NO WAIT TRUTH</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>NO WAIT</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>make up your damn mind already uglyass.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Stop bullying ppl ffs</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>TRUTH</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>cats or dogs</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>F U C K</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I love cats but they don't...</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>boo hoo keyboard towel but it aint abt u smh my head</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>KEYBOARD TOWEL </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>THATS IT THATS YER NEW CONTACT NAME IN MY PHONE TOBIO</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>smh.................. mh............................</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WHY MUST IT BE SO HARD AMSXSLKNSJNS</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Obviously none</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Cats</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>dogs</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>and now, fight</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>just pick one, damn, like it's hard?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHY CHOOSE CAT OR DOGS WHEN YOU CAN GET,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ALIENS</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>no what in the name of thot</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>A boyfriend</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>im suing u</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>SUGA-SAN U NEED TO HAVE MONEY TO DO THAT</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>AJAJSJKJAKS E A  T T HE R IC H</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>I LIKE BOTH</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WHY CANT THEY JUST GET ALONG THO I MEAN</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>I LIKE BOTH</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>SO ICANT CHOOSE JUST O NE AKAKSHI</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> cats and dogs hate each other?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>why do they hate each other :(</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>That is propaganda.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DO  U EVEN KNOW WHAT PROPAGANDA IS COOKIEYAMA TEDDY-O</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>OKIAWA-SAN STOP KILLING ME AJAJKSJAJKS</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>As a cat i can assure u its bcz dogs r annoying </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Look at cats, we respect ur privacy and we cuddle with u</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>AS A DOG I CAN 100% TELL YA WE AINT ANNOYIN' AND WE SHOW OUR LOVE TO U UNLIKE THOSE TSUNDERE ANIMALS </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>The animals fandom is heating up i see</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>hahaha you're so funny, senpai.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Im calling tendou to disturb u</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>wait please no semi-san.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>GEEEZ JUST CHOOSE ALREADY Y A H A B A</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>no just continue fighting.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> yea i mean its obv dogs lol</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>ahh, yes. what oikawa said.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>wh</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Betrayed</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>EAT THAT NEKOMA</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>dude your school's kanji name doesnt even read as cats</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Im not talking to u</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WAIT I HAVENT SAID ANYTHING</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>aw, over so soon already?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Akaashi ure chaotic is showing</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> as if</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>It is, Akaashi-san.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>HOW DO U EVEN KNOW TAHT ID SAY DOGS THO</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> because you like maddog.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>I DO NOT LIKE KYOUTANI</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>LOL SUREEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>THATS WHAT SOMEONE WHO HAD A CRUSH ON KYOUTANI WOULD SAY</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>What Suga-san said.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>bitch u blindass fuk</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WHO CRAES NEXT</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>damn, spell better.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>SHUT UP</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>atsumu truth or dare</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>truthhhhh</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>tired with ur bullshit</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>and I THOUGHT he was gonna say DARE DAMMIT</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Cowards</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>so waht lol</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHEN IS MY TURN :((((</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Hopefully never :)</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>sheesh r00d</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>uhhhh why are u so mean to osamu?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Lame wtf</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>CUZ I HATE HIM N WERE BROS</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>OFC ID NEVER KILL HIM BCZ: F O O D</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>SO THERES THAT LOL</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>way to be anticlimatic, yahabruh.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>STFU</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>and i thought it be smth spicy damn</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DISAPPOINTED BUT NOT SURPRISED THO</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ANYWAY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>TOBIOOOOOO TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Truth.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LAMEEEEEEE</p><p><strong>the babysitter:</strong> YOU said truth as well</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I DIDNT SAY IWASNT LAME</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>valid reason</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ask smth better than yahaba tho</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>LET IT G O  ALREADY</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>sure gimme back my 5 minutes</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Rip to yahaba ig lol</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>OK SO</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ANSWER TRUTHFULLY</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Okay, Atsumu-san.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>DO YOU NOT LIKE BUT NOT LOVE BUT NOT NOT LIKE HINATA AS A POTENTIAL LOVER?</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Uh... Give me time to understand the words.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>oh my god</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Poor child</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KAGEYAMAAAA</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I WANNA HELP BUT I WANNA SEE HOW THIS GOES DOWN TOO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>AGHHHH MY MOM SENSES ARE TINGLING BUT MY WINE AUNT IS SCREAMING</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>u dont hv mom senses</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ur not a mom</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>true that</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>who tf r u</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>I ONLY HV SEMI AS MY MOM FRIEND HERE SUXX</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Lmao bye akaashi suga</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>big oof</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>GO MONIWA-SAN GOOO</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Okay, so I've checked.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>And my answer is yes.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I don't like, don't love, and don't not like Hinata as a potential lover.</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>yo wtf</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>yer welc ppl</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ATSUMU URE A G O D</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Finally smth good i can show to shouyou </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WHY IS IT A GOOD ONE DAMN</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>honey, that's only because you suck.</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>genius move, noting that to try it to bokuto-san</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>MODERN PROBLEMS REQUIRE MODERN SOLUTIONS</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>??</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NOTHING SWEETIE </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>LETS CONTINUE THE TRUTH OR DARE :)))</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>IM SO HAPPY AJSKAJKS</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Suga-san, truth or dare?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>um ya why tf u do this to me </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>my own kin?????</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>against me???</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DRAMATIC BITCH</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NO U</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>n e ways i choose dare</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>kill him</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>u deserve death</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>what moniwa-san said</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NO I DIDNT AJKAJSJA</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Drag the bitch</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>SEMI NOT U TOO</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>MAKE HIM DO SMTH WEIRD</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Will do, Atsumu-san.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KAGEYAMA DONT U DARE</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>die</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>the hate speech is beautiful here.</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I dare you to make a "nya~" look at with the hand motion at the camera and send the video here.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WTF</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>HAHAHAHAHHAHA</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>EYE -</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>welll, go on,,,,,,,,</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>AKJSKMAKMS</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I WILL JUST U FUCKING WAIT</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> what if we dont wanna wait</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>then die i guess</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Nice comeback</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>dont talk to me</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Damn ok</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong> <em>video.mp4</em></p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>might fuck around and send this to the captain gc</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>D O N T U  D A R E</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>oops my hand slipped</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>sorry fam ily</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>die in a ditch</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Ah, I send it to the Karasuno groupchat too.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Oops.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KAGEYAMA U FUCKING BACKSTABBER</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> ahhhh the oikawa-san's factor finally appeared</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>THATS MY EX-KOUHAI LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>that's kind of hot.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WELL OFC UD THINK THAT LOL </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>AFTERALL HE LOOKED LIKE AHAHAHHAHAHA</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>okay, furry.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> HAHAHHA I GET IT LMAO SHIRABU-SAN</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>don't you dare, you have a crush on tsutomu.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WELL U DONT HAVE TO CALL ME OUT</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WTF SHIRABU YA LIKE HIM AHAHAH LOLOLOLOL</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>shut up, mr. kita-san is so kind to me.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Damn why you gotta call them out</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>YEA WHY DIDJA DO THAT LOLLL</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>OINKAWA TRUTH OR FUCKING DARE</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>BET MOTHERFUCKING D A R E BITCH</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>:))))</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I think it's a bad idea.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>thanks genius would never figure it out</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>ure one to talk</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i hope you destroy him</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>seconded</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>thirded</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fourded</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>U TOO YAHABA??</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> da killin spree is so fun to watch</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>say tht aliens arent real</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>nice kill</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AND LIE??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YEA NO THANKS</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> dramatic</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>ALIENS ARENT REAL??</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>it is up to u</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YKNOW WHAT</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>FUCK U</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ALIENS R REAL</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>a dare's a dare you spoilsport.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Just because you said it doesn't mean it's not true.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WISE 100</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>aliens ar-e---ent ttnt relsial</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>U typed like a constipated man</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>we will take it :)</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>this isnt over oibitchwa</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>why of course koushit :)</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>resident tired man truth or dare</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>WH</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>WHY ME AGAIN</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>THERES THE SHITRATORIZAWA BITCHES</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>fuck purple hoes</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>yooo seconded</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Too bad we dont wanna fuck ur flatass</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fuck you guys too. specifically shithead.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>PLACE AND TIME BTICH</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>you both sound like youre fliritng its gross</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> If we didn't know any better, of course.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>shut it.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>truth NO MORE PRANKS :)</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>SENPAI I SAID I WAS SORRY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>WELL MY PRIDE IS STILL HURTING SO STFUUUU</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> The drama here is astronomical</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>HONEY U HVNT SEE THE CAPTAIN GC</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>MONIWA: OPINIONS ON C R O C S</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>theyre pretty cool</p><p><strong>kodzuken, sodium chloride, yellow angry bird <em>left the </em></strong> <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong></p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>AJKASJKSJKAAJ HE KILLED 3 PPL IN 1 GO</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>disgusting</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>wait a minute how dare they leave</p><p><strong>the babysitter <em>added </em>kodzuken, sodium chloride, yellow angry bird <em>to the </em></strong> <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong></p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>.......what?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I mean its cool but it hurts like a bitch using it</p><p><strong>sodium chloride <em>left the </em></strong> <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong></p><p><strong>shithead <em>added </em>sodium chloride <em>to the </em></strong> <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong></p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>let me out of this hell hole.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>never babe</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>ARE U FLIRTING OR FIGHTING AJASJKAJSKJ</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Yeah no</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>traumatizing thing to see</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HORRIFYING WTF IS WRONG WITH UR TASTE</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I MEAN I COULD SEE IT FROM SEMI</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Hey whats that supposed to mean</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>that you have a poor taste in fashion.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>BUT U MONIWA???</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Crocs are downright disgusting, they deserve nothing but shit. They are wasteful, stupid, useless, impractical, and horrible. A true memnace and hazard for society.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HOT DAMN WHT TOBIO SAID</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>klausayama terminator is right imo</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>JUST SAID HIS NAME CORRWCTLY OIKAWA</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Wait i gtg piss</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>GROSS TMI</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>WHATEVER</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ANYWAY SHIRABU TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>truth.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>pussy</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>dare.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>NICE GOING YAHABA</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>LMAO HE IMMEDIATELY CHANGE</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>shits abt to go downnnnn</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>kiss the prettiest person youve ever met :)</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>THE HELL</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>MONIWA-SAN NICE KILL</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>So when's the funeral?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i can't just do that out of nowhere???</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>sure u can</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>"a dare's a dare u spoilsport" LMAOOO EAT THAT SHIT</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>HWAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>he combusted?? LMAO</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>How is he going to show the proof</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>GOOD QUESTION KAEGAYMA AHAHAHAHHA</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>on the lips btw lol :)</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>SENPAI UR DARE IS SO CRAZY N SCARY AJSKAJSLKJKS</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>OOF SIS</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>as for the proof, well, i'm sure your pride is too big to fake this shit :)</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>that being said we'd prolly know who u gonna kiss LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>FKCU U SHTU TJE FUVK PU DIPSIHT</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>look whos shy now</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>awwww hes embawassed uwu</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Goddamit ur furry is showing</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>GOOD LUCK SHIRABU LMAO</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Yes, best of luck to you.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SHUT UP KOALAYAMA TRUMPET</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | sodium chloride &gt;&gt;&gt; worst senpai ever ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>semi-san.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>semi-san.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>semi eita.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>What did tendou do now</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>what no.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Ok, waddya want</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>are you done pissing?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Um yea?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i'm going to your room now</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>And why is that?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>nothing.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Aww did shirabu wanna cuddle with me lol</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Why is the gc blowing up damn</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>don't open the setter's gc.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Ok?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Why cant i open it tho</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Anddd you didnt deny the cuddling thing so huhhh</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you'll see</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>you think they fuck lol?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>HAHHAHA</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>HOPEFULLY NOT CUZ WE NEED TO CONTINUE THIS GAME</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Well u never know tho maybe they haveeee</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>dont u dare finish that sentence</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Why would Shirabu-san fuck with the prettiest person he knew?</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DO U EVEN KNOW WHO SHIRABU GONNA KISS</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Am I supposed to?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>what life did u live in kageyama D A M N</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>IM CACKLING AHAHAHAHAH DUMBASS</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>i mean he didnt even know he got a crush on hinata</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Ditto</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>i just lost 8 yrs of my lifespan</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>kageyama, an uncultured swine through and through</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>im NOT EVEN GONNA TALK TO U FOR NOW</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>aww "for now"</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YOU SHUT IT</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>AJKJSKAJKSAS WHY DID SHIRABU KISSED ME</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ooo hes back</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>THE FUCK</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Why are you shooked</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>maybe because he wasnt expecting that</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>No shit sherlock</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>FU CK </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STOP SWEARING ARENT U A MOM</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>Omg welcome to the not-mom-anymore team :")</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>no fuck off suga</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>thats a lot of fuck ;) ;)</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WOO GET YO MAN SHIRABU</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>WHAT DARE DID U GIVE HIM MONIWA U BASTARD</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> KISS THE PRETTIEST PERSON HED EVER MEET :)</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>KAJLJALJOIIAANSJL WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>So Semi-san is Shirabu-san's prettiest person he's ever seen?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WELL OBVIOUSLY KEYCHAINYAMA TEAPOTBIO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>HE DOESNT MAKE SENSE EITHER</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Understandable have a nice day</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>WHY R U GUYS SO CASUAL ABT THIS HAHLAJLSJL</p><p><strong>shuthead: </strong>i mean </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>we saw it coming LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>SHUT THE FUCK UP YAHABA</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>stop acting surprised semi-san.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you know damn well you're pretty.</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>SHIRABU USES CHARM</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IT IS SUPER EFFECTIVE</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>RIP SEMI LOLLL</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i cant believe shirabu broke him</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>BUT U MADE THAT DARE ;-;</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>I DIDNT THINK ITD WORKED THAT WELL</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>See akaashi they ACTUALLY going somewhere bcz they acted upon it</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>zip it kenma</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Is Semi-san okay?</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>who cares?</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> JKJKSAJSJA "WHO CARES" IM DEAD</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>finally</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>atsumu truth or dare</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>m- me?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>again???</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>why not</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>semi hasnt even played yet!!!</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> SEMI-SAN ISNT FUNCTIONING RN SOOOO</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>fair</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>mmmm bcz the truth one suxx</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>it sure does</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>LET IT GO I SUCK AT TRUTHS OKAY</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>do i look like i give a fuck about you, yahapig?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>DID I ASK FOR UR OPINION</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Hoes mad.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>AHAHAHAHAHHA KAGEYAMAAAAAA</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>TOBIO STRIKES AGAIN I SEE LOL</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ALSO DARE</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>DO UR WORST SHIRABU</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>thank you for offering that.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>ti dare you to compliment kita-san.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>and flirting too if you're up for it.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>thats a better dare than yahabas so good job</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>STOP IT ALREADY HHHH</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>lmao r u getting shy now</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>if i could sent one of my twts abt bokuto-san to him you could do this too</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>It wasnt even the thirsty twts but go off keiji</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHY MUST U ATTACK HIM KENMA LMAOO</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>how does one flirt?</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the babysitter:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>dafuq u mean "how does one flirt" u clown breathing 6th form bitch</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>yea im not buying this bullcrap</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I DONT GIVE A FLYIN FUCK ABT FLIRTIN DUNDERHEADS</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>THATS RLY SURPRISING IN A WAY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>you're shitting me right now...</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>NO I HV A BAD PERSONALITY AND I AINT GOOD AT EXPRESSIN MYSELF </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Dont we know it</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>so he speaks</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Of course he speaks.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>KEGAYAMA LET THEM FLIRT</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>hewwo?? anyone gon help mwe uwu??</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Absolutely disgusting</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>then just compliment him geez how hard can it be</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Was it easy for u keiji</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>u can eat my middle finger</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> kinky shit there akaashi</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> Should i be worried</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>no lol akaashis just being kinky</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LMAOO AKAASHI YA KINKY BOI</p><p><strong>walmart version miya <em>changed </em></strong> <strong>the babysitter <em>to </em></strong> <strong>kinky boi</strong></p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>i hate it here</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>boo hoo u whore</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>What's kinky?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>AND WERE OUT OF TOPIC</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ATSUMU JUST FUCKIN GO AND COMPLIMENT KITA ALR SMH</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>CLAM DOWN IM GON DO IT NOW SMH</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> so i see were all ignoring kageyama's question</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | walmart version miya &gt;&gt;&gt; kita sasuke ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>kita-sannnnnnn</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>hello atsumu.</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>do ya need any help?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>uhhh no, not this time</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>alright, anything ya want?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>okay so imma say some dumb stuff and im kinda embarassed abt it but pls listen to me ;-;</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>i always do, especially the embarassing ones.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I CANT CHOOSE WHETHER TO FIND IT CALMIN' OR ALARMIN' BUT THANK U KITA-SAN</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>of course, atsumu. ya can start now.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>uhh so um kita-san im sayin this from the bottom of my heart okok so i think yer a Great leader, ya tolerate me n 'samus craziness and the others hectic shits and ya always help us findin' the answers behind the problem and you always managed to stop me n samus fights and make us work together again. ya find our mistakes and know when we slack off and ya know when we got sick and i remember that one time i got sick n ya made me go home ad gave me some food and a note to get better and i feel so happy that ya wanna takecare of me n the team as a whole. sure ya always do things routinely and with consistency that people find to be boring but ya always do it perfectly and that makes me assured and trust ya to make a good call whenever i set for ya. ya always do it not because ya wanna be a good kid or to impress someone, rather ya do repetition, perseverance, and diligence just because it feels good to ya. i find ya amazing and cool i guess.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>OKAY IM SO EMBARRASSED NOW AJKAJKSJ PLS IGNORE </p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>"i guess"?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> I GOT FLUSTERED </p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>... huh</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>thank you, atsumu, for the... compliment.</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>i appreciate it a lot :)</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>YOURE WELCOME KITA-SAN HAVE A GREAT DAY</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>no problem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Yes, I would like to know what kinky is.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Not it </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Im not doing this shit</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>there's this thing called google, use it once in a while.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>oh to be as innocent and pure as kangarooyama triangle</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>poor kid</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NO ONE TELL HIM OR U DIE </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>im gonna tell him</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DONT U DARE</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Suga's mommy instinct finally kicked in</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KEEP HIM PURE OR ISTG</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>just check google kageyama, ffs.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Or ask your mom </p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>im not part of this</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you started it??</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>no i dont??</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>KAGEYAMA JUST SEARCH IT UP OR ASK SOMEONE ELSE</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Will do.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DO NOT DO THAT I DONT WANT U CONTAMINATED</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>waddup im back and im bringing some secondhand embarrassment with me</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong> <em>screenshot.jpg</em></p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>................is this what kita's talking abt in the captain gc</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>LMAOOOOO YES </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>U SLAY SIS HHHH TEA SPILLED WIG SNATCHED</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>What is Oikawa-san's speaking?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>shit, probably.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WHAT DID KITA-SAN SAID</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> why should i tell you :///</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>well damn </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I got secondhand embarrassment reading that </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>But good job atsumu</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>AWW THATS SO CUTE ATSUMU-SAN </p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>why did you do it better than i did</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Thats ............ one hell of a compliment atsumu</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> thank </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>welc</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>not u ya dumbdumb</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WAIT NOW ITS MY TURN AGAIN</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>i shall do gods work again :)</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>GO ATSUMU-SENPAIIII</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> What did he do before?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>A Miracle</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>DAMN RIGHT I DO</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>yahaba truth or d a r e :)</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>,,,,,dare?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>perfect choice :)</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>yes murder him.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>give him Hell</p><p><strong>the babysitter: </strong>e n d h i s w h o l e c a r e e r</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ISNT THAT TOO FAR THO AJJSKAJKLSAJ</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DONT DO ANYTHING BAD HES MY KOUHAI AND NEXT CAPTAIN IN LINE SO DOTN END HIM</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Oh look another thing u and yahaba have in common shirabu</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>don't put me in the same species as him.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Right sorry forgot that ure a salty bitch</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>how could u forget.........</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHATS HIS DARE ALREADY</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I WANNA SEE HIM CRUMBLING DOWN TO HIS FEET AND HAVE HIS EGO SMASHED TO THE GROUND</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>IM GONNA SHATTER U LIKE A GLASS SUGA-SAN</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Don't talk like that to my senpai &gt;:(</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KAGEYAMA :"""""""""</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>damn and he never did this to me before ://///</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>ANYTIME NOW ATSUMU-SAN</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> i dare ya to compliment the most feral and a n g r y person uve ever met :)</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>noobio-chan: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kinky boi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>U WANT ME TO COMPLIMENT KYOUTANI FUCKING KENTAROU</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>JAKJSKAJSKJKJS</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>GENIUS MOVE WTF</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>intelligence +100 XP</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>EAT SHIT YAHABA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA GO DIE IN THE MCDONALDS PARKING LOT</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>i see another one bites the dust</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>And another one gone and another one gone</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>another one bites the dustttttt</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>That's simple. Why is that a god's work?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>obliviousness is strong here</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>KAGEYAMA DO U LIVE UNDER A ROCK OR ARE U BAD AT EMOTIONS</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I am just fine.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>HAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>HA</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>HAAAA</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fucking fight me</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> No fighting</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> GO DO IT FURRY BOI</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>IM NOT A FURRY</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | shithead &gt;&gt;&gt; KyouKen ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>kyoutani</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>kyoutaniii</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fucking bitch read my msgs alr wtf</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>dont u dare tell me u blocked me again</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>KYOUTANI KENTAROUUUUUU</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>MOTHER OF GOD ANSWER ME U DINGUS</p><p><strong>KyouKen:</strong> Wht</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fucking finally wht took u so long damn</p><p><strong>KyouKen: </strong>Tking bath duh</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>................at 6 pm?</p><p><strong>KyouKen: </strong>Tf u wnt</p><p><strong>KyouKen: </strong>Dnt need u 2 tlk sht abt me</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>why r u typing like that wtf bruhhh</p><p><strong>KyouKen: </strong>Blckng u now bye</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>waIT N O</p><p><strong>KyouKen: </strong>Thn b quik alr</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>LOOK I JUST WANNA SAY</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>THAT URE</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p><strong>KyouKen: </strong>Blck buttn sur look gud rn</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>GODDAMINT W A I T </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>URE COOL AND A GREAT VOLLEYBALL I GUESS</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>OR SMTH</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>BUT THT DOESNT MEAN UR NOT AN ASSHOLE</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>OK THATS IT BYE</p><p><strong>KyouKen: </strong>Wtf </p><p><strong>KyouKen: </strong>U sound lyk a tsndere</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>NO FUCK U</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>bet $100 hed be all tsundere lol</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Bet hed act "its not like i like u or anything ok"</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>bet hed compliment and insult him at the same time</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>BET HE GOT NERVOUS</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>why bet when it's all true.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>YOU GUYS R SO MEAN TO HIM TF</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>felt bad abt him tho since hes a tsundere :///</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>IT CANT BE THAT BAD</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong> <em>screenshot.jpg</em></p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>what in the name of fuck</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>LMAOOO THIS IS GOLD</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>The fct that he's about to block you is funny.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>THEN LAUGH B I T C H</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>AHAHHAHAHAHHAHA</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>NO REGRETS NEVER GONNA FORGET</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>AHAHHAHAH</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>exceeding my expectations, turning out worse than mine</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Urs still funny tho</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Now ure just being mean shirabu</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>AHAHAHAAAA</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>S H U T TH E FUC K U P AT LEAS T I DID I T</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>SUGA-SAN TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>T R U T H  AHAHHAHAHA</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>IM NOT GONNAFALL UNDER UR CRAZY DARES</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>just like what i was expecting :)</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>haha wait what</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>THTS A FIRST BUT GO SIS GOOOOO</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>better be good or blackmailing worthy</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Please do.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>yo that shit hurted</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>JUST GET ON WITH IT</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>out of all captains in vball, who'd u wanna make as a husbando</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kinky boi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>OBVIOUSLY MY HOMEBOY</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>all captains except daichi-san oops i forgot :)</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kinky boi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>w- what</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YOU THAT WAS SMART MY DUDE </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>BITCHES THATS MY KOUHAI RIGHT THERE YES SIR</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>YES HE IS THATS MY BOY</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I DONT WANNA DIE AJAKJKASJ </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Just answer it suga-san </p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> kuroo</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Say sike rn</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>LOOK HIS THIGHS ARE H O  T IM NOT B L I N D</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NO OFFENSE ON BOKUTO OFC BUT HES TOO ENERGETIC FOR ME</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>good :) he's mine :)</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>territory already?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>full offense on oikawa cuz hes flat as FUCK</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>THANKS DARLING I LOVE U TOO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>SO YEA KUROO</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>U hv poor taste in men</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>THATS DA ONLY THIN' U GON SAY????</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>U DATE HIM DAFUQ</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I never said i have a good taste </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHY NOT FUTAKUCHI-SAN??</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>CUZ HE B I T C H Y</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>IF IM A BITCHY AND HES A BITCHY WELL ONE OF US HAVE TO CHANGE AND IT AINT GONNA BE ME</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>happy to see this :)</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>FUCK U SEIJOU BITCHES</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>OINKAWA TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>are u </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>T A R G E T I N G</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>little poor innocent kind me????</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Those words should never be associated to you, Oikawa-san.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WHO TOLD U THAT KAZOOYAMA TEABIO</p><p><strong>noobo chan: </strong>Iwaizumi-san.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>NEVER FCKING MIND THEN</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DARE</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i did what you asked me to, Suga-san.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>thank u kind child</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>wish my senpai would call me that.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>You're a brat tho i hate lying :)</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>wait why is ushiwaka's texting me wtf</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>If it had a cow picture just ignore him</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Wakatoshi's in a cow phase rn</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>what the hell is a cow phase</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>OO I HAD ONE TOO</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>not at all surprised w that one kid</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Rich ppl are weird</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>OIKAWA</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> i dare u to asked out the last person u chatted with outside of gc</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>...........well tahts easy and anticlimatic asf</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>wait A DAMN MINUTE</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>...........you planned it all just for this dare?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>maybe i did what abt it</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>lmaoooooo </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>GOOD FUCKING JOB YAHAHHAHAHHA</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>when's the wedding, oikawa-san? </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>NEVER FUCKIGN EVER</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Do I need to tell Iwaizumi-san about this?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DONT U DARE RUIN MY RELATIONSHIP BCZ OF THIS DARE</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>wooo OIKAWA GETTING ALL THESE BARABARA MEN</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Satoris gonna be mad abt this lol</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Invite me on the rich people wedding</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>will he accept though?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>DONT U DARE GO ON A DATE WITH USHIJIMA-SENPAI</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> I DONT WANT TO EITHER U BOWLCUT</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>A dare's a dare :)</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you just want to see tendou-san mad.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Sure do :)))</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | aliens hmu &gt;&gt;&gt; Oikawa #1 fan ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>ugh ushiwaka-chan u fucking bitchy fuck</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Yes?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>this is a dare so dont get it in ur heart or mind or soul bcz i am F OR CE D on this one and i RLY DONT WANNA DO TIS BUT I GOTTA</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Of course. Satori did this game a lot with Hayato and Eita. Sometimes he dragged Tsutomu on this.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>OKAY DEADASS DIDNT ASK FOR THAT UGHHJH</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Just say it.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>go on a date with me</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>I thought you liked your ace?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>I DO BUT I WAS DARED TO ASKED OUT THE LAST PERSON I MSG AND IT WAS YOU AND UR DAMN COW PICTURES FAULT</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Excuse me, but I have endured your late night talks about your ace. I think I'm allowed to send you cow pictures once in a while.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DAMMIT USHIWAKA FUCK U</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>No thanks, I liked someone else.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>THANK U FOR REJECTING ME</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>FUCKING FINALLY GOODBYE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> <em>screenshot.jpg</em></p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>that was quick</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> IT WAS H E L L</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Do not feel sad about your rejection, Oikawa-san.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>BITCH DO I LOOK LIKE IM SAD---</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>poor oikawa getting rejected</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>f in the chat guys</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>F</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>f</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>f</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>f</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>f ushijima-san deserved someone better</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>TF U MEAN BY THAT PUNK</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>f</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>f lmaoooo</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Bet he was talking abt satori lmaooo</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>GOOD BCZ I HATE USHIWAKA UGHHHHHH</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>you both literally have a daily late night talks w each other but go off</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>I WILL</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>I WILL GO OFF</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>youll get off????</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Masochist</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>stop tealing my username title </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>URE ACCEPTING UR NEW USERNAME NOW???</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>What does it mean?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>GOOGLE IS A DAMN THING JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DONT U DARE RUIN HIM</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AKAASHI TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>truth </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DAMMIT</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WHOS UR LEAST FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>rich people</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>U answer it so quickly</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>U HATE ME :(((?????</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>wait not you</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>I FIND U GUYS AS MY BFF :(</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Thank you.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>awwwwww thats so cute</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>MY KOUHAI :""")</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>BROKE FRIENDS FOREVER LMAOOO</p><p><strong>kinky boi, shithead, noobio chan <em>left the </em></strong> <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong></p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>They died so quickly</p><p><strong>kodzuken </strong> <strong><em>added </em>kinky boi, shithead, noobio chan <em>to the </em></strong> <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong></p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>How dare u leave</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>EAT THE FUCKING RICH</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>How dare he played with my heart like a volleyball.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DONT MAKE METAPHORS ABT UR FEELINGS WITH VOLLEYBALL SMH</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ya rlly killed em</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong># no regrets lol</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>kenma truth or dare</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Dare </p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>kill him</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DRAG HIM AKAASHI</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>fuck shit up fuck shit up fuck shit up</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>YESSS KEEP UP THE ENERGY </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Youre all so chaotic wtf</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>FUCK HIM UP FUCK H I M UP</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>give him a hard time.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>JUST BURN HIM LMAOOO</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Why would we do that?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>BECAUSE HE HAD INSULTED OUR RACE</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>THE S I M P AND S I N G L E S</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Wow thanks for the love and care</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ur welc</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>flirt with your captain and use at least 3 pick up lines to him :)</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>THE CHEESIER THE BETTER LOL</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Good luck</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i could feel the embarrassment already.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I FELT THAT ALREADY</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>;)</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Oh fuck u keiji</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>no thanks</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Its on</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Fuck u and all of u</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>suffer and dieeee</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>go to pain-in-the-ass kuroo-san now :)</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Fuck u</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>That's a lot of fuck.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>how does couple even flirt???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | kodzuken &gt;&gt;&gt; magical kuro chan ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Kuro</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>yeaaaa</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Are u busy</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>no not rlyyyy</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>wassup</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> So ure busy</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>noooooooooooo</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>OKAY MAYBE ABIT</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>BUT I NEED A REFRESHMENT SO PLS TELL ME WAT U WANNA SAY BBY</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Ew </p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>wow way to be rude to ur bf</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>U love it anyway</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>ofc ofc bby ily boo mwah mwah mwah</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Now thats just plain gross</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>lol </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>kuro</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>yea????</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Are you made of copper and tellurium?</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>umm</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Because you're CuTe.</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>are</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>are u suing chemistry PICK UP LINES ON ME</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Yes</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Youre so cute you make my zygomaticus muscles contract</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>U DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT ZYGOMATICUS MUSCLES ARE </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>No i dont</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>Basically its the muscle that makes u smile</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Youre so hot when you speak smart</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>AWWW BABY ;)))</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Forget hydrogen, you're my number one element.</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>KENMA-KUNNNNNNNNN URE SO CUTE TODYA</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Yea yeah u know very well im dared to do this</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>I SURE DO BUT ITS SO CUTE </p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>I DONT ACTUALLY EXPECT U TO DO IT</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>IM SO HAPPY IM SMILING AKKANKNXJJS</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>I BET UR BLUSHING LOL</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken: </strong>
</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>No</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>SEND ME PICS</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Go back to study now kuro or ull get too sidetracked</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>awwww :(( i hate it when ur right :"(((</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Good luck on your chemistry test tomorrow</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>OFC :)) TTYL</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Ttyl</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>do couples still flirt when the alr become a C O U P L E?????</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>shouldnt u know??</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>and whys that???? i never dated someone before???????</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>BUT ARENT U FAMOUS</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> You are always close to Iwaizumi-san.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>d u h </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>UVE BEEN SIMPING FOR IWAIZUMI FOR HOW LONG TF</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Obviously they still flirt</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>and ya know bcz???</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>i mean i knew dat too cuz COMMON SENSE </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>he dated tendou-san before.</p><p>
  <strong>aliens hmu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kinky boi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>noobio-chan: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>you dated TENDOU SATORI??????????</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Yea?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Hes not as bad as u think</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HE LOOKS LIEK THE D E V I L</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>i mean u do u</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>BRUHHHHHH UR TASTE IN MEN SI BADDD</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Okay, furry</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I MEAN MAYBE HES NOT THAT BAD BUT IDK HE FLAT</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>STOP BRINGING UP THE FLATTIES SMH</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>WE MAY BE FLAT BUT WE HV FAT HEARTS AND ITS HURTING</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> Tendou-san is.... the #5?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>yes caramelyama turkey-o</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>JUST CALL HIM BY HIS NAME ALREADY FFS</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong> <em>screenshit.jpg</em></p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Done and done single nations</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>just know that i hate you with every centimetres of my body</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>I WANT SOMETHING JUST LIKE THISSSSSSSS</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>DAS SO CUTE WTF I NEED A BF</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I don't understand the words Kenma-san said to Kuroo-san.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>IM CRYING KAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>CRYING </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ITS BASIC CHEMISTRY</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>its ok kageyama i dont get it either</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>oh boy</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>chemistry puns, what a nice sense of humor.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>NO ITS FUCKING NOT</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>shut up you furry and your dog puns.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>OKAY CAN WE MOVE ON BEFORE ANOTHER WAR STARTED AGAIN</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Oikawa-san, truth or dare</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>T R U TH :)</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Would you love iwaizumi-san or aliens more</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>holy shit</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>DID I SAY TRUTH I MEAN DARE HAHA</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Thats allowed?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>idk we just flying w it</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I dare you to choose whether to love iwaizumi-san or aliens more</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>checkmate</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>UHHH NEVER HAVE I EVER</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HAAHAHAHA U CANT DODGE THIS OIKAWA </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Thats not the damn game</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>What a cruel truth.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>I CANT JUST CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM AJJKAJSKJA</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>KENMA STOP KILLING EVERYONE HERE SMH</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Never</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>U CANT JUST KILL HIM WE STILL NEED HIM</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>oikawa-san's stress level must be going through the roof.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i love it.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Cant believe oikawa got ressurected just to fucking die all over again</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Pick wisely</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>im sorry aliens my baby i still love u from the bottom of my heart and i will always cherish u and search for u until the day that death catch up to me and until my dying breath</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>BUT I LOVE IWA-CHAN THE MOST AAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>wooo congrats</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>And i thought he was gonna choose aliens</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>same, semi-san</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san's bond are strong, as expected.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>damn tobio, ya gon' out yerself as their no1 shipper</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Why would I ship them? And to where?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>YEA NO LOL</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>im gonna call the 2nd yr to teach u more abt this soon</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>OIKAWA-SAN SO WISE SO PERFECT SO AWESOME 100% SLAYS </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>way to be overdramatic.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> YES YES THANK YOU MY FANS</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>NOW </p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>yahaba dear my sweet beautiful kouhai whom i loved dearly</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>oh yes.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>you sound like u wanna kill me</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>...........truth?</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>IF U WERE GIVEN A CHANCE TO TRANSFER TEAM, WHICH TEAM WOULD U CHOOSE</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Karasuno.</p><p><strong>aliens hmu: </strong>no shut up kiwiyama templatebio</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>shut up oikawa dooru</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt <em>changed </em>aliens hmu <em>to </em>oikawa dooru</strong>
</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>THATS SO BASIC EWWWW</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>SHUT THE F UP</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>Yahaba we welcome u to datekou :)</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>TOTALLY</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>get the fuck out of shiratorizawa.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Dont listen to shittyrabu we want a new member on the "destroy shirabu's lives" club</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fuck you, semi-san.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>DONT COME TO INARIZAKI WE DONT NEED U</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I dont care either way</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>me too</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KARASUNOOOOOOO</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WHAT DO U CHOOSE MY CHILD</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i would go to the school that u go to, oikawa-san</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>
</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>no matter what i love being in aobajousai and i love playing with the team, especially you, senpai.</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>
</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>but i wouldnt mind joining the club semi-san said</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>NICE</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> eat a bag of dick.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>YAHABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>I LOVE U MY PRECIOUS KOUHAI OMG I</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>AAAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>damn so u dont wanna go to karasuno</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> ITS ALL GOOD </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>semi-san, truth or dare</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>finally he got asked that</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Truth</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>whats the dirtiest thing uve ever said</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>What</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> what.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>and when i say dirty i mean HORNY</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>GOOD JOB </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>BURN THAT PURPLE BITCH</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>stop we gon get secondhand embarrassment :///</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Worth it tho</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>go on semi :)</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>yea go on :)</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>lmaoooo get rekt</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I hate you all</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>even shirabu lol?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Stfu</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>What's horny?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>I AM THIS CLOSE FROM SMACKING U KAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>google. is. a. thing.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>humans created it for people like you.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>use. that. damn. thing.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LMAO SHIRABU SNAPPED</p><p><strong>noobo chan: </strong>Okay.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DONT GOOGLE IT PLS I DONT WANT YOU TO BE LIKE YAMAGUCHI N TSUKISHIMA</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Just search it</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>semi-san dont you dare run away</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> Dammit</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>yea tell us already :) we just wanna know :)</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> And why is that</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>asking for a friend :)</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> What friend??</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>this aint an interrogation</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>stop dodging damn</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>just answer it :)</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> "Let me suck on that baby"</p><p>
  <strong>noobio-chan: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kinky boi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>this is pure gold.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>screenshotting this.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Fuck off</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>LMAO SEMI U DOG</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WHAT DID YA SUCK</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Not saying</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>who did you say it to?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Also not saying</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Did you suck on it?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>The question weve been waiting for</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Maybe</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>SEMI-SAN LMAO OMG YOURE SO WILD</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Anddddddddd were done here</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Koganegawa truth or dare</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>??? dare!!!!</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Use your ugliest clothes you have to club tomorrow</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>And dance the macarena while you use it and scream "Hey!" everytime mai nametsu speaks to you</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kinky boi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>that is awfully specific.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>who tf is mai nametsu</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>shes our manager......... how did semi even know</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>i dont even want to know about this</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>its creepy wtf</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>YEA WHY IS IT SO SPECIFIC</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Futakuchi asked for this dare so idk</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>That makes a lot of sense now</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>HOW DID HE GET UR NUMBER</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>.....................is that why he asked for ur number just now</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>HOW DID HE KNOW WE PLAYED TRUTH OR DARE</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the captain gc probably lol</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>WELL A DARE'S A DARE</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>That is so elaborated.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>almost as elaborated as my plan &gt;:(</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> send pics</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ill video it dont worry</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>great.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>DONT DO THAT ;-;</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Sorry koganegawa</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHY CANT U GIVE ME ONE OF UR DARE INSTEAD</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Honey, if i gave u one of my dares ud be shamed for 7 generations</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I played this with satori and hayato you dont want to know how fucked up their truth or dares are</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>OKAY UNDERSTANDABLE THANK U FOR UR MERCY</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> Over so soon?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>MAKE SURE TO SEND IT HERE I WANNA POST IT AT MY TWITTER</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>NO</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i'm gonna make it to instagram.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>I HATE U GUYS ;-;</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>Kageyama truth or dare</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Dare.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>I dare u to drink coffee lol</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>YES</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>not the hero we need but the hero we deserved</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ANOTHER MIRACLE</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>hope he died from it.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WELL NOT TIL DYING SHIRABU-SAN THATS TOO FAR</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>this will be............ interesting</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HAHAHHAAHAHHA I CAN FINALLY SEE KAGUYAMA TUMBLR DRINK COFFEE</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HIS NAME IS KAGEYAMA TOBIO</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I'm not doing that.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>ITS A DARE SO U GOTTA DRINK IT</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Over my dead body.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Can he handle it?</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Handle it?</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Yea maybe he's not used to it</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> What?</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>you shouldnt force yourself kageyama</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I can handle coffee just fine.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ITS OK KAGEYAMA U DOTN HAVE TO LIE</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> I CAN DRINK COFFEE</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong> <em>image.jpg</em></p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>IM CHUG THIS WHOLE SHIT</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> YESS SIS SLAY FIRE OMG WHAT LOVE HUG LOVEYRSELF NOHATE LOVEISLOVE</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What the fuck</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>just stop</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>what if he choked lol</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>he's gonna meet the creator i guess.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>rip lmao</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HES NOT DEAD YET</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>sure hope so</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong> <em>video.mp4</em></p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>......................i cant believe he actually choked</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Not to mention he coughed it up in the air instead of downwards which makes the spitted coffee to fall on his face</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> And the fact that he just continue to drink it instead of wiping it off his face</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Absolute Legend</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Shirabu-san truth or dare</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>dare.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I dare you to change your personality with Yahaba-san for 2 rounds. </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you're shitting me.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WHY AM I PART OF IT</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>lmaooo</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> its like looking at another oikawa and ushijima</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>isnt it cute :")?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>blind bitch get ur fuckass glasses</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>N O T A T A L L</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>But its a pretty funny dare :)</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>eat shit</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>A dare's a dare you know</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>what a pussy lol</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>ugh fine.</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>and he immediately agreed</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>oh look im shirabu and i just adore ushijima-san hes so cool sugoi uwu kawaii &gt;w&lt; nuzzles</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>what the fuck</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>THAT IS SO WRONG IN SO MANY WAY</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i'm yahaba and i just love kyoutani kentrou he's so cool and so handsome and regal. i'm such a furry boi who likes to say nya and woof and i really like oikawa-san's hands it's so pretty kyaa~</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>JAKJSKASLSMAKN I C AN T</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>how accurate on both parts</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>That's nice. Keep it up for 2 rounds.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>hey i'm shirabu and I FANTASIZE TO BE BETWEEN SEMI-SAN'S BARABARA ARMS</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>The fuck </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>yahaba here, hoping to god and using satanic rituals to get maddog to notice me and love me but i'm too tsundere to confess my feelings to him </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Youre both tsunderes wtf</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>ISNT IT TOO MUCH KAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> You're right.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Make it 3 rounds.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>JAKAJSKJLAA TOBIO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I RAISE U WELL MY BOY</p><p><strong>aliens hmu:</strong> GOOD JOB KLEENEXYAMA TETRISO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>i will, without a doubt, smack you in the fucking gace</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>gace</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>gace</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>gace</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Gace</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>gace</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Gace</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>gace</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>gace.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>gaceee</p><p>
  <strong>noobio-chan: </strong>
</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Gace.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KAGEYAMA </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>THE DISRESPECT I RECEIVE</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> HOW DARE U</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>AFTER EVERYTHING I GAVE TO U</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Then tell me what horny is.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>id rather be disrespected all my life than tell u</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Oh well.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WAIT IF THEY SWITCHED PERSONALITY SHOULDNT THEEY CHANGE THE WAY THEY SEPAK</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Holy shit</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>as expected from daketou's setter</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>shit ya rite</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>damn so when he make a typo none of you drag him</p><p><strong>kinky boi; </strong>annoying you is just fun</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>fucking die</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WHAT SO NOW I HV TO USE APOSTROPHE AND COMMAS AND FULL STOP???</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>AND NOW I HAVE TO WRITE THINGS BADLY???</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Yes.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i object</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>me too!</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Too bad I didn't ask for your opinion.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>He got you there</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the fact that both of u actuallyjust did it unconsciously is v cute uwu</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>dont u dare uwu me u punkass bitch</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>oh no</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>HAHAHHAHAHAH U ACTUALLY DID IT JAKSJKALS</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i hate every one of you.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i can't believe i'm typing like ushijima-san's no.1 fan.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i cant believe i hv 2 b illiterate asf</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>U GUYS SOUND SO DIGSUTSED I LOVE IT AHAHAHA</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>digsutsed.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Digsusted</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Digsusted.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>digsusted</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>digsusted</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>digsusted</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>digsusted</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>DIGSUSTED</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Digsusted</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>digsusted</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>im kinkshaming all u all</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>**all yall</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>FUCK YOU</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>ak4ash1 truth or dar3</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i don't sound like that you fuckface.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>STOP FIGHTING FOR OEN SECOND</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>one.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Stop</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>of course, semi-senpai. anything for you, i'd take a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you, jumped over train for you, you'd know i'd do anything for you.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>let 'em rip</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>BEYBLADE AAJKSJKA</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>uh</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fuck u shithead i dont sound liek tht smh </p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Cant understand the simp language :(</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>MAYBE U COULD STOP FLEXING FOR ONE (1) DAY</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>akaashi just answer</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>............truth</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>uh</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>how does the knowledge that the stars only seem to twinkle due 2 the earths atmosphere make u feel?</p><p>
  <strong>kinky boi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>noobio-chan: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru:</strong>
</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>what the fuck shirab</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>yea what that door said</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>n00bios dare said i hv 2 act like yahabitch</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>so im giving weirdass simple truths</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i'd slap you but that would be animal abuse.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>You guys r fitting in to ur persona too well</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Good. As they should.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> BUT ITS TOTALLY USELESS AND WASTEFUL -- oh wiat just like yahabas truth just now lol</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fuck you.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>it physically pains me to type like this.</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> suffer in silence :3</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>stop talking like tht its gross tf</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>doesnt matter because bokuto-san is the only star i want, need, love, cherished, cared, protected</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Can u say it to him</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>no shut up</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>do u need a,,,,,, screenshot and send it to bokuto service uwu?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>ffs stop talking like that</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>how abt no</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>thats so cute its grossin me out</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>cant believe akaashi's name is spelt s i m p </p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>yahaba truth or dare</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>dammit.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>dare.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>why tf did u say "dammit" and choose "dare" </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i do what i want.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> STOP FIGHTING LMAOOOO FINISH THIS GAME FIRST</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>rickroll someone that annoyed you</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i already did it to shirabu lol.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fuck u</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>OUTSIDE OF THIS CHAT</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>hah die bitch</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>shut it.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Thats lame</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>youre lame</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>No u</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHY R U BOTH FIGHTING</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> oh man i know who he gonna tetx to LMAOO SEND PICS</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>is it maddog?</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Is it the dog everyone's talking about?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>STOP MAKING ME SOUNDING LIKE A FURRY</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>AND ITS NOT HIM JAKSJKASM</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Way to break out of character yahaba</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>of course, semi-senpai, forgive me for my stupidity.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I like this shirabu better</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> TAHTS WHT PPL ALWAYS SAY ABT ME N SAMU</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fuck off semi-san</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>so who is he going to text</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>[ private chat | shithead &gt;&gt;&gt; </em> </strong> <em> <strong>McKye cuz im a snack </strong> </em> <em> <strong>]</strong> </em></p><p> </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>greetings, parental figure.</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>greetings, ass-kissing child.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i have a present for you.</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>and what did you bear me, young man?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>only the best for you, my lord.</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>then you shall show me.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>of course, makki-san.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110101 01110000 </p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>i shall translate it.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i hope you are doing well.</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>how dare you</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>you think you can get away from this treachery</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>i will personally assassinate you</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>mattsun will avenge me and bury you to the grave</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>you think youre so perfect huh being the golden boy</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>well guess what</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>i prefer kindaichi over YOU anyday</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>anyway have a good fucking night</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>fuck you and fuck off</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>STOP BEING OVERDRAMATIC MAKKI-SAN</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>i am disgusted, i am revolted. i dedicate my whole life to our lord and saviour jesus christ and this is the thanks that i get?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>MAKKI-SAN PLS LMAOO</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack: </strong>go away~~~~~</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>okay senpai, have fun with mattsun-san</p><p><strong>McKye cuz im a snack:</strong> AYE MY BOI</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>makki lollll</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong> <em>screenshot.jpg</em></p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>wtf thats so fast</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Makki-san is christian?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>ITS A VINE WTF IS WRONG WITH UR LIFE</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>LMAO MAKKI</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ALSO IM GONNA TELL TANAKA TO TEACH U ABT VINE</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>pls do</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>what a poor uneducated boy</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>thats crackeryama tennis to you</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>just call him correctly ffs</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i did what i gotta do.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>WHY IS HE ACTING SO MUCH LIKE HAYATO ITS UNCANNY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HE ACTS SO MUCH LIKE ME AND SAMU I LOVE IT</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Makki....... another person im gonna ignore</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>thank god i dont know him</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>hate that wing spiker sm </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>HE SOUNDS FUN</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHY R WE TALKING ABT MAKKI </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>semi-san, the love of my life, the light to my darkness, truth or dare?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>shut the fuck up i dont sound like that at all</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Sure jan</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Who's Jan?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Truth?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>dammit.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>um who's the nicest person here?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>L A M E</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>LOOK HES TRYING OKAY ITS THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS KAJMSKAL</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>no its not ew</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>just answer. i'm not good at truths okay.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Well obviously not shirabu asjla</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>die</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>STOP CALLIN HIM TO DIE</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Not atsumu too</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>damn okay fuc ya too</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Totally none of you fucking third years </p><p>
  <strong>tired man: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt: </strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>is this bcz of the shopping thing</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Yes fuck you</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>m- me x3c</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Not fucking rich bitches</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>:( its not my fault im rich</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fucker.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Or those who doesnt know the meme culture bcz thats horrifying and sad</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I guess.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Not kenma bcz he's kenma :)</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Can relate to that</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>So my best pick is akaashi</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>id carry this title with care and gentle</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>wow okay</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>im not even part of it???</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Nope.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fuck u</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> Also the dare's done, Shirabu-san and Yahaba-san.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>FUCKING FINALLY</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>finally god.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>that's the worst dare i've ever got.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>STOP BEING DRAMATIC /sfx: flips hair/</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>yer both r just the same</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What atsumu said</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Shirabu truth or dare :)</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fucking hell.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>die fucking dieeee</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Just answer it my dear kouhai :)</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you know damn well i always choose dare.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Tawk wike this fow da west of the game and end aww of youw sentences in owo or uwu</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>ABSOLUTE MAD MAN</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>nothin but respect for my main man Semi Eita!!!!!!!111!111!1!1</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i fucking hate you.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>no u dont lol</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>semi-san really just proved shirabu wrong</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Is this what flirting is nowadays</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>now you can shut the hell up</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you piece of little shit.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i- sending prayers to you shirabu</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I just wanna live up to my name</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>suck a lala dick.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>AHHAHAHHAHA SHIRABU-SAN SOUNDS SO MAD</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Laughing my ass off.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>what in the name of fuck kitchenyama trashio</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HOW ARE U NOT OUT OF VOCABULARY ALREADY</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>god forgive my sins.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> kagweyamwa twuth ow dawe uwu?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> HOLY SHIT THIS IS FUNNIER THAN I THOUGHT AHAHAH</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Pft, this is funny.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>then laugh bitch</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>you cocacola krispy kreme</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE S E N S E</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>twis is vewy disgwustiwng uwu</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HAHAHHAHAHA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>DONT WORRY IM HERE 4 U UWU</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>pwease no owo</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>its kinda cute tho</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>IT MAKES HIM CUTER AND SOFTER HAHAHAHAHHA </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>What the fuck how</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>YOOO SHIRABU JUST SPEAK LIKE THIS 4EVER</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>nwo uwu</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Adorable</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fwuck ywou uwu</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>Sounds disgusting tho</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>swomeowne undewstwand uwu</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>answew it kagweyamwa owo</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>so soft</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i will kwill ywou owo</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>IT ACTUALLY IS CUTE AHAHAHHAHA </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>gwo chowke uwu</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>HOW SCARY KYAAA</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fwucking dwie owo</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Dare.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>what twook ywou swo lwong uwu</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>say swometwing spwicy to hwinata owo</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kinky boi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>noobio-chan: </strong>
</p><p><strong>noobio-chan:</strong> Okay?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HOLY SHIT WHAT</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>youre gonna do it?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WTF WTF WTF OMG OMG OMG</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Wow shiwabuwu playing god</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i hwate ywou uwu</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>How cute </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>dwie uwu</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>GO KAGEYAMA GOOO</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>.............. Kageyama do you know what "spicy" means</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | noobio chan &gt;&gt;&gt; i can SHOYO the worl ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Boke</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>what do u wnat bakageyama</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Wasabi.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Karashi.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Yuzukosho.</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>um</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>what</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I don't get it either.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Just deal with it.</p><p><strong>i can SHOYO the worl: </strong>what teh fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Kageyama....?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i sweaw two gwod if hwe gwot twis wwong i dwont ewen know uwu</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Yeah he probably dont know lol</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong> <em>screenshot.jpg</em></p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>I did it, Shirabu-san.</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>shithead:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kodzuken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kinky boi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sodium chloride:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>yellow angry bird:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt:</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHAT TEH FCUK KAGEYAMA AHAHAHHA</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>PEAK C O M E D Y</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>im done </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>suga train ur child already</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>CONDOMYAMA TRAMPOLINE-O</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HOW DARE U ROSE MY HOPE ONLY TO CRUSH IT TO BITS</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>kagweyamwa ywou stewpweed pwece of swhit owo</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HAHAHAHHAHA</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>honestly why are you surprised</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>I WAS WAITING FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT NOT SOME SHIT LIKE THIS DAMN</p><p><strong>noobio chan:</strong> I don't understand why you are mad. I did exactly what you told me to do.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>gwod may bwe mewcwiful two ywou bwut nwot mwe UwU</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Embracing ur innerself so soon?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i will kwill ywou uwu</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Am I wrong?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>obviously ur wrong calenderyama truthbio</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>IM BOUT TO POP SOME TAGS N SMACK U ON ASPHALT</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>as fun as it is, its getting late</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>go to sleep people</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>finally done with this hell.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>so long fuckers.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Was fun palying with u guys </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Gtg play LoL</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Yes, I have homework.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>as if ud actually do it urself ://</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>Maybe.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>GOODNIGHT EVERYONE ILL DO MY DARE TMRW</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>good night hope all of you feel embarrassed and sad and disgusted</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>it was fun and not fun but i liked it BUT I NEED SLEEP BYE</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Goodnight everyone, sleep well</p><p>
  <strong>walmart version miya: </strong>
</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>go to sleep atsumu</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>fineee</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>gnight</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>what a mom</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>a true mom</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>go to ur fucking sleep suga</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>aw :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | sodium chloride &gt;&gt;&gt; worst senpai ever ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you piece of shit.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>What did i do now</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>that fucking dare.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Aw u know i was joking lol</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Besides it was cute </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>no it was not. fuck u it was embarrassing.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Not as embarrassing as u kissing me bcz of a dare</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>well you are pretty.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>JKAJSKJAK SHIRABU </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>what.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I like you</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>ok.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Say it back</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>it back.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Nvm i hate u go die in a ditch</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>lol.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i like you too.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> <em>video.mp4</em></p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>LOOK AT MY BOY LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>noobio-chan: </strong>You look ugly in that neon shirt.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>ARE WE IGNORING THAT BAGGY PANTS LMAO RICH PPL WHAT</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>AHAHAHHA THS IS GOING TO TWITTER</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>futakuchi did it first</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>DAMMIT FUTAKUCHI</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Good job koganegawa lol</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>I have selled my Dignity for this</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHY U LOOK SO DUMB AND FUNNY IM CRYING</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>THIS IS WAY MORE CHAOTIC THAN THE CAPTAIN GC LMAOOO</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>what did you guys even do at the captain groupchat</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>uh...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ DREAM DADDY AYEE ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>IS SHREK A DADDY OR NOT: DISCUSS</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>100% dream daddy would smash would fuck would get married to and would bear his children</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>MMMM SEXY GREEN MAN CAN GET IT ANYTIME ANYDAY 24/7 LIVING RENTAL FREE IN MY MIND</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>ummm how abt the dragon lady???? hawt</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SHAWTY SO FINE SHE COULD HAVE MY ASS ANYTIME</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>what ass</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>this chat is a nightmare brought back to life.</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Who is Shrek?</p><p><strong>DADCHI: </strong>ALL OF YOU GO THE FUCK TO SCHOOL YOU PUNKS ACTING LIKE DELINQUENTS ASS HAT WHO GIVES A DAMN FUCK ABOUT SHREK</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>#shrekdeservesbetter</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>#shrekdesrvesbetter</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>#shrekdeservesbetter</p><p><strong>BROKUTO HOOT: </strong>#shrekdeservesbetter</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>#shrekdeservesbetter</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>#shrekdeservesbetter</p><p><strong>kita sasuke: </strong>#shrekdeservesbetter</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>#shrekdeservesbetter</p><p><strong>DADCHI: </strong>I hate this groupchat so fucking much</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SPECIAL THANKS TO: PheonixShadow , Sas, milkyumiitea , Theblackie, Sshirasu, MintyRamen, Emmeliy, Mythical_Beasts, sopenation, m1lks, ImstillapieceofGARBAGE, Im_dying_of_cuteness, bossdonkeybiscut FOR HELPING WITH THE ToD requests :"" YOURE A LIFESAVER</p><p>as what semishira's relationship is,,, well,,, it's a self-insert relationship i hv with my uhh someone and i think it fits them a lot :) their relationship is [REDACTED]</p><p>ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE CAPTAIN GC!! why? BECAUSE WE GOTTA SEE ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE OKAY I DIDNT SAY THIS IS AN EXCLUSIVE SETTER GC ONLY BUT I HOPE U GUYS DONT MIND</p><p>next chapter will be out in a pretty long bcs again, tests are coming up and being in a v high academic, famous, and hard-as-fuck dormschool (even tho its still in the school from home system) makes it a lot harder so ill be studying my ass off haha I HATE SCHOOL FROM HOME AAAAA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. turnin' my fam to my bae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>THIS IS BOKUTOPHOBIA AND I DO NOT STAND FOR THIS</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>NO this is uglyphobic lmao<br/>—<br/>the best groupchat ever created by the hands of a god AKA the captains' very serious and mysterious groupchat ...<br/>(<strong>kenma: </strong>it's really not a mysterious one if one of the residence keeps on live tweeting it<br/><strong>k: </strong>it's not even holy, there is no way there is a god in there)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> oikawa tooru (aobajousai)<br/><strong>magical kuro chan:</strong> kuroo tetsurou (nekoma)<br/><strong>spicky skunk:</strong> bokuto koutarou (fukurodani)<br/><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT:</strong> terushima yuuji (johzenji)<br/><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>: ushijima wakatoshi (shiratorizawa)<br/><strong>our lord and savior:</strong> kita shinsuke (inarizaki)<br/><strong>tired man:</strong> moniwa kaname (datekou)<br/><strong>foot fetish-kuchi:</strong> futakuchi kenji (datekou)<br/><strong>belongs to mikachan:</strong> daishou suguru (nohebi)<br/><strong>tsubasa ozora:</strong> tsukasa iizuna (itachiyama)<br/>—<br/>contains ships (not in the tag): terushima yuuji x hana misaki, futakuchi kenji x aone takanobu, daishou suguru x yamaka mika, iizuna tsukasa x sakusa kiyoomi, ushijima wakatoshi x tendou satori<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>[ DREAM DADDY AYEE ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>do u ever feel</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>like a plastic bag</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>drifting thru the wind</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>wanting to start again</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>do u ever feel</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>feel so paper thin</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>URE ORIGINAL</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>CANNOT BE R E P L A C E D</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>IF U ONLY KNOW WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>bokuto wtf were not at that part yet</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>yea smh :////</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>UR LYRICS ARE OFF TOO WTF GUYS</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>THIS IS BOKUTOPHOBIA AND I DO NOT STAND FOR THIS</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>LMAOO U SCARED OF BOKUTO??? WEAK BITCH</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>NO this is uglyphobic lmao</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>also: eat your fucking legs terushima</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>ah a subtle nod to ur fetish i see</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>U TAKE THAT BACK I AM A BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>now now sit down son</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>im older than u</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>oh okay</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>pop a squat daddi'o</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>much better i expect no less from u terushima</p><p>
  <strong>more like DIEchi:</strong>
</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>THERE IS SO MANY WRONG THING IN THERE</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>WHY ARE U AGREEING WITH HIM BOKUTO</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>clam down karasuno hashtag number 1 </p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>I- did u just say "hashtag"?</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>yes i did</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>That's so hippie...</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>then get exorcised bitch</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>AJSAKKA I THOUGHT U SAID NIPPLE </p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>SAWAMURA NOT IN FRONT OF THE C H I L D R E N</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>WE ARE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT KINKS AGAIN</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>ugh all these rated 18 bullshit </p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>AND WE HAVE ESTABLISHED THAT I DO NOT HAVE A NIPPLE KINK</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>omg yall single better stfu im studying for my math exam</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>ooo he brought the single card</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>HAHAHAHAH CANT RELATE I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>bro u need my help</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>noah fence but ur bad @ math :(</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>oh yea lol </p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>hope u failed and got an F</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>ITS FOR RESPECT</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>notice how sawamura immediately stfu lmaoooo</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>u can run but u cant hide</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Quit taunting you bastard and study for your exam.</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>LMAOO WHATS UP THERE WITH PINING OVER UR VICE CAPTAIN</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>I HEARD PINING OVER UR VICE CAPTAIN AND I CAME HERE AS FAST AS I CAN</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>imagine pining over someone</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>sad </p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>U LACTOSE INTOLERANT SKINNY BITCH</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>HANA-SAN WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED U OUT SO STFU</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>U NEED 2 TO TANGO</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>ayyyy macarena~~~</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>NOW WATCH ME WHIP</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>NOW WATCH ME NAENAE</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>All of you could die in McDonalds parking lot at 3 AM on Saturday wearing nothing but your boxer and having your face doodled and I wouldn't care less.</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>................say isnt that awfully specific</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>AJAKJSKA WE GON DIE??? AT THIS MAN'S HANDS????</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>im sorry but the position as my murderer has already been booked by iwa-chan SO U CAN SUCK IT UP</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>THATS SO ROMANTIC</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>SURE IS BUDDY</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>HOPE THAT THERE WILL BE SOMEONE OUT THERE FOR ME TO DO THAT</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Now this is what I can get behind</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan:</strong> U CAN GET BEHIND MURDER BUT U CANT GET BEHIND BEGGING KINK?????</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>IT IS A STRANGE CONCEPT OKAY</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>dude even jesus have begging kink</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>HOW COULD U SAY THAT SO BOLDLY AND STILL LIVED</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>i exist for chaos</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>THT DOSENT MAKE SENSE BUT I STILL SUPPORT U</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>i dont &lt;3</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>DID I ASK</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>stop acting like that one setter from the purple ppl</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>I DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>THAT</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>THAT THING U CALLED HUMAN</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>HE IS A HAZARD TO SOCIETY</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>okay kenji(rou)</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>he even has ur name in his name wtf </p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>STOP AJSNASNJ</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>just bros being bros..... hving their name in each others name,,,,, </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>coincidence? i think NOT</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>THAT BITCH OUT HERE RLY COPIED MY NAME SMH THE DISRESPECT</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>awww </p><p><strong>spicky skunk:</strong> JUST SOULMATE TINGZ &lt;3</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>you motherfucking slut</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>only for u bbyboi &lt;3</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>one day i will kinkshame u</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>BUT THAT DAY IS NOT TODAY SO WHOS WINNING</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ DREAM DADDY AYEE ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>help does any one of u understand biochemistry</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>who doesn't?</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Me bitch</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>aww does poor suguru-kun feel sad bcz he doesnt understand science </p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>boo hoo</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Thats some wack shit u just said</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Tf u spouting clown</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>right right</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>sorry for breaking ur plastic heart</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Said the guy who called me in the middle of class to ask how to ask out his best friend</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>But oh well :)</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>if i had a small, tiny, miniscule of evil within me, id ruin every date u hv with mika and IM NOT EVEN SORRY</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Okay :p our love is eternal tho wyd</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>your love isnt eternal </p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>but thermodynamics is</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>The fuck is thermodynamics</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>Its when ur thermometer moves into dynamics</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>no???</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>its the first law of thermodynamics where heat is thermal energy and is conserved therefore its eternal</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>And that kids is the Cunningham's Law: the best way to get the right answer on the internet is not to ask a question; it's to post the wrong answer</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i hope both of the sides of your pillow are always warm u fucking hanako</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Smart move</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>what? like it's hard?</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Kita let me live for one fucking second</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>then take a deep breathe.</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>kuroo, continue studying for your math test.</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>JAKLSKA HOW DID U KNOW I-</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>U literally just posted a twt saying: "been procrastinatin for 1 wholeass hour LMAOOO math aint shit"</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>I DONT CARE MATH AINT SHIT</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>U TAKE THAT BACK U FUCKING SCIENCE NERD</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>I THINK THE FUCK NOT </p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>IM SPITTING FACTS</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>U RLLY NEVER UNDERSTAND DO U</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>MATH WAS A POEM BUT U COULDNT READ</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>WELL YOURE JARED 19 AND NEVER LEARN FUCKING BIOLOGY</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>DONT NEED TO LEARN IT IF ITS ALREADY FUCKING ME</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>CANT WAIT TO SEE U DEAD </p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>U DARE DISRESPECT SOMEONE OLDER THAN U???</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>U DARE DISRESPECT SOMEONE TALLER THAN U???</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>when his parents built a very strange machine</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Watch the scene dig in the dancing queen</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>aayyyyy macarena</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>wait so</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>so like is anyone gonna help me with my biochem or</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>[ DREAM DADDY AYEE ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>guys???</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>yea?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>not you bitch</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>HAHAHAHA GET WREKT</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>MONIWA SLAYED HIS ASS</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>IM CHOKING</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Good</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>its a metaphore u imbecile</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>What a missed opportunity</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi:</strong> And I was looking forward for your funeral invitation.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>JAKAJSLAK SAWAMURA WHY U SO SALTY</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>WHEN KUROO GETS MURDERED I OWNED HIS NOVELS AND MANGAS SO JOT THAT DOWN</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>BOKUTO WTF U MEAN "WHEN"</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>are u NOT going to ask about the MURDERED PART?????</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>more like DIEchi:</b> Any books he had that could make people cry?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>belongs to mikachan: </b>I strongly recommend Campbell 8th edition </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>belongs to mikachan: </b>Made me and my whole class AND teacher cry</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>magical kuro chan: </b>OKAY THAT IS WAY TOO FAR CAMPBELL IS A BEAUTIFULLY CONSTRUCTED BIBLE FOR YOU SIMPLETONS TO READ AND UNDERSTAND BIOLOGY</span>
</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>FINALLY YOURE ALL ACTIVE</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>SO LIKE CAN ANYBODY TEACH ME ABT BIOCHEM NOW</p><p>
  <strong>tired man: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ DREAM DADDY AYEE ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>tired man: </strong>
</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>honestly fuck all ur lives</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>sure when and where</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>what if we ignore moniwa bcz hes a brat :))))</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i will bathe in ur blood</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>Thats unhygenic af wtf</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HAHA JK</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>unless,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>KUROO PLEASE HELP ME I NEED TO FINISH THIS HOMEWORK NOW B LE ASE</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>: Is there something wrong, Moniwa?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>uhhh he literally called kuroo BUT GO OFF IG</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>its not like anyone called you or anything ugH </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>rich people smh</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>Hes just breathing oikawa stop coming at him</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>: And I am not talking to you, Oikawa.</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>: Stop acting like you're the only one here.</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>SAYS THE GUY WHOS NICK IS LITERALLY "OIKAWA HASHTAG ONE FAN"</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>: Says the one whose nick is a typo.</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>sucks to be u but iizuna gave me that nick so HA</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>STOP IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL SPIKY THAT TIME</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ushijima,,,,,,,,,,,, </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>do u understand biochem??</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>: No, I do not.</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>: Waddup I'm Wakatoshi, I'm 18, and I never understand fucking biochem.</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>AHAHAHAHA USHIWAKA MADE A MEME</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>Look moniwa id help u :)</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i knew i can count on you :")</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>In prayer</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>May God bless you, amen</p><p>
  <strong>tired man <em>left the </em>DREAM DADDY AYEE</strong>
</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>IIZUNA KILLED A MAN</p><p><b>oikawa dooru: </b>pray so strong could kill a man</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>: That's not possible.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>IT LITERALLY JUST HAPPEN SERIOUSLY URE FRIENDS WITH TENDOU AND U DONT KNOW ABT THIS SHITS</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>Is no one gonna add him back or</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>WAIT WHAT</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>W H E R E IS MONIWA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WHO IS M O N I W A</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>What is Moniwa?</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora<em> added </em></strong> <strong>tired man<em> to the </em>DREAM DADDY AYEE</strong></p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>MOTHER FUCKER--</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>I have fucked no mother</p><p><b>oikawa dooru: </b>yea but u sure fucked moniwa HARD</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>HE BETTER WEAR CONDOM LMAOOO</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>WHO NEEDS SEX WHEN U HAVE IIZUNA TO FUCK YOU UP</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>That sounds so wrong </p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>: I don't get it.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>then perish</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>Why didnt u ask kita or kuroo?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>KUROO IS BUSY</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>KUROO IS PLAYING SIMS 5 RN SO HES BUSY</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>i hope his house burns and he died in a fire again LMAOOO</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>... Again?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ALSO WHY KITA SPECIFICALLY???</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>... Kita has the highest grade at his school u fuckass</p><p>
  <strong>tired man: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>spicky skunk: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>
</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>OKAY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>WAS ANYBODY GOING TO TELL ME THAT KITA COULD ACTUALLY HELP ME</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>i mean its vvv obvious liek :///</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>I thought it was basic knowledge.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> IMO HIS AURA LITERALLY SPEAKS: HOLIER THAN THOU</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>OR WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT FROM THIS JIBAKU SHOUNEN HANAKO-KUN BITCH</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>Is that how youre supposed to say to someone who saved ur pitiful mortal self</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>WHY ARE U SAYING THAT AS IF UR NOT A PITIFUL MORTAL TOO</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>You're talking like Sakusa.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>USHIWAKA RLY SPILLED THE TEA</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>Shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>LOOK WHO GIVES A FUCK ABT IIZUNAS MOUNTAIN-PILE CRUSH ON HIS WINGSPIKER</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora:</strong> I DONT LIKE SAKUSA AND HES NOT MY WINGSPIKER</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>I mean he kind of is</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>But he doesnt belong to ME specifically</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>THATS WHAT SOMEONE WITH A CRUSH WOULD SAY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>THIS AINT ABT HIM</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>KITAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sounds of desperation</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>music to my ear</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>You must love listening to your own voice.</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>KAKAMSLAKSAL</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>mark my words i will hunt you down</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>I thought we only mark important things.</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>You're not special oikawa</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WOW OKAY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>STFU OIKAWA ITS NOT UR ROAST TIME YET BICTH BE RESPECTFUL</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Im vegetarian i dont roast pigs</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>YOU FUCKING BITCH </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>SHUT UPPPP</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>KITA PLS</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>URE MY ONLY HOPE</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Why don't you put the question now and then if someone knows they'd reply.</p><p><strong><b>tsubasa ozora: </b></strong>What ushijima said</p><p>
  <strong>tired man: </strong>
</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> i did not think of that</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>AS ALWAYS</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>I WILL KICK UR ASS AT THE SETTER GC</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Thank god im not there</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>HOW COULD U NOT BE THERE</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Because i dont want to? Duh</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>LOOK HE SAID HED RUIN BOTH OF OUR LIVES IF WE ADD HIM OKAY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>HED RUIN IT ALREADY JUST ADD HIM OKAY</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>bitch i aint taking shit from u</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Also i have a permit</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>It's called i do what i want</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>UMMM OKAY WHY CANT I HAVE THAT PERMIT</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>BECAUSE URE NOT COOL ENOUGH MONIWA FFS</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>WAIT SAKUSA AS IN SUCKASS-A???</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>AS IN THE ACE OF ITACHIYAMA</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>THE ONE WITH 2 MOLES ON TOP OF HIS EYEBROW</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>THE ONE THATS GERMOPHOBE??</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>what are you? akinator??? fucking stop bitch</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Why are we bringing him up again</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Yes, Bokuto. </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>why is his name suckass-a LAKMSLAKL</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ugly keysmash</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Komori changed it lol</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>WAIT</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>DAMMIT WE GOT OFFTRACK AGAIN BCZ OF THIS BLACK NOODLE HAIR GERMOPHOBE BITCH</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>K I T A</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>yes?</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>i just finished washin' dishes, sorry</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>WOW UM MARRY ME???</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>yer not atsumu so no</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> THIS JUST IN: ZEBRA HAIRED BOY JUST LOST TO MUSTARD HAIRED BOY!! NOT CLICKBAIT</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Technically, Kita is also zebra-haired.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>OMG USHIWAKA STFU ALREADY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ushijima never shuts up, rich man shitz</p><p><strong>spicky skunk:</strong> NO TALK TO ME I ANGY :((((( &lt;/3</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Then get akaashi :/</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>huh??</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>LET ME SHINE ALREADY</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A D I A M O N D</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>You still hadn't send the question, Moniwa.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>oh yea lol</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>well?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>wait now that i think of it, its actually full on biology?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>smh</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>TECHNICALLY ALL SCIENCE ARE FROM CHEMISTRY</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>BUT PHYSICS ARE THE BOP SO YALL CAN STFU</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Stop spouting bullshit physics are bullshit</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>you come into MY chilis, BARBECUE SAUCE ON YOUR TITTIES, and disrespect MY valentino white bag???</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>fuck i cant believe youve done this. youre disrespecting a FUTURE JAPAN army soldier - i think i know more about american girl dolls than you. ive got the power of god AND anime on my side!!!!</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>i am ashamed that i understood all of it</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> paint but the t is silent</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>The "t" is silent.</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>KASMLKANSLA</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>All of you have the ugly keysmash vibes.</p><p><strong>spicky skunk </strong> <em> <b>changed </b> </em> <strong>DREAM DADDY AYEE </strong> <em> <b>to </b> </em> <b>UGLY KEYSMASHERS ONLY</b></p><p><b>Oikawa #1 fan: </b>Thank you for your contribution.</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>are ya gon ask or do i hafta wait for another hour</p><p><b>tired man: </b>OKAY OKAY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>so uh u kno the germ cell right?</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>the cell that iizuna's bf hates?</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>For the last time hes not my bf </p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>It's the cell that made the gamete.</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> SO U DO KNO BIOLOGY</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>You said biochem not biology.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>GERM CELL IS LITERALLY SPERM OR EGG CELL OKAY STOP MAKING IT HARD</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>yea that</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>SO WHY DOES THE GERM CELL HAVE TO GO THROUGH MEIOSIS INSTEAD OF MITOSIS?? </p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>What the hell is meiosis and mitosis</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>uhhh its the cell cycle or some shit</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>well mitosis is a cycle for the somatic cells.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>YEA BUT WHY???</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> okay im intrigued :000</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Me too.</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>I SEE THE ZERO BRAINCELL ON BIOLOGY ARE HERE :-)</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>mitosis cycle is to make the similar cells over and over again. meiosis cycle is to make different type of cells. somatic cells must be similar because they are usually made for growth and replacing dead cells. germ cells must be different so that the zygote made from the fertilization between the egg and sperm cells will be different. thats why our faces are mostly different but also still have some similarities between the family. even twins are not 100% the same.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>holy shit</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>but how could there be differences??</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>there is crossing over that happened between the homologues pair of chromosomes in the beginning of the prophase I phase.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>I FEEL SO SMART</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>I FEEL LIKE I COULD WON AGAINST IWACHAN ON ARM WRESTLING</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Can you tho</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Do not think of something that could never happen.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>THEN STOP ASKING ME TO GO TO SHIRATORIZAWA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>PURPLE IS NOT MY COLOR</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>I CANT BELIEVE KITA EXPLAINED IT MUCH BETTER THAN MY TEACHERS EYE --</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>KITA TYSM I LOVE U TO THE MOON AND BACK</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>please don't</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>AND THE DAY IS SAVED YET AGAIN BY THE POWER OF KITA</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[UGLY KEYSMASHERS ONLY]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>WHAT IS THIS BI*L*GY IM SEEING AT THIS BEAUTIFUL AND PURE GROUPCHAT</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>dafuq</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>stop acting stew peed fookass</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>shhhh let me act like my aesthetic</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>that's an aesthetic?</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>YES??? u got a problem w that hUHHH</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>yes, it hurts my eyes</p><p>
  <strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>
</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>I MAY HV A PUNK AESTHETIC BUT I HAVE A HEART OF GLASS</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>its true he cried whenever mario is fawned over while luigi is forgotten </p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>LUIGI HAD BEEN WITH MARIO AND HAD BEEN THROUGH ALL OF HIS BS AND THIS IS HOW YOU RESPECT HIM????</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>i see</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>WHAT PART OF OUR GC IS PURE</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>IT NEEDS TO BE SANATIZED SRSLY WTF IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi:</strong> well if you say so</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>666</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>SATAN IS REAL </p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>S8AN IN UR AREA</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>lucifer for best angel</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>what the fuck WHY IS IT DEMONIC ALL OF A SUDDEN</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>ARENT ANY OF U SCARED OF DEMONS AND WHATNOT</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>dont try demons</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>spirits... </p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>SPIRITS EAT MY ASS</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>SPIRITS SHOW URSELF</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>HEY THERE DEMONS ITSA ME YABOI</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>NO WHY WOULD U DO TAHT ANYWAY</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>U TOLD US TOO???</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>I SAY SANATIZE NOT SATANIZE </p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>WELL U SURE ASK THE WRONG PERSON TO HELP YOU</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>what he said</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>u too kita?? srsly??</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>my team is pretty crazy and i like to see them do something stupid</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT:</strong> Jesus died for my sins so I have to keep sinning to make his death meaningful &lt;3</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>IF GOD MET YOU HED BRING YOU TO HEAVEN AND BITCHSLAPPED U TO HELL</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>oh to be the one to bitchslap terushima</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>oh to be bitchslapped by god</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT:</strong> WELL HOPE HE BITCHSLAPPED ME IN THE ASS SO I COULD CALL HIM DADDY</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>THATS IT </p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>IM MAKING A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST BOTH OF YOU</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>IM KINKSHAMING</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT:</strong> KINKSHAMING IS MY KINK</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>i thought we have the "no kinkshaming" rule here?</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>COULD THIS CHAT GET WORSE</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>ARE U CHALLENGING ME</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi:</strong> wait what</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>I WONT HESITATE BITCH</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>look on the bright side</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi:</strong> what bright side</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>u got blinded by it already fam </p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>LET ME DIE PLEASE</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>at least it's only two of them</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>I FINISHED MY STUDY ARE U PROUD OF ME</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>No ur pathetic</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>DEADASS FUCK OFF U UGLY SNAKE</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>oh no</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>im too tired for this shit</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>and we care because???</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Looking forward to ur funeral</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>I CARE </p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>eat shit kuroo</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>NOW THATS CANNIBALISM</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>he literally tried to help yer ass</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>WOW OKAY</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>IM NOT HELPING U ON UR SUGAWARA CRISIS ANYMORE</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Wait no</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>AHHAHA U LIKE SUGAWARA-SAN?? THAT CHAOTIC THIRD YEAR???</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>AND HE SAID HE DISLIKED US BECAUSE WE'RE CHAOTIC</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>nah hes just a shy bby flower aesthetic uwu sparkles sparkles shimmery pure kind soft boi on the inside </p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>thats beautiful is that shakespeare?</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>EVERYBODY GANGSTA UNTIL SAWAMURA REVEALED THAT HES A SHY BBY FLOWER AESTHETIC UWU SPARKLES SPARKLES SHIMMERY PURE KIND SOFT BOI ON THE INSIDE</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan:</strong> Ew "uwu" is gross</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Are u finally back to ur cringy days</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>UR STILL IN UR CRINGY DAYS</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>that's cute</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>not the uwu, it has the pedophile vibe</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>the reddit community cares about me more than ANY OF YOU</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>EYE- </p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>I LITERALLY STUDIED SIN COS TAN JUST TO GET BACK CHATTING WITH YOU ALL</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>ya make studyin' as if it's hard</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>STOP FLEXING</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>not to be kita-san but </p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>he's right and he should say it</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>MATH AINT HARD </p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>URE ALL JUST PUSSY</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>FUCK U AND UR "MATH AINT HARD" BULLSHIT</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>MATH IS HARDER THAN MY DICK</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>YOU CANT EVEN BULK UP UR PENIS</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>OH IS THAT SO NO PEEPEE BOI</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>IM SORRY BUT PPL WHO BITE THEIR ICE CREAM DONT DESERVE RIGHTS</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>LICKING UR ICE CREAM IS SO FUCKING WEIRD</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>IF U LICK UR ICE CREAM URE A FUCKING FREAK GO AWAY</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT:</strong> I DO THAT</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>what the fuck terushima u weirdo</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>BITING UR ICE CREAM IS SUPERIOR WHATS STOPPING U? TOO COLD? UR TEETH SENSITIVE? OHUHU BOOHOO BABY GONNA CRY? PISS URSELF? SHIT AND CUM? DO IT FUCKING COWARD</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Why did we put you guys in one groupchat</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>why not smh sawamura stop asking stupid question ://</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>THIS IS WHY MONIWA HATES U</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>yes but you see i have a boyfriend who is my VICE CAPTAIN</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Oh you sick son of a bastard</p><p><b>PLAYBOY SHIT: </b>how u do that is a miracle itself</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>stfu its also a miracle that hana-san wants to be a clown like u</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>The only clown here is kuroo </p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>well ure an entire circus so idek why u still talking</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>by the way sawamura hows it been with ur NOT BOYFRIEND vice captain :)</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>did u guys talk today</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>did u hug him</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>did u guys hold hands</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>BECAUSE I DID IT WITH MY VICE CAPTAIN</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Fuck you </p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Its not that easy... what if he's not into boys</p><p>
  <strong>foot fetish-kuchi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PLAYBOY SHIT:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>magical kuro chan:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>belongs to mikachan:</strong>
</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>i'm sorry are we still talkin' about sugawara koushi?</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>yes???? </p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>look u country bumpkin crow</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>nowadays everyone could be gay</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>for instance, ur best friend could be gay</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT:</strong> UR HAIRDRESSER COULD BE GAY</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi:</strong> ur vice captain could be gay :000</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>the person who gave ya chocolate that says "i like you" even though it's not valentine could be gay</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>THAT IS SO GAY KITA WTF</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>but he said "no homo"</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>HE L I E D</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Whatever </p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Even if hes gay that doesnt mean that hed like me</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>ppl said to me "you changed" bro i asked out my vice captain on a date and i scored and now im in a relationship with him and its smooth sailing</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>STOP FLEXING AT ME ALREADY</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>WELL stop acting like the main character in shoujo slice of life manga smh</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>ure not that special to have that drama</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Thanks for the vote of confidence</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>COMMUNISM</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>I guess only Tokyo ppl had their shit together</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>theres bokuto too smh include my hoe too</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Sorry cant speak trash language</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>aww u cant speak ur native tongue? sad</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>both of ya may have a significant other, but yer still pathetic</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>KITA HOW DARE U SLANDER ME</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>IM OLDER THAN U</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>case in point</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>LMAO</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>yea i mean both of u r rotten anyway why act like youre not the same species</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>LIKE URE ONE TO TALK</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>HE GOT U THERE </p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>BYE SIS</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>i rlly ship this</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>yassss</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>this is rlly lit sis ask the chief</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>THATS THE TEA </p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>and this is my call to leave</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[UGLY KEYSMASHERS ONLY]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>OKAY BUT HOW DO PPL FIRST FOUND HONEY</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>well first u find urself somebody to love</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>OHHH LORD</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>OOOHHH SOMEBODY OOOHHH SOMEBODY</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>CAN ANYBODY FIND ME SOMEBODY TO LOVE</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>What the fuck</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>in all seriousness tho i mean the BEE HONEY</p><p><strong>spicky skunk:</strong> ahhh barry b benson honey</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>the thiccest and sweetness yellow sticky thing</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>so,,,, yellow cums </p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Wait what</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>they saw bee puke and think wait lemme lick em</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>its a free real estate</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Wait a damn minute,,,,,,,</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>mmm tasty bee cummies go brr</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>S T O P</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>nothing wrong here</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>SWEET HOME ALABAMA</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT ANYWAY</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> stfu sawamura im trying to teach you all smth important</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>And what is that</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the moral of the question is to love more, hate less thanks for coming to my ted talk xoxo</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>INSPIRING STORY SO BRAVE SO BEAUTIFUL</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>so proud that you made it this far :")</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>my charisma leveled up </p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>WORDS CANT DESCRIBE HOW I FEEL TOWARDS IT UGH 12/10</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>WHAT DOES BEES AND LOVE HAVE TO DO WITH EACH OTHER</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>foot fetish-kuchi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>spicky skunk:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PLAYBOY SHIT:</strong>
</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>Well?</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>OHOHO BIOLOGY THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABT</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>WOAH WAIT</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>sawamura,,, did u not know the uh</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>birds n the bees talk</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>wink wink nudge nudge </p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>paws at ur chest</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>nuzzles into your neck</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>purrs softly to ur ear</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>y/n gulped softly</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>what the fuck</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>STOP ROLEPLAYING A FURRY FANFICTION YOU FOUND ON FANFICTION.NET AGAIN </p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>how abt no </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>AND U WONDER WHY I ALWAYS BULLY YOU????</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>After I researched it, I did found out about it.</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>so do u still want me to teach u bcz i can and i dont mind</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi:</strong> I KNOW WHAT SEX IS KUROO I DONT NEED YOUR SCIENTIFIC BS</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>aw shucks :(</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>way to burst my bubbles :(</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>BUT THAT STILL DOESNT HAVE TO DO WITH HONEY??</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> look sawamura,,,, love is love</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>age is just a number :00</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>so is 911 and i wont hesitate bitch</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>prison is just a room :ppp</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>And hell is just a sauna huh</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>IS THAT POLICE</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>IM CALLING THE WEED</p><p><strong>spicky skunk:</strong> 420 WATCHU SMOKING</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>This groupchat is demonitized</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>I WILL FACE GOD AND WALK BACKWARDS INTO HELL</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>there are no gods here</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>this is hells territory and i am beholden to no gods</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>one day, you will be face to face with whatever saw fit to let you exist in the universe, and you will have to justify the space you filled</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK U GUYS </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>futanari, terushima and kita literally satanized this gc yesterday and u just say it now?</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>It got worse</p><p><strong>foot fetish-kuchi: </strong>GUESS WHAT GUYS WE FOUND SAWAMURA'S SEX TAPE TITLE</p><p><strong>PLAYBOY SHIT: </strong>AYEEE</p><p><strong>more like DIEchi: </strong>I hate all of you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[UGLY KEYSMASHERS ONLY]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>Hey kita do u hv any osamu's picture?</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>ya never specify which twin's picture ya want</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>ya hate twins</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>ya always said since theyre identical twins ya only need to see one of their picture</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>Im a changed man</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>coughs WRONG</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>Shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>no fuck u</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>out of everyone here i could kill you the easiest</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>IM NOT TAHT WEAK U SICK BASTARD</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>NO BECAUSE IF I EVER MET YOU ONE DAY SOME DAY I WOULD BE FILLED WITH THE EXACT POWER NEEDED TO KILL A IIZUNA TSUKASA</p><p><b>tsubasa ozora: </b>JUST GIVE ME OSAMUS PICTURE</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong> <em>osamu.jpg</em></p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>This looked fake</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>it is</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>i just inverted and flip atsumu's picture</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>awww u hv atsumus picture</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>he stole my phone and took a selfie with it</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora:</strong> W- What</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>thats ur only picture???</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>it was the first time i bought a phone that has a memory card so he used it to take a selfie to celebrate it</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>EXCUSE ME WTF HAVE U BEEN USING</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>nokia</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>WHAT TEH FUCK KITA</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>who needs memories bitch</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>THATS LITERALLY NOT THE POINT JALSLASANX</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>U CLOWN U HATE UR SCHOOLS BANNER SLOGAN</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>stop bein' extra</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>UM Y E E T</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Moniwa trying to be sicko mode but he aint getting it</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>MAYBE U CAN SHUT THE HELL UP YUGI TSUKASA</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[UGLY KEYSMASHERS ONLY]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>why do we have headache?</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan:</strong> Are you having another stress episode where you keep on replaying moments that happened between you and your ace over and over again and you wished that it happened again but you're scared that he'll reject you and you made him uncomfortable and disliked you so you try to contain it to yourself but your heart can't take it so you want your brain to stop repeating it but instead you got a headache from overthinking it again?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SHUT UP USHIWAKA I HIRED YOU AS MY THERAPIST FOR U TO STFU</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>You didn't pay me, though.</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan:</strong> You hv headache bcz thats the sound of skeleton trying to hatch bitch</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Like Buddha shit?</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Is that possible?</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>Ushijima you fool you kneel before my throne unaware that it was built on lies</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WTF IS THAT</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>idk biology we dont talk anymore</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>Like we used to do.</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>FUCK BIOLOGY ITS SHIT AND USELESS</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>I DONT NEED A LESSON TO KNOW ABT MYSELF</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>USHIWAKA STFU PLS</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Also isnt taht some zeus and athena thingie or smth</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>can all yall shut the hell up and take a fuckin sleep already</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Where did u even get that question</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>LOOK UR KOUHAI (MIYA ATSUMU, THE YELLOW HIGHLIGHTER HAIR) ASKED THAT IN THE SETTER GC</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WHICH iizuna would if he would finally accept the invitation to join the setter gc :))</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Would never stoop that low already have this gc to make my hair gray</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>i'll text atsumu to sleep...</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>GOOD IDEA BCZ HE WAS GETTING INTO THE CONVERSATION ABT NECROMANCY WITH KENMA</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>KENMA THAT BITCH LIED TO ME HE SAID HE WOULD SLEEP IN TODAY</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>UGH #when will i got a boyfriend to do this to me</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>#never lol</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>#fuck you</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>#Iwaizumi already did that to you</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>#oh shit #u rite #but we not bfs tho </p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>#heartbreak #sad #couples #bestfriends #childhood friends</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Stop using hashtag </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>B- BUT IM NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>I DO SPORT</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>I HAVE A NICE DARK HAIR</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>IM MALE</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MY NAME IS INDIGO MONTAYA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>YOU KILLED MY FATHER</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>PREPARE TO DIE</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Do i look like the kind of man who dies</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>I HATE U IIZUNA</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan: </strong>What?</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>LMAOOO </p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora:</strong> JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan:</strong> Yes, it is better for us to sleep now. Good night and sweet dreams, everyone.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> PARTY POOPER</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>Gnight too! sweet dreams evryone ttyl!</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>bye peeps dont miss me too much ill be in ur dreams</p><p><strong>belongs to mikachan: </strong>You want us to have a nightmare?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MEAN</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>HI GUYSSS</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>aww man everyones asleep???</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>so soon already?????</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>so its just u and me daishou</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>just u and me</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>daishou?</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>just me then :")</p><p><strong>spicky skunk:</strong> so lonely </p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>wish earth was flat so that i could yeet myself off the edge</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>bokuto go to sleep</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>i thought there were no heroes left in this world</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>read my username</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>BUT WHAT IF I DONT WANT TO SLEEP WATCHU GUNNA DO</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>die i guess</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>impudent of you to assume i will meet a mortal end</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>just go to sleep you nocturnals</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>AWW URE WORRIED ABT US ITS SO CUTE OMG UR HAND IN MARRIAGE SIR</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>just kiss akaashi already</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>THIS IS NOT ABT AKAASHI AJSKASKSA</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>sure</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>ITS NOT</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>i said sure</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>ITS RLY NOT</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>just sleep and get a clear head and think about it tomorrow</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>OKAY!! GNIGHT KITA</p><p><strong>our lord and savior: </strong>good night, bokuto</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[UGLY KEYSMASHERS ONLY]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>HOLY SHIT</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>GUYS</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>GUYS</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>OMG WTF WTF</p><p><strong>spicky skunk: </strong>I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON AKAASHI</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>foot fetish-kuchi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>belongs to mikachan:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tsubasa ozora:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>more like DIEchi:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Oikawa #1 fan</strong>:</p><p>
  <strong>our lord and savior:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>tired man:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PLAYBOY SHIT:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>magical kuro chan:</strong>
</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>CONGRATS BOKUTO</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>URE OFFICIALLY THE LAST ONE TO KNOW</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am very sorry for the long wait. i really am. i know i said i will update it a week after the last chapter was released (which was last week) but school is being an asshole and moved half of the test schedules to that week so i studied my ass off again and i STILL have some more tests but i feel bad for leaving so i made a quick update (6k words hopefully funny)</p><p>i have been contaminated with brooklyn 99 and danny gonzales' humors so if youre a big fan of either one or both you could see some hints of it. also: the biology thing i spouted out at here are REAL SHIT okay i studied my ass off for that (mind u im still in 11th grade) SO IF THERE IS A MISTAKE PLS TELL ME!!</p><p>again i am very sorry for the long wait. next update will be back to setter's squad! hopefully i could update faster next time ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. you seem a decent fellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHO NEEDS MEN WHEN YOU HAVE SWAG</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>YOU USE CROCS UNIRONICALLY <br/>—<br/>back to december with the setters and a new dumbass appears</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello hello im sorry for the long wait i was prepping for my exams and tbh today was my first day of exam and i havent studied for my tests tmrw but i need to get this done!! pls enjoy this 5k chapter and im rly sorry that its short!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>I CANT BELIEVE ITS CHRISTMAS</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>MERRY CRISIS</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>happy chrimbus</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>ITS MERRY CHRYSLER</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>shut up it's just dec 1st.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>u rly thought u did smth huh</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>punkass bitch</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>uglyass bangs</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>mister furry.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> mama mia</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>here we go again</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WELL GUESS WHAT furry artists &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; doctors</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>all i see is pain</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>that did a full 180</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you take that back.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i speak truth and ONLY TRUTH</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>"you change" bro i just saw my kouhai admitting being a furry</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WAIT FURRY ARTISTS RLY GOT PAID MORE THAN DOCTORS AJLALASAK</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>are we not addressing the fact that yahaba is embracing the furry within him??</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>THE FURRY WITHIN AHAHAH</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>SHUT THE FUCK UP DOCTORS ARE BETTER THAN UR HORNY ANIMALS BEASTARS BULLSHIT</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>furries contributed h a p p i n e s s to the society SMH WHAT DO DOCTORS DO HUH</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>YAHABA STAPH IM DYING</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>saving ungrateful assholes like you.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WELL U CANT EXACTLY GO TO A DOCTOR TO ASK FOR A FURRY SUIT OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CAN U</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>NOT IF URE A COWARD</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK LMAO</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>pissbaby.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WHO U CALLING BABY EW</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i am literally insulting you.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>u need to see the positives in life smh</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHY IS YAHABA ACTING LIKE A TROLL ACCOUNT</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>check the fucking mirror u clown</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>what u talking bout im gorg</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>GORG STANDS FOR </p><p>G- GODS AINT SHIT BUT</p><p>O- OGRE IS OUR</p><p>R- RAWR DADDY</p><p>G- GRR GRR BARK BARK</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>bitch</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHAT A BANGER</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>10/10</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i hope you all go to hell.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>haha see u there</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>what are you? 3?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>yeah 3 inches TALLER than u</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>FUCK YOU AND TALL GENES</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>die then haha</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WHY R U GUYS SO TOXIC IM ACTUALLY GONNA DIE</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>thats just how their love H A H A H A</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>I DONT LIKE HIM AKSALS</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i don't date furries ugh.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>KYOUTANI IS NOT A DOG FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>he doesnt said who wtf dawg</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>HAHAH YAHABA-SAN STOP ACTING TSUNDERE IT DOESNT SUIT U</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>AJSJAJKZJKASJ KOGANEGAWA GOT U THERE</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>SHUT TH FUCK UP</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ private chat | sodium chloride &gt;&gt;&gt; worst senpai ever ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you're not a furry right?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>What the fuck??</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>right?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Im not a furry wtf</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Look if its about the bunny incident then yes i admit guilty</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>what's the bunny incident.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Nothing</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>that's not nothing.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>what's the bunny incident?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>semi-san.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fucking bitch stop leaving me on read</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>SEMI EITA</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i hate you.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Can we kiss</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>do ya ever feel</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Like a cardigan</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>under someones bed</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Wanting to start again</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i dont know why but im having some deja vu abt this</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> like some weirdass war flashback</p><p><b>walmart version miya: </b>oh no dont die yet moniwa-san :(</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>bitch im not dying</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Not yet</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>w- what</p><p><b>walmart version miya: </b>in loving memory of moniwa-san</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>IM NOT DEAD</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>WAIT WHY ARE U BOTH ALWAYS ONLINE AT MIDNIGHT</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>We could say the same thing about u </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>arent u too young to sleep this late ://</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Arent u too old to live</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>LMAO KENMA SLAYS</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>go the fuck to sleep or ill rat u out </p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>You wouldnt</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i would chuck e cheese rat u out bitch</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i will fucking mickey mouse ur uglyass</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>MONIWA-SAN??</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>snitches get stitches im gonna get u bitches</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ya watch me bleeding til i cant breathe~~</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Are u srsly calling kuro pls dont i need to finish my sims wedding for tmrw </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I HOPE YER HOUSE ARE ON FIRE BCZ A BURGLAR CAME IN UR HOUSE BUT YA CANT WAKE UP BCZ YA DONT KNOW HOW AND YER CRYING BCZ UVE TOOK TOO MANY HOURS DOING YER HOME AND GETTING A JOB ONLY TO DIE ON A FIRE THATS CAUSED BY SOME BURNT FOOD</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>i feel like that was experience speaking</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>NO STFU IM SAD</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Sad, cant relate</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I HOPE YA RELATE TO IT SOON</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>why are u both so chaotic</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Its fun to mess with atsumu</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>only kenmas woke enough to understand me :(</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>THATS BCZ URE BOTH SLEEP DEPRIVED</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Wrong i sleep at 8 to wake up at 2 </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>i actually sleep but like sometimes i think of dumb shit and whenever 'samus too sleepy to listen i go here lol</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>IM TOO TIRED FOR THIS SHIT</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Goodnight moniwa-san</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>**morning its 3 am already lmao</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>fucks given = 0</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sexual tension between u and the person who zipped ur unzipped bag</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>what</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sexual tension between my ego and my insecurity</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sexual tension between any 2 straight people in a movie or book</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sexual tension between the two girls that historicians says were best friends who runs away together</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the space between sexual and tension</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>oikawa-san are you okay?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sexual tension between the two sims youve decide to marry each other</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sexual tension between my hands and volleyball</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sexual tension between milk and bread</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sexual tension between rock and a hard place</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>the sexual tension between my head and my math textbook</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>And here kids we see a broken man</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>is he alright?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> no :(( akaashi request backup </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Dramatic hoe lmao</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SEMI WOULDNT UNDERSTAND HE HAS NO HEART SMH</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>You think you know pain? bro i read all of oikawa's texts u cant hurt me</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>i get your feeling, semi-san. just know that you are not alone.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> WAIT NOW THATS JUST RUDE </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>GUYS PLS I NEED HELO</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>hello to you too.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Ey</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>wtf </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>oh no fucking hell H E L O</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Hi</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SHIT NOT FUCK</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HEKP</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HWLP</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>H </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>E</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>L</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>O</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>
</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>goodbye now</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>wait no, go on. you're doing well.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>BITCH</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Dont talk to urself</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> THIS IS HATE SPEECH</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>so?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>wow okay</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>i need H E L P</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>what help</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>I WANNA TELL IWACHAN MY FEELINGS :&lt;</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> Then do it lol</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>IM NOT ASKING ADVICE FROM SOMEONE WITH BAD FASHION TASTE</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Im colorblind u dumb bitch</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>oh yea lol</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>AKAASHI</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> ARENT U TIRED OF BEING IN THE PINING STAGE</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>DONT U EVER JUST WANNA GO BALLISTIC AND KISS THE SHIT OUT OF BOKUTO</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>i am perfectly content in my pining stage.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>i did not see that coming</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Look both of u could just confess or smth and stop daydreaming abt them</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>in a world dominated by fanfictions are we not all hallucinating?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>LMAO BET AKAASHI MAKES THOUSANDS OF SCENARIOS ABT HIM AND BOKUTO</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>and what about it.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>NOTHING BUT RESPECT TO THE KING OF PININGLAND</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> ...Thats just sad??</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>OH SO U HAVENT DONE IT BEFORE??</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>You got me there</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>YOU are pining over someone and is fantasizing about them</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Dont need to drag urself out keiji</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>i Will end you one day.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>That day is not today</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> AHAHAH KENMA I THINK IM FALLING FOR U</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Get up</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SEE THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DONT WANT TO CONFESS</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>IM TELLING KUROO ON U</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>What the fuck</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[UGLY KEYSMASHERS ONLY]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>kurochannnnnnnnnnn</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>kuroo senpai</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>kuroo paisen</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>kurookun</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>KUROO TETSUROUUUU</p><p><strong>wig snatcher: </strong>what in tarnation is this</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>what teh fuck is up with u and updated memes sugawara PLEASE</p><p><strong>wig snatcher: </strong>IM SAWAMURA CRACKHEAD</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>tfw u and ur "bro" bcome so close ppl got ur surname mixed</p><p><strong>wig snatcher: </strong>WERE JUST FRIENDS</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>so dont look at me with that look in ur eyessss</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>FINALLY KUROCHAN SRSLY</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>nya nya motherfucker </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>KENMA BULLIED ME /CRIES/</p><p><strong>wig snatcher: </strong>that's the only reason you called him?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>AND WHAT ABT IT</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>lol get a boyfriend oika'a</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>BOTH OF U ARE JUST THE SAME BREED UGH</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> IWACHAN DOESNT TAKE SRSLY SO IDK HOW /CRIES/</p><p><strong>wig snatcher:</strong> oh my god oikawa just confess with him without adding memes or some jokes</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SAWAMURA U CANT EVEN GOT A BF STOP ACTING LIKE A WISE SAGE</p><p><strong>wig snatcher: </strong>why don't you just shut the fuck up instead :)</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>you wanna fuck me so badly it makes u look stupid</p><p><strong>magical kuro chan: </strong>HAHAHAHAHAAH</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>make no mistake not only am i party rocking </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>but im also in the house tonight</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> are u shuffling?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>everyday</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>PARTY ROCKERS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>it's party rock is you idiot.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Oh? And how do you know that Mr. Im-Addicted-To-Classical?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you should be addicted to shutting the fuck up.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Eat shit</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>What song is this?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KAGEYAMA PLS STOP HURTING ME</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ITS LIKE THE WORLD IS OUT TO GET ME </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>God rly said: ye he smart at vball but no he dumb at meme</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>i feel Shame knowin ya tobio</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>But you feel that everyday...</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>permission to shoot?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>not in public </p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>THE SONG IS CALLED PARTY ROCK ANTHEM AND IT IS A MASTERPIECE</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>IT CONTAINS BEAUTIFUL SONGS, AWESOME BEATS AND LETS MENTION</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>THE LEGENDARY MOVE: SHUFFLING</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>okay, nerd.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>are u shitting urself ure a bigger nerd</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>says the guy who's in class 5.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>That sounds like a good song. Who sings it?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>lmfao</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>What?</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>lmfao???</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>You're laughing.</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>I'm asking who sings the Party Rock Anthem and you're laughing.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>what</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>fucking hell</p><p><b>shithead: </b>HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA </p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>lmfao.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> TOBIO BLEASE</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>NO KAGEYAMA THATS MOT WHAT I MEAN AKSJOIA PLASE STAPH</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>THE DUO SINGER IS CALLED "LMFAO"</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Oh... I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>tags: miscommunication, angst with a happy ending, fluff</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>STFU ATSUMU </p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>tags: rated T for swearing</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Karma is a bitch</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> lol wdym karma is shirabu?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> sleep with an eye open.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>weak motherfucker i sleep with both eyes open</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>GUYS PLS LETS NOT FIGHT</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>REMEMBER: WHAT WOULD ZAC EFRON SAY?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> ~~We're all in this together~~</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ah yes, a relic of simpler times</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>zac efron doesn't even sing the song, he lipsynced.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>YOU BETTER BRING OUT UR CLOWN MAKEUP BECAUSE U ARE.............</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> WRONG HE ONLY LIPSYNCED AT THE FIRST HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>wtf the wait was literally useless</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Who's Zac Efron?</p><p>
  <strong>worst senpai ever, walmart version miya </strong>
  <em>
    <b>left the </b>
  </em>
  <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KAGEYAMA U JUST KILLED 2 MEN </p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> who needs men when you have ramen.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you're a man you idiot.</p><p>
  <strong>wine aunt </strong>
  <em>
    <b>added </b>
  </em>
  <strong>worst senpai ever, walmart version miya </strong>
  <em>
    <b>to the </b>
  </em>
  <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I apologize on my kouhai's behalf, he doesn't know music that well.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>No, it was my fault for underestimating his lack of knowledge</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>need I remind you that you're in class 1, Semi-san?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>No you dont but thanks anyway :)))</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>DUMB SEMI CONFIRMED</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I JUST DONT LIKE STUDYING OKAY</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>haha sad</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>if it makes ya feel better my twin is in class 1</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>It doesnt and i know u only do it to brag that ure in a higher class</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>true dat </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ugh yes im into WAP</p><p>W- wasted</p><p>A- academic</p><p>P- potential </p><p>hmu if u fits this category</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Sawamura: Gtg make my score have a dip real quick</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>KMALJSLA NO PLS IM NOT MOROSEXUAL THATS KAGEYAMAS DEPARTMENT</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>What?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>Kageyama, what do you think of Hinata?</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>He is an idiot who shines like the sun. I'm afraid if I look at him for too long I'd burn and die. He makes my heart badump badump as if I have just went on a marathon and my face heats up when he is near me.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>omg atsumu ur magic works again hes confessing</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>WAIT SO U KNOW WHTA THAT MEANS RIGHT</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Oh my god.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> yer welcome people ;)</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>THAT BOKE POISONED ME</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I AM DECEASED</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK KAGEYAMA</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>im crying. im sobbing. u broke my heart. KAGEYAMAAAA</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>a moron with morosexual.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>december? more like DIEScember because kageyama keeps on killing me</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>STOP BULLYING KAGEYAMA WERE TRYING EVERTHING WE CAN TO TEACH HIM OKAY HES A LATE BLOOMER</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>my condolesence to you.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>AJAKSLAAL SALUTE TO OUR BRAVE WARRIOR</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>What does that mean?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>KAGEYAMA PLS I STILL WANT TO LIVE</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> why don't you just die instead?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Why dont you just chop your hair off instead?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>now now no need to flirt on main</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> UGH FLIRTINGS?? IN FRONT OF KAGEYAMA?? SCANDALOUS</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>yer just jealous cuz whenever ya try flirtin with yer capt'n it flies over his head</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>UM NO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WHO NEEDS MEN WHEN YOU HAVE SWAG</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>YOU USE CROCS UNIRONICALLY </p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>YEA SO MY FEET CAN BREATHE THRU MY SWAGGINESS</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>ya got defensive there</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Is that why you were trying to do at practise?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HAHAH SPILL IT TOBIO</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>N OO O  PLS</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>When Suga-san sets a ball to Daichi-san, he said: "You set my heart on fire." and winked.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>AND WINKED</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>HAHAHAHA SUGA-SAN UR SO LUCKY MONIWA-SAN AND OIKAWA-SAN ISNT HERE OR YOULL BE DEAD</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>SHUT UP IT WAS A GOOD LINE OKAY</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>dude if i use it on my capt'n ill be dead</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>have u tried?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I DONT WANNA DIE YET</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>so u havent done it</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>I SAID I DONT WANNA DIE YET ;-;</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> weak.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>UGH everybody gangsta until kita-san looked at them in the eyes</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>So are you giving up, Atsumu-san?</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>OFC NOT MAMA MIYA AINT RAISE NO QUITTER</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>but she sure raise a drama queen</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>SHADDUP</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>TFW U REWATCH ATLA N SUDDENLY U GAIN A BENDING POWER</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>how???????/</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MY EYES</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>ITS WATERBENDING</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>IM CRYING</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>OH LMAOOA OK HAHA</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>I THOUGHT U WERE GONNA SAY U COULD BEND UR PISS</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA BEND MY PISS</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>idk skinny noodle go flip flap squeezin yellow waterfall out??</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>GET OUT OF MY HOUSE</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>oikawa im banning u from swearing</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WHY</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>because u swear too much </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SHIRABU AND YAHABA DID IT TOO</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>well theyre 2nd years let them live</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>THIS IS DISCRIMINATION</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>oh yeah it is baby</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WELL GUESS WHAT </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>IM STILL GONNA [redacted] SWEAR SO HA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>yo what the [redacted]</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>well [redacted]</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MONIWA PLS IM SORRY AAAA PLEASE HELP ME I WANT TO SAY [redacted] EAT[redacted] FINGERLICKING [redacted] [redacted] [redacted] SWEET MOTHER OF [redacted] CAN EAT MY [redacted] AND SUCK MY [redacted] OR SO HELP ME I WILL [redacted] YOU UP WITH MY [redacted] SON OF A [redacted] [redacted] [redacted] [redacted]</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>is it bad that i understand what hes saying perfectly</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>HOW THE FUCK CAN U UNDERSTAND WHAT HE SAID KOGANEGAWA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HEY U SAID [redacted]</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>[redacted] [redacted] YOU [redacted] PIECE OF [redacted] MONIWAAAA</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY</p><p><strong>kinky boi:</strong> it's still dec 2nd.</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>FUCK LALALALA LALALA YOU</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>oh to be able to say [redacted]</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>try harder lol</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>HAHAH</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>semi-san would you be the honour to be the halls to my boughs of holly?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Wait what</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> FALALALALALALALA FELLLLLLLLLLLLLL</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>let me deck you.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>No??</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>please?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>JUST BCZ U ASK NICELY DOESNT MEAN I WOULD WANT TO DO THAT</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>gross.</p><p><strong>kodzuken:</strong> Yes christmas</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Theres always The Tropes during christmas</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>What tropes??????????</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Allow me to explain</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>no.</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> LOOK BEFORE WE FIGHT CANT WE JUST???</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>T A L K KK KK</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>cant we just t a L K</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>TALK ABOUT WHERE WERE GOINGGG</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>STOP SINGING ISTG</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>ISTG STANDS FOR</p><p>I- IM A HUGE </p><p>S- STAN OF</p><p>T- THE ONE AND ONLY SUGAWARA KOUSHI</p><p>G- GRR GRRR BARK BARK</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>no it fucking dont</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> let me say [redacted]</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fuck?</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>no</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>YAHABA HELP ME BE MY [redacted] BOY</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>that sounds so wrong in so many way but ok</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HAHA YEAH GO SUCK A </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>dick</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MONIWA</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Anyway before i was rudely interrupted by a jealous skank</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>fuck you too.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Moniwa is the guy that doesnt even think of going outside during christmas and just stay at home drinking hot chocolate</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> THAT IS </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>fucking</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>PATHETIC HA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> NO MARSHMALLOW?? DISGUSTING!!!</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>I DONT WANT DIABETES BITCH</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>aw honey u alr got diabetes from being w me ;)</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>ew???</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>straight up ~~bullshit~~ </p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>haha where</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Puking</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>HOL UP LEMME JUST BARF</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Lies</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>where did you even get that conclusion?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>ever see a man so proud of himself that it backfired?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>AHHAHAHAHA SUGA-SAN NO!!</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>what the fuck guys ure letting em flop???</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>YES BCZ URE A PIECE OF</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>shit</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>WELL THEN LET ME DIE FROM THIS EMBARRASSING MOMENT</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>and give you the satisfaction of feeling peace? never.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>THAT IS SO MUCH WORSE WTF</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Semi is the guy who went to karaoke with his friends before going home and celebrate it with his family</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> I guess if you say listening to hayato and satori "singing" during christmas marathon then sure</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>It counts :)</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>OH SO WERE GONNA IGNORE THE DAMAGE AKAASHI MADE TO ME??</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you can't damage something that's already broken.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>what the fuck is wrong with all these second years SHIT MY HEAD</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>thats my name dont wear it out</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> HAHAHHAHAH</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Oikawa is the guy who goes to his friends house and become a freeloader</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>guilty as charged ;p heeheee</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> bet it was iwaizumi's house</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>OHOHOHOOHOH</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>mayhapssssss</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>GET SOME OIKAWA</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>i didin't know you were brave enough to do that</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>GET UR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MAKKI AND MATTSUN ARE ALWAYS WITH US</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Well thats a party pooper</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>hot take: this christmas makki and mattsun didnt join </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HA REAL FUNNY</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Continue on......</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Suga is the guy who will go out of his ways just to prank people on christmas before giving gifts to them</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>heissss :")))) </p><p><strong>yellow angry bird:</strong> I ASPIRE TO BE YOU</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>NO DONT</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I AM EXTREMELY TOUCHED KOGANEGAWA AND I HOPE U CAN CONTINUE ON MY LEGACY</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>BUT FR ASAHI DOESNT EVEN WANT TO SEE ME DURING CHRISTMAS ANYMORE</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Im sorry for your loss?</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> move on.</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>I MEAN AS IF THATLL STOP ME FROM PRANKING HIM BUT STILL</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>you deserve it.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>what kinky boi said</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HURTFUL</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>OKAY BUT ITS WHAT OSAMU AND I ALWAYS DO TO ARAN</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>sending blessing and prayers to ojiro</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> RIP TO OJIRO AND ASAHI HAHAHA</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Shirabu is the guy who ruins christmas to children who annoys him</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>of course.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>MONSTER</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> pure evil</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>chaotic evil.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>fuck you i'm neutral evil.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>How many kids have you ruined??</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>SHIRABU: DESTROYER OF KIDS DREAMS</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>seriously? i'd known santa doesn't exist when i was 5.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SHIRABU RLY SAID: RIP TO THOSE KIDS BUT IM DIFFERENT JAKLASKAK</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Yahaba is that guy who makes fake shits about christmas on internet and watch as many comments prove him wrong and gets the satisfaction of ppl getting angry</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> clowning even during christmas?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>sorry but not everyone could do it 365 24/7 like you shirabu :)</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>why are you even doing that?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>ITS FUN TO SEE PEOPLE GO BATSHIT ON INTERNET OKAY</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>holy [redacted] i love my kouhai</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>me too &lt;3 (- futakuchi)</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WHY IS FUTAKUCHI-SAN NOT INCLUDED LMAOOOO</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>hes getting more annoying, i think it the because of terushima -_-</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>THINK??? YOU KNOW SO if it werent for the fact that theyre dating someone ppl wouldve thought they were a couple smh</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>I wish i could say the same thing about mine</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>you could say it though.</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Yeah but then i would lie :)</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>GET A ROOM</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Atsumu is that bitch whose family celebrates the shit out of christmas</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> yeaaaaa omg howd u know</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> You tweeted abt it just yesterday u fuckass</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>no??????</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>asshole that was my brother</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HAHAHAAHAH</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Koganegawa is the guy who hype christmas for no reason other than annoying people</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>yes futakuchis blocked him on twitter, LINE, instagram, private twitter, and he changed his phone number</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>GO BIG OR GO HOME</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>please go home.</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>WE GO B I G</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>YEHHH ME ME BIG BOY</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>THAT STILL SOUNDS SO WRONG</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Kageyama is the guy who forgets abt christmas until its christmas and hes getting presents</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Wheres kageyama</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>hahaha [redacted] rip tobio my [redacted] [redacted]</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>what the fuck did u call my kouhai</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>idk :) what did i say abt him :))) guess well never know</p><p><strong>wine aunt:</strong> FINE FOR ANYONE WHO CARES KAGEYAMA IS HAVING EXTRA LESSONS NOW</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>aw [redacted] i cant </p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ISTG OIKAWA IM NEVER GONNA LIFT UR BAN</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>isnt ISTG that personality type thing?</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Thats ISTJ</p><p><strong>sodium chloride:</strong> besides, you have DAFC personality type.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>and what is that</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>Dumb As Fuck Clown.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>i Will smack you down</p><p><strong>walmart version miya:</strong> HOLY MOETHERFUCKING GOD OF SHITTING HELL</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>what the [redacted] atsumu's literally saying swear words but youre banning ME from saying [redacted]??</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>hmm,,, it seems like i cant see what i ban you from saying :))</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>whoops</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>bitch</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>let's just calm down now.</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>And keiji is that bitter bitch who contemplates his mistakes and what he should've done on christmas :)</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>square up kenma meet me at mcdonalds we're gonna have a fistfight </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>AKAJLSLAS AKAASHI BREAKS [redacted] [redacted] HAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>AKAASHI LETS CLAM DOWN NOW</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>HAHAHA HOLY SHIT</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> wait what abt u kenma?</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I play video games until my batteries are out and try to hide from hoomans</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>best way to celebrate christmas hands down.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>then u must not hv been a freeloader in someones house before during christmas</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>duh bcz thats rude</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>NOT IF URE INVITED ITS NOT</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Were you even invited?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>irrelevant! the important thing is that its 10000000% better</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>thats if youre not rich enough :3</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>EAT THE FUCKING RICH</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> IF U DONT LOVE ME WHEN IM POOR</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> THEN U DONT DESERVE ME WHEN IM ADULT AND WEALTHY</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>i don't like you either way.</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>then fucking leave</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>DONT WORRY YAHABA IM SURE KYOUKEN-CHAN WILL LOVE U NO MATTER WHAT</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>he will?</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ABT HOW KYOUTANI SEE ME AS??</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>DUHHHH</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever: </strong>Of course</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>no shit</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>Its obvious</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>yes very much.</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>do you think we're blind?</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>YESSSS</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>totally lmao</p><p><strong>shithead: </strong>I HATE THIS PLACE</p><p><strong>kinky boi: </strong>welcome to the club.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[ private chat | oikawa dooru &gt;&gt;&gt; tired man ]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MONIWA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MONIWAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>DATEKO EX-CAPT'N</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>NO.1 FUTAKUCHI HATE FAN</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MONIWA-SAMA</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>MONIWA-KUN</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>kaname-chan uwu :3</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>what the fuck you want you disgusting human being from different breed</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>wow okay</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>LOOK IF I DO THAT THING WILL U LIFT THE BAN OFF????</p><p><strong>oikwa dooru: </strong>I NEED TO SAY [redacted] AGAIN PLS I CNAT</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>youd finally buy me the jacket you promised me?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HA no the other one</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>youd stop playing yu-gi-oh! and gave me all the cards?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>over my dead body</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>THEN WHICH ONE U FUCKASS</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>THE OTHER /OTHER/ ONE</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>youd confess to iwaizumi?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WHAT THE [redacted] OFC NOT HOLY [redacted] THATS JUST [redacted] STUPID</p><p><strong>tired man:</strong> THEN WHAT </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru:</strong> THE IIZUNA THING HOLY [redacted]</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>ah</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>deal</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>DO IT NOW </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>roger that kaname-chan uwu :3</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>did yahaba's furry kink rubbing off on you?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>ILAJLIDJKLLKSKA; NO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[ THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED ]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>BITCHES AND BITCHES AND BITCHES ALIKE</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>holy shit im swearing again YES YES YES</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SHHITTTT</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>FUCKKKKK</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>JUST GET TO THE POINT</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>right right</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>ANYWAY I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>What is it, Oikawa-san?</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>WELL MY SWEET EX KOUHAI OF MINE IM GLAD U ASKED</p><p><strong>kinky boi:</strong> oh boy...</p><p><strong>kodzuken: </strong>I have a bad feeling about this.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>really? i think it'd be a fun one!</p><p><strong>sodium chloride: </strong>if atsumu said that then i think it wouldn't be a good news.</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>R U D E</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SILENCE PEASANTS</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>ANYWAY AS I WAS SAYING</p><p><strong>yellow angry bird: </strong>IM NO PEASANT</p><p><strong>worst senpai ever:</strong> Oikawa, peasants are called to keep quiet</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>HAHAHAHAAH</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAST BIRB, PUNKIFIED KITA AND DISCOUNT SEMI</p><p><strong>walmart version miya: </strong>JAKSLAL HE DOES LOOK LIKE A PUNK VERSION OF KITA-SAN</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>honey pls, no time for simping i have an announcement to make &lt;3</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>today, we are introducing a new member,,,,</p><p><strong>shithead:</strong> shit, here we go again.....</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>I PRESENT TO U</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru </strong>
  <em>
    <b>added </b>
  </em>
  <strong>tsubasa ozora </strong>
  <em>
    <b>to the </b>
  </em>
  <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong>
</p><p><strong>wine aunt: </strong>.......tsubasa ozora</p><p><strong>noobio chan: </strong>Why are you adding a soccer player, Oikawa-san? I am certain they don't have a setter.</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>HIS NAME IS IIZUNA TSUKASA AND HE IS THE CAPTAIN AND SETTER OF ITACHIYAMA!!!</p><p>
  <strong>tsubasa ozora </strong>
  <em>
    <b>left the </b>
  </em>
  <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>oikawa dooru </strong>
  <em>
    <b>added </b>
  </em>
  <strong>tsubasa ozora </strong>
  <em>
    <b>to the </b>
  </em>
  <strong>THE T IN TOBIO STANDS FOR THICKHEADED</strong>
</p><p><strong>oikawa dooru: </strong>youre not going anywhere this time</p><p><strong>tsubasa ozora: </strong>oikawa you son of a bitch</p><p><strong>tired man: </strong>HAHAHAH WELCOME TO HELL IIZUNA</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and so iizuna tsukasa joined the groupchat!! i was thinking of adding iizuna/sakusa since the last chapter bcz i think theyre pretty neat (notice how easy and quick i get invested in rarepairs: semishira, kawasemi, iizusaku, hoshihiru, hinayachi, tsukkikage, oisuga, kurodai, etc) and after a long search on twitter abt iizuna i think i could write him. </p><p>again im really sorry for the longass wait, school has been an asshole at me (especially the teachers ugh one in particular annoys the fuck outta me) and i am having my midterm test right now :") </p><p>hopefully next chapter will be out quicker but you never know :")</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are very appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>